The Epic of Tokka
by Vox Populi
Summary: A Tokka story. What would happen if Team Avatar went to Whale Tail Island to find Appa, and not Lake Laogai? Who knows, but i can take a good guess as to what happens. PAIRINGS: MAIN: SOKKAxTOPH SECONDARY: AANGxKATARA and JETxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 1

"The Beginning"

**Disclaimer:** I, Mitch Wise, (Vox Populi) does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". This story is based off the characters and plot of "Avatar: The Last Airbender".

* * *

Team Avatar, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki, are traveling over the Serpent's Pass to get to the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se. The narrow pass is a treacherous route to Ba Sing Se, and should only be used as a last resort. Two nights of traversing the pass, has given lead to a dysfunctional Team Avatar, little did the team know that they will be facing the reason why people call it Serpent's Pass.

"Oh, no." Aang sayed in disbelief.

"What?" Toph replied back.

"Part of the pass is submerged underwater." Sokka muttered to Toph.

"I was asking Aang, Snoozles!" Toph barked back.

"He's right Toph, a section of the pass is underwater." Aang said trying to calm down the blind earth bender.

"I have an idea." Katara finally said and continued,

"Everyone behind me in a single-file line!" she ordered.

Katara approached the water's edge and circling her arms in wide arcs, she created two walls of water and a strip of earth in the middle. Everyone, including the traveler's that are traveling with Team Avatar to the safety of Ba Sing Se's walls, followed Katara further underwater.

"Aang! I could use some help here!" Katara yelled in order to reach her crush's ears.

Aang followed his sifu's arm movements and formed a roof to the groups' bubble of air.

HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUYYYYYMMMMM!

"What was that?" Sokka questioned, calling the attention of the group to the sound.

"I don't know Sokka, but it didn't sound happy." Suki answered back to her boyfriend.

HHHHHHHHHUUUYYYYYMMMMMMM!

"It sounds even closer now!" Aang said with fear in his voice.

"That's it! This plan is over." Toph said while kicking her foot down to shoot up a column of rock breaking the surface of the water.

Team Avatar was half way across the submerged pass, when Toph decided to bring everyone back to the surface.

"Ok, what ever was done there, can't hurt us now, so let's continue across." Katara's voice was riddled with fear, and she pushed out her palms towards the water, freezing it into an ice bridge to the other side.

"Quickly, everyone to the other side!" Katara ordered with a hint of triumph flashing through her voice.

All the travelers made it to the other side without a hitch, when Sokka noticed that Toph was still on her island.

"Toph! Come on!" Sokka pleaded with the little earth bender, throwing his voice to reach her from her little rock.

"I'd prefer to stay here on my island where I can see." she called back, her tone whimpering from fear of the unknown 'thing' that forced them out of the water.

"It will be okay Toph. Follow the sound of my voice."

"Okay Sokka." Toph finished.

As Toph was getting on her feet to travel across the ice bridge, a Sea Serpent, the same one that tormented the group underwater, rose out of the sea, behind Toph. The beast crashed it's tail against the ice bridge, shattering it easily.

"SOKKA!" Toph screamed in horror as she felt the ice bridge give way beneath her feet.

"Don't worry Toph! I'm coming!" Sokka shouted with all his might hoping that his words reached his best friend. "_Please, Yue, don't let Toph drown." Sokka thought to himself, "I can't lose another friend." _

Sokka was taking off his shoes, preparing to rescue Toph, when Suki still in a full war-dress dived into the water after Toph. _"Great. Now my girlfriend is going to save her... Oh no! I might lose her too!" _

"Suki! NO!" Sokka shouted to his girlfriend.

MEANWHILE

Aang and Katara saw that Toph was now being rescued, decided to teach the Sea Serpent a lesson in some manners. Aang distracted the beast by using air slices and his glider to fly, and seeing the distracted beast, Katara raised her arms, almost to touch the sky, calling forth a tsunami crashing into the Sea Serpent's body. The beast reeling in pain decided to retreat, leaving the group to recuperate.

The group met up at the base of the path, and continued walking for a couple of hours, until they reached the main land of Ba Sing Se. There the team set up camp, as everyone was tired after the battle against the Sea Serpent.

Sokka, Suki walked together outside of camp, while Aang, Katara, Toph, and the group of travelers, who consists of a husband , his heavily pregnant wife, and some of their friends, ate lunch as their activities left them in a hunger.

"You know Sokka, when I got to Toph, she kissed me saying, 'Oh, Sokka! I knew you would save me!'." Suki said trying to strike up a conversation, while also trying to strike up a flame in their dying relationship.

"She did? Well, I did say that I was coming for her." Sokka said back, his hand rubbing the back of his head while remembering the event. His best friend, Toph, drowning asking for his help, no one else's, but only his.

"I think you should talk to her about it. She kissed me pretty good." Suki said while touching her cheek where Toph kissed her.

"I will, Suki. Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome, Sokka." Suki replied turning to meet her boyfriend, and to kiss him, but he was already running off to talk to Toph.

"Hmph." stamping her foot on the ground. _"She better not be stealing MY Sokka." she thought to herself, "He is mine, and mine alone!"_

Sokka was panting when he reached camp, and he approached Toph, and sat next to her, causing a pink blush to creep on to her cheeks. Sokka turned to Toph, leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"Hey." his warm breath tickling her ear made Toph to silently giggle, but he continued, "Can I talk to you privately for a second?"

"Sure Sokka." Toph answered back not wanting to deny her crush's demand.

After walking away from the camp, Sokka asked Toph still in a whisper,

"Suki told me that you kissed her while saying, 'Oh Sokka! I knew you would save me!' Care to explain yourself?"

"Are you mad at me?" Toph asked hoping that she did nothing wrong, _"Jeez, I just wanted to kiss Sokka. What is the big deal about that?" _

"No I am not mad." Sokka replied, and Toph knew he was telling the truth as her earth bending abilities allow her not only to sense things around her, but to sense things in other people's bodies.

"I just want to know, why?" Sokka asked.

"I..."

"Toph! Sokka! We need you! Now!" Katara shouted at them from camp.

"She is about to have a baby, so Toph I need you to create a tent, a big one." Katara yelled again, her voice become hoarse from yelling all day.

"And Sokka! Get me some wet and dry towels." She finished.

To Be Continued:

* * *

OK! kinda of a cliff hanger there. I won't ask for reviews, but it is nice to know that people are reading this story and like it enough to post a review. I want to dedicate this revised chapter 1 to Justthisguyyouknow. His story is very good, and he and I are helping each other out. Also I want to dedicate this entire Epic to Kyoshi7989, his or her work made me fell in love with Tokka and to start writing. Part 2 of chapter 1 should be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 1 Part 2

"The Beginning"

**Disclaimer: **I, Mitch Wise, (Vox Populi) does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". This story is based off the characters and plot of "Avatar: The Last Airbender".

Toph stood up and kicked the ground, making an earthen shelter shoot out of the ground. This would be the birthing room that Katara asked Toph to make. The pregnant wife was rushed into the shelter with her husband in tow.

"Katara? Do you think you can do this?" Sokka asked his younger sister.

"Yes, I have Gran-Gran back at the South Pole with births a lot of times."

"Those were baby seal-lions Katara. How can that be anything like a human birth?"

"Don't worry Sokka, I've helped Gran-Gran with human births too." Katara spat back at her older brother.

"Fine." Sokka turned and went to get the towels his sister asked for him to get.

"Suki, come with me." Katara said to the Kyoshi Warrrior, and they both stepped inside the birthing room.

Toph, with her job completed, sat outside of the tent and felt for Sokka to entertain her. Sokka was struggling to find towels, but he managed to find some in his backpack. Sokka then ran to the birthing tent to deliver the towels. The sight he saw, was shocking for a six-teen year old. A fat, hormonally disturbed woman with legs spread wide, with a face as red as the sun, grunting like an animal. Katara, who kneeling in between the woman's legs, yelling at the woman to push. Suki at the the pregnant woman's shoulders, rubbing the woman's head to sooth her. Lastly, the husband. He was crying in the corner, either tears of joy, or of shock of what his wife was going through, Sokka didn't know. These four pictures combined, assaulted, and overpowered Sokka's brain resulting in him blacking out.

Toph felt Sokka, stand still for a moment, and then collapse to the dirt. Toph considered her options on what to do with Sokka. _"Katara and Suki are helping the pregnant woman. Aang is too busy mopping around about Appa, so those three are out of the equation, so that only leaves..."_

"I guess I'll do it." Toph said, speaking her mind out loud.

Toph walked into the tent, unphased at what caused Sokka to black out, grabbed Sokka by his wolf tail, and dragged him to his tent. Toph stayed with Sokka inside his tent, her hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat to ensure her that her crush is still alive.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked the little earthbender.

"I put him in his tent. He is still out cold."

"Well the baby came out fine, no problems. Suki and I decided that it would be best to leave them alone for the night. We will all visit the baby tomorrow." Katara said the latter part louder so everyone across the campsite would hear her.

After eating a cold dinner of leftover jerky, Toph stayed at Sokka's side. She even compelled Suki to stay away from Sokka with saying something along the lines of, 'If you don't leave know I'll make sure you want be able to visit anyone else.' To Suki, she would rather be able to walk than stay with Sokka. _"Another chalk mark on the side of 'Reasons why I don't love Sokka anymore.'. This time the reason is 'I care more for myself than him.'." Suki thought, "And as always, 'Toph is his best friend, and I will never be.'."_

Toph felt everyone fall asleep, even the baby who was within her 'sight'. Toph then felt Sokka shake, as if he was about to stretch after waking up from a good night's sleep.

Sokka opened his eyes, flexed his muscles while he stretched, and yawned. Looking around he saw that he was in his tent and that someone was with him.

"Toph?" he called out.

"Yeah, Sokka?" Toph answered back. Toph smiled at the sound of Sokka's voice. _"Its sweet, like honey, but rough and chewy like jerky. Other than how I 'see' him, his voice is the best thing about him." _

Sokka remembered the reason why he blacked out, and only one concern came to mind,

"... The baby …?"

"It's cool. No problems or anything, that is what Katara said."

"Where is everyone?"

"Asleep."

"Why aren't you?"

"I don't know, I was worried about you after you blacked out."

"Like how I was worried when you where drowning earlier today?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I wish I was there. You know to save you." Sokka says with disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, me too." Toph's eyes grow big as this last statement escaped her lips, and she clasps her hands over her mouth at an attempt to stem the tide of her words. Her mind can only think of one thing, _"Did Sokka hear what I just said?"_

Sokka did hear what Toph said, and thought nothing of it. He continued saying,

"Because we are best friends, and I care for you Toph."

When Sokka finished this heartfelt statement he puts an hand on her shoulder, instinctively pulling her closer.

Toph felt Sokka move his arm off the ground, but to her its destination was unknown. Moments later she felt his hand land on her left shoulder, its warmth spreading throughout her shoulder, and the hand's owner pulling her closer to him. She blushes a slight pink at the gesture.

Sokka continues, unaware what is happening in Toph's body at his gesture,

"I care for you, Toph, a lot. More than a friend."

Toph's innocent, pink blush now turns into a raging, Fire Nation red, as if Zuko was fire-bending right on her cheeks. But to rebuild her fallen tough facade, she punches Sokka, hard.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" Sokka shouts waking up the whole campsite.

"What happened?" Aang questions towards the noise that jolted him out of sleep.

"Aang, whats going on?" Katara pleads from her crush, needing his protection.

"Sooka are you okay?" Aang and a now awaken Suki, who was startled from hor deep slumber by from everyone's commotion, asks.

Sokka fumbles for for an answer, where Toph already beat him to the ball, as always,

"Sokka had a nightmare, his screams woke me up, so I punched him awake."

"Yeah, what she said." added Sokka.

"Okay, as long as you're fine, I'm going back to bed." snorted Aang.

"Me too." seconded Katara.

"Me three." lied Suki.

Suki wanted to know what really happened. _"If Sokka screamed like he just did now, wouldn't he have woken all of us up? Instead of just Toph?" _

"Well that was close!" Toph sighed as she checked on everyone using her earth-bending, except for Suki. She slept on a wooden frame, that lifted her off the ground and out of Toph's 'sight'. _"Crazy girl.". _Toph thought two nights ago when Suki first accompanied the Gaang to get to Ba Sing Se.

"I'll say! Good recovery Toph!"

"Thanks Sokka." Toph managed to say as she dealt with her fire-bending blush that was returning a blaze of glory.

"So, Toph. What were you about to say?"

"Oh, right. Well you said that you care for me more than a friend, right?"

"Right..." Sokka said with a tone of 'please continue' towards Toph.

"Well, Sokka. I like you."

"I know that already Toph"

"No, Meathead, I like you a lot, more than a friend."

Suki's jaw dropped. Anger swelled within her at those words. _"That little Cave Troll! She is trying to steal MY Sokka!" _

Sokka's eyes lit up, he has been planning for this moment for a while now, _"I am the 'Plan Guy' after all, this is what I do best."_ He knew exactly what to say, not only to keep his relationship with Suki, _"I can't just leave Suki, but I can't leave Toph as well." _but to also develop his relationship further with Toph.

"Oh, wow. Really?" Sokka asked trying to not to act like he knew this was coming and that he was prepared for it.

Toph only nodded in reply, afraid of what will happen between Sokka and her. _"Why did I tell him? He loves Suki. Not me. I am only his best friend, and Suki is his girlfriend. Put a chalk mark under 'Reasons to drop my crush on Sokka.' along with the usual, 'Because Suki is his girlfriend, and I never will be.'." _

"Well, Toph. I can't really do anything about it because of Suki."

Again, Toph only nodded in reply. Sokka went on,

"I'm sorry Toph, you are a patient young girl, but I am sorry to say that you are going to have to be patient a little while longer."

Suki's heart melts at the her boyfriend's defense of their struggling relationship. Pleased, she quietly drifts into sleep, unable to hear what else Sokka planned to say.

"But Suki told me that she has to go back to the ferries to Ba Sing Se. I can't see of a better reason to spend more quality time with you."

Toph's weeks of mental preparations of complete rejection to her revealing some her feelings towards Sokka were shattered by the first sentence. She knew he tried to act like he wasn't ready for this, and that he prepared for this moment. She just knew that he wasn't going to let her go that easily because of Suki. Victory Parades were going through her mind as he finished his last sentence, and after agreeing with Sokka not to date behind Suki's back, Toph went to bedd with much more confidence in the future.

They both share dreams of the future shenanigans that they will par take in Ba Sing Se, but mostly they dream about their opposite for the rest of the night.

THE END (of chapter 1)

This chapter is dedicated to my good friends justthisguyyouknow and Kyoshi7989.

this is how I plan to write almost the whole story. Have one chapter focus on an event that happened in the TV series, and another chapter or Part 2 following up the event with some Tokka Goodness.

The next chapter will start with a bang and end with a cliffhanger, it will be a TWO PARTER cuz it is awesome and when you put to halves together of anything you get something truly amazing. SO stick around and the next part might be up tomorrow who know. PLEASE R&R thanks


	3. Chapter 2

The Epic Of Tokka

Chapter 2

"My Toph"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". This story and characters are based off the characters and plot line of "Avatar: The Last Airbender".**

* * *

Toph and Sokka were still giddy about last night, but they had control themselves around the rest of the team.

"We can't let the rest of them suspect anything, especially Suki." Sokka said to Toph over breakfast.

"Why?" the young earthebender pondered a loud.

"They might try to stop us from causing trouble, my sister is notoriously known to do anything to stop me from having fun." he said with a wink directed at the earthbender.

Toph never saw the playful wink, and decided to finish breakfast and try to stay away from Sokka, as so no one will suspect anything between the two. _"I feel... what is that feeling? It's warm, but not hot, and I only feel this way around Sokka. I felt it around my parents, but never this strong. What is happening with me!" _

After breakfast the troop entered the tent where a new family was waking up. Here everyone congratulated Ling, the new mother, and her husband on the new-born baby. Toph couldn't see the baby, but she could feel it's heartbeat and announced to everyone that the baby's heartbeat sounds healthy. Toph also noticed that she has been listening to Sokka's heartbeat all afternoon, but her thoughts were cut short when Aang walked in,

"We have been through many things lately. Your baby has given me hope in the future. I am going to go find Appa, I need to stop ignoring my feelings, and act upon them. Thank you." he announced to the group. He gave a deep bow to the new family and he walked out of the tent, with Katara running after him.

"I want our baby to have a special name." Ling said to her husband, "Something unique."

"How about 'Hope'?" the man responded back to his wife.

"Yes. Hope." and with that the man and wife decided on what to name their child.

_"Hmmm, Hope, and what was Aang talking about, 'I need to stop ignoring my feelings, and act upon them.'. Well I don't know what my feeling is, but Aang knew his. I should follow his thinking, to act upon my feelings, but I need to figure them out first." _Toph thought to herself.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki."

"Good luck on the rest of your trip."

"Wait, why does it sound like you are going to leave?"

"Sokka, we already talked about this, I have to go back to my Kyoshi Warriors, to defend the ferries."

"I know we talked about it, but I didn't want to believe it." Sokka said not able to look at his girlfriend, not out that he might be cheating on her with Toph, but out of humility. Suki was his sifu, like how Katara and Toph were Aang's sifus. Sokka had a deep humility for the woman in front of him, and all he could do was to be humble.

"Look, about last night. We were saying things, and things happened..."

Suki was cut off short with Sokka's lips connecting with her's. Sokka backed off to say why he kissed her.

"You talk to much."

Suki only smiled, and this time she closed the gap between his and her's lips. She pushed into a romantic kiss filled with passion. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, tilting her head to give her partner more room.

Toph felt all of this, and was disgusted mentally, but physically gave no indication that it bothered her. The hardest part to swallow for Toph was how both of their heartbeats where racing, like an ostrich-horse running in a race. The racing Toph didn't care for, it was how they heartbeats were perfectly in sync. _"Wow, they must really like each other. I bet they don't even know that both of them are in sync, matching each other beat for beat." _

Suki broke off the kiss, and took a step back.

"Bye, Sokka. Stay safe for me, okay?"

"Nahhhh, I thought about getting hurt, like really bad!" Sokka sarcastically said, flailing his arms in the air to better sell the effect.

"Haha, fine. Get hurt. I don't care." Suki replied sarcastically back, turning around to show him her back and to complete the act, folding her arms across her chest.

"Now. You know I was kidding." Sokka said with a deep whisper as he took a step towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to meet him. Then Sokka felt something that wasn't there. _"Where is the spark? I thought should be at least a spark, something! Let me check... … … … nope nothing. My heart isn't racing like before. Maybe I only feel I like Suki because she is a good kisser. I don't feel like this is right, like something isn't there that should be in a relationship. UGH this is so confusing! I don't like it, but I can't tell Suki, now she'll kill me!" _

So Sokka instead of kissing Suki again, he hugged Suki. To Suki a hug was fine, more appropriate as the rest of the group might see them kissing, and she didn't want the embarrassment. She returned the hug in full, and pulled away saying,

"Sokka. I have to go to now. Bye."

"Bye, Suki."

This would be last time our water tribe warrior will see his sifu, for a long, long time.

"Sokka hurry up!" Katara scolding her brother.

"Oh, right. Coming!" he shouted after them, never looking back to see Suki walk off, maybe walking away from Sokka forever.

Little did Sokka know, but Suki also felt that something was missing from their relationship, like a cog from a system of gears, that cog is needed to make the machine run properly. Suki felt that is she told Sokka, that he might try to kill himself. She knew that he loved her, and she didn't have the heart to that to Sokka.

"Aang you never told us what stopped you." Katara asked him in a worried voice.

"That." Aang pointed off to the side of the rock elevator, that he and Toph were propelling up the wall of Ba Sing Se.

'That' was a massive drill, with a Fire Nation emblem painted on it. It was being escorted by ten Fire Nation tanks on either side of it. The drill was made in links, and crawled forward like a caterpillar-moth would. Inching slowly towards the walls of Ba Sing Se. The team could only stand in shock, even Toph, who could feel the massive vibrations coming off the drill. Toph was the most scared as she knew that this drill would be nearly impossible to stop, and feeling something that is destructive is defiantly worse than seeing it.

"Halt! Who are you? Kids aren't allowed on the wall." an Earth Kingdom soldier told the team.

"I am the Avatar. Take me to who ever is in charge." Aang demanded from the soldier, who complacently showed the Avatar and his followers to the General.

"General, the Avatar is here."

"Ah, well send him away, we have to drill problem under control." The General said.

The soldier was about to shoo Aang and the group away, when Aang definably said,

"You don't need my help!"

"Yes, we have an elite group of earth benders called the 'Terra Team' to take care of the drill."

"Terra Team? Now that is a nice group name." Sokka thought out loud.

The group and the General looked over the wall to see the Terra Team fight against the drill. They failed to stop the drill, let alone do any damage to it. The drill seemed unstoppable.

"Maybe now you would like the Avatar's help?" Toph spat at the direction at the General.

"Yes, please." he said to the Avatar.

"Ok, but how would we stop that thing?" Aang asked to the group.

Everyone looked at Sokka, except Toph, she gazed in his direction not looking at anything in particular.

"What? Why do I always have to come up with the plans?" Sokka asked.

"You are the Plan Guy." Katara answered.

"I never agreed to that." Sokka shot back.

"You are also the Complaining Guy."

"Now, that. I don't mind." Sokka finished.

The group's attention was caught by the first group of earth benders coming back from the field.

"What is wrong with them?" the General asked with concern in his voice.

Katara immediately went into a healing stance and put her hands on an Earth Kingdom soldier's arms.

"His chi is blocked." she reported.

"These two girls came out of the drill, one threw knives, and the other hit me with a couple of jabs and I couldn't earth bend anymore. Then she cart-wheeled away." the soldier telling the group what happened to him.

"That has to be Ty Lee. She doesn't look strong, but she knows the human body well, and takes you down from the inside." Katara told the soldier and the group, recountering her own experience against the acrobat.

"Oh, oh, oh! Repeat what you just said!" Sokka said jumping up and down.

"She takes you down from the inside?" Katara said with wonder to what her older brother was thinking.

"Exactly! That is how we are going to take down the drill! From the inside!." Sokka shouted with glee from his newly formed plan.

"Great! Let's do it." Aang said also with excitement towards the new plan.

The group meets up at the base of the wall. From there they will stage their attack.

"Okay, once I kick up some cover you won't be able to see very far, so stay close to me and I'll get you there." Toph said telling the group what to do.

Toph threw out her arms, to call forth dust to cover their approach to the drill. The ground in front of her cracked and rocks split apart and dust raised from the ground. The group ran into the dust cloud making sure to stick close to Toph. On the way towards the drill the group fell into a pitfall, that Toph forgot to avoid. It was pitch-black and Sokka stupidly said,

"It's so dark! I can't see anything!"

"Oh no! The horror." Toph sarcastically called out.

"Oh, right sorry, Toph."

Before Sokka could say anything else, Toph bended the group out of the pitfall, and continued to get under the drill, where the next stage of the plan began.

_"Why does Sokka always forget that I am blind? It should be common sense by now! He is such and idiot!" _Toph thought, while Sokka thought,

_"I always forget that she is blind! I am such an idiot. But she always acts like she isn't blind, all helpless and everything. That's 'My Toph' always brave. 'My Toph'? 'My Toph'? … Why does that sound right? Can I call my best friend, mine? I can't worry about it now I have to focus"_

The group reached the end of the dust cloud, and dove under the drill to begin stage two.

"Okay." Sokka said pointing towards an entrance into the drill, "That is how we are going to get in."

Sokka, Katara, and Aang jumped through the opening and landed on the inside of the drill. _"Wait, where's is Toph. Oh no. I forgot about her again!" _Sokka thought to himself, and turning around to face Toph who was still outside.

"Toph, are you coming or not?" Sokka asked her with concern in his voice.

"Ah, no. I can't see in there. I'll do what I can to stop it from out here."

"Okay, just be careful, Toph."

"I will Sokka." Toph's cheeks blushed at what Sokka said. _"He cares for me!" _Toph thought and her mind gave a quick smile to the thought.

Back inside the drill, Sokka broke a pipe. Causing hot steam to rush out of the rupture.

"Sokka what are you doing?" Aang asked .

"We don't know how to get around in this thing, Aang. And I bet neither do the engineers, so they must carry a map. Well when there's a problem on the drill, who comes to fix it?"

"An engineer!" Katara answered.

It wasn't long before an engineer walked into the room, the group hid in the hot steam. Katara stepped out of their hiding spot amongst the pipes, and bended the water vapor into ice, and froze the engineer in his tracks. There on cue, Sokka ran up and grabbed the map,

"Thanks!"

"Okay, Sokka, where to now?" Aang asked.

"Well it seems that there are two separate rings, the inner rings where we are in now, and the outer ring which is the hull of the drill. The rings are connected by what seems to be columns. I bet if we were to cut the columns we would stop the drill." Sokka proclaimed.

"Alright let's do it!" Katara said, eager to get out of the massive drill.

MEANWHILE

OUTSIDE THE DRILL

Toph was having a tough time stopping the drill. She would bend columns set at an angle in hopes of stopping the drill, but every time the drill moved forward the columns she worked hard to put up were shattered into pieces. She soon gave up out of breath, and decided to think about the one thing that makes her calm down, and at peace, Sokka. _"I wish I could be with him, just to make sure he is okay. Why did I say, 'No I'll try and stop it from out here.'? I should have went with him, even if I couldn't see, I could grab his hand." _But the thought was shaken out of Toph's thoughts. _"Let's not think about holding Meathead's hand. I hope he is okay though."_

BACK ON THE DRILL

"Come on we are Team Avatar!" _"Team Avatar? I like that one, I think I am going to keep that one." _Sokka said and then thought.

"Sokka? What do you mean by 'we'? Me and Aang are doing all the work!" Katara grunted inbetween her bending motions.

Katara and Aang were slicing a steel column with water, they were basically playing a game of catch the water. They threw a small sliver of water to each other in order to cut the column.

"I am the Plan Guy, and you are the 'Cut-the-column-with-water-bending' guys." Sokka replied back.

"Well this is taking to long!" Aang said with a grunt as he finished cutting the first column clean through.

"Taking to long? It isn't a perfect plan Aang." Sokka said defending his plan.

"Toph said, 'To never waste all of your energy in one strike. Find the opponents flaws, weaken him to a point to where it is staggering, and deliver a final, crushing blow." Aang said back to Sokka.

"That isn't a bad idea. Lets modify the old plan, weaken the columns and then Aang can deliver the final blow."

"Okay, What does you and Katara do when I delivering the final blow?" Aang asked Sokka.

"Well all of the rock from the wall has to go somewhere, right?" Sokka asked.

"Right." Katara answered.

"Well me and Katara will try to plug up the rocks and put pressure inside the drill, making your 'final blow' super effective!" Sokka told Team Avatar.

"Okay sounds good!" Aang said, and he gestured to Katara to help him with cutting the next column

_"Wow Toph thought of that? 'Find the opponents flaws, stagger him, and deliver a final blow.' That is really creative. That is 'My Toph'. There I am saying it again! 'My Toph'? Yep, it still sounds right."_

BACK OUTSIDE THE DRILL

Toph is starting to feel the drill to sag in certain parts. _"Is that Sokka's work? I hope it is because that means he is okay! PHEWW." _Toph wipes her hand across her sweaty forehead. _"I think I finally got that feeling down from early today. I thinks it's love. I mean I felt it around my parents and I love my parents, so when I feel the same way around Sokka, it has to be love. Oh man, I can't be in love with my best friend! He has a girlfriend! I can't tell him this ever! But what if he gets captured on the drill, and I never feel him again? I haven't told him that I love him. My only other option is stick with him, and make sure he doesn't get captured, and if he does so will I. That way I am always with him, and therefore I don't have to worry about telling him how I feel for him! GO TOPH!" _Toph cheered to herself with confidence that no one will hear her under the drill.

BACK ON THE DRILL

Aang and Katara are just finishing cutting through the last column. Before they decided that if they were to cut through ten on each side, it would be enough to destroy the drill when Aang delivers his final blow. What they weren't expecting is Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula to show up and put a stop to Team Avatar's cutting. Ty Lee and Mai chased Sokka and Katara, while Azula went after the Avatar herself. Ty Lee and Mai chased Sokka and his sister to a dead-end with a pipe, labeled 'Slurry Line'. Neither of them knew what 'Slurry' was, but Sokka had an instinct that it was a way outside. They opened the hatch and jumped in. To Sokka's astonishment 'Slurry' is a mixture of rocks and water, and it did lead to the outside.

Azula chased Aang to the top of the drill, close to the drill head, and the wall of Ba Sing Se. There on top of the drill Aang and Azula fought each other, with both parties pushing each other off the side the of the drill. Aang was able to recover and airbended himself back on top of the drill, made an 'X' on the drill using the water he and Katara used to cut the columns. He settled a rock on top of the 'X' , earth bended the rock into a point, and using air bending he ran up the wall of Ba Sing Se.

Katara was using water bending to push back the slurry into the drill, putting pressure inside of the drill.

"Don't forget to breath. Good form Katara. Are your arms getting tired?" Sokka asked his sister who was struggling to hold back the flow of the slurry.

"Shut up, Sokka! It is hard enough to concentrate, but with you bothering me it is impossible!" Katara shouted to her brother.

"Geez, just trying to help out Team Avatar. You don't have to yell." Sokka told her.

Frustrated with her brother, she moved her left arm to his direction, flicked her wrist down, spraying a jet of slurry at Sokka, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the slurry. Toph sensed Sokka hit the ground, and not knowing who it was, decided to check it out. She stepped out from under the drill, where Katara noticed her and said,

"Toph help me bend this slurry back into the drill!"

Toph coming from a formal education, and the Earth Kingdom knew what slurry was, she knew every form of stone. Toph ran cautiously, as her vision was blurred with all the water on the ground, towards Katara.

"The slurry is right in front of you." Katara told Toph.

Toph threw out her arms causing the slurry on the ground to fling away.

"A little higher Toph." Katara directed.

Raising her arms, a little bit, Toph asked,

"Here?"

"Almost, just little higher."

Toph trying to be patient, and almost giving up, when she felt two strong hands grab her forearms, with the hands' owner saying into her ear,

"Try this high."

Toph nearly freaked out, almost punching the stranger that sneaked up on her, but when she heard his voice. _"That deep voice, the one that he only uses for Suki." _It melted her heart, her arms were gently raised to the height and pointed to the right, as Toph was a little to the left of the slurry.

"There. Perfect." Sokka again whispered into her ear.

_"Just like you." _Toph's mind finishing Sokka's sentence. Then she felt his warm arms leave her own, leaving the spots where he held her cold. Toph gathered herself, and began to bend the slurry back into the drill. As she began to bend she could feel the rocks in the slurry to rattle.

"Here it comes!" Toph told the group.

Toph and Katara stopped bending, and this time without help from Sokka, Toph bended a pillar of rock to keep herself, Katara, and Sokka from getting even wetter from the slurry.

Aang ran up the wall of Ba Sing Se, back-flipped and dove for the pointed rock. Using his body as a hammer, he nailed the rock on the head, nailing it into the drill causing the drill to collapse. Aang rushed towards the end of the now destroyed drill to regroup with his friends. This was where the group agreed to meet up again after they destroyed the drill while still deciding on the original plan on top of the wall. Aang was surprised to see his friends covered in what looked like dry mud. From there the friends went back to the General, who was ecstatic that they destroyed the drill.

"You did it Avatar!" the General said, bowing to the feet of the Avatar. "You have saved Ba Sing Se, and for that the city is in your debt."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without his friends." Aang said while holding out his arms pointing to his friends behind him.

"Well of course! And they along with you shall be remembered!" the General proclaimed.

the sun was setting and the group waited on top of the wall to see the beauty of nature, and in Toph's case enjoy of the company of her friends. _"I am so glad the Sokka is okay."_

"Okay Team Avatar, let's go to Ba Sing Se." Sokka said turning around, his back to the sun.

"Sokka, no matter how many times you say, 'Team Avatar' it won't stick." Katara said, teasing her older brother, hoping to throw him off, which did.

"Hey! It's a good nickname!" Sokka said, "What about the Boomeraang Squad?"

"Still lame, Sokka." Katara said still teasing.

"Lame! It even has Aang in it. Boomer-Aang Squad." Sokka said trying to defend the nickname and his creativity.

"I kinda like it." Aang said.

"You would." Katara said with a 'HPMH' and turned around and started to walk away, along with Aang and Toph.

"Okay, okay. What about the 'Fiercesome Foursome'?" Sokka asked not walking with the group.

"Try again Sokka." Toph said.

"What? We're Fiercesome!" Sokka said catching up with Team Avatar.

_"They aren't actually that bad." _Toph thought inside her head, _"Sokka's creativity is pretty good when it comes to nicknames. I might have to start giving people nicknames."_

While Sokka could only think about how Toph's plan worked. _"Toph is pretty creative. She doesn't know, but she did help in defeating the drill even without her being there."_

As both Toph and Sokka thought about each other, their minds thought about tomorrow, for what it holds, and if they will finally have some fun together.

* * *

Holy crap that's long, but it had to be done. I feel like I could have put more about Toph and Sokka thinking about each other but I wanted to finish, as for now I am pretty proud of this work. Enjoy the read. WORD COUNT OVER 4,000!

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

and to kyoshi7989

****Spoilers for next chapter.*****

Toph and Katara go dancing

Aang and Sokka serve.

Toph and Sokka walk

PLEASE R&R


	4. Chapter 3

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 3

"A Ballroom And A Midnight Walk"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender.". The characters and plot of this story is based off the characters and plot line of "Avatar: The Last Airbender.".**

**

* * *

**

Team Avatar has finally boarded the train that leads into Ba Sing Se. Toph sat next to Sokka with Momo in her lap. Her and Momo have formed a special bond, that whenever the troop was actually traveling and not fight Sea Serpents or teaching Aang, but that they were actually going somewhere, Toph would pet Momo. Momo especially enjoyed the deal, as all he had to do was sit on her lap.

"We are finally going to Ba Sing Se!" Katara said trying to start a conversation.

"Hey, don't jinx it Katara." Sokka blurted back.

"Have weird things have happened before?" Toph asked, for her being new to the group she never had to experience the odd and the strange that often befell on the group.

"Yes they have, and they will!" Sokka answered to his traveling partner.

"Sokka, you worry to much." Aang said joining the conversation.

"I'm just saying that the city could be flooded with loin-shrimp. Stranger things have happened." Sokka said, and to even further explain that strange have happened, a crazed, fat man sucking on a corn cob sat in between Sokka and Toph. Needless to say that the rest of the train ride was quiet.

Upon exiting the train the group is forcefully introduced to Joo Dee, their travel coordinator and tour guide.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se. You must be: Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Sokka." Joo Dee said with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, hello, we have important information for the Earth King." Sokka said while waving a map in Joo Dee's face.

"I am your tour guide for the wonderful city of Ba Sing Se, please follow me." she said completely ignorant of what Sokka said.

The gang piles into an ostrich-horse drawn carriage. With Toph sitting in between Aang and Katara, Sokka was forced to sit with Joo Dee as she gave a tour of the whole city.

"This is the lower district. This is where refugees are put, and home to artisans and blacksmiths, people who work with their hands." she said still with the same fake smile.

"Why are there walls?" Katara asked looking up.

"There are the walls outside to protect, and the walls inside to maintain order." Joo Dee told Katara.

"This is so different to how the monks taught us how to live." Aang said, while looking out the window.

"The walls are very important to keep Ba Sing Se safe!" Joo Dee added.

"You know what else is important?" Sokka asked bringing him face-to-face to Joo Dee, "Getting this information to the Earth King!"

"The Earth King is very busy." Joo Dee said.

The gang was carried throughout the districts, Joo Dee explaining the three different districts: lower, middle, and upper. Sokka became more and more frustrated as Joo Dee would deny them access to go see them king. Toph told the group that this is called being 'handled'. To end the tour of Ba Sing Se, Joo Dee showed the group the Royal Palace.

"And here is the Royal Palace." Joo Dee told the group moving her arm to point to the Palace.

"It is steeped with history, and is home to the Earth King!"

"You know what else is steeped in history?" Sokka asked with all the power within him towards Joo Dee. "The information we found that can help turn the tide of the war, and the same information we need to get to the Earth King."

Joo Dee with a fake smile said,

"Isn't history fascinating!"

"ARGH!" Sokka said with Joo Dee shooting down his attempt to see the Earth King.

The troop was lead to their new house, where they will be staying for their stay in Ba Sing Se.

"Ah, good news. Your audience to see the Earth King will be done being processed around 6 to 8 weeks." Joo Dee said rolling back up the scroll that contained the information.

"6 to 8 weeks!" Sokka said throwing both arms into the air.

"6 to 8 weeks is much quicker than most applicants." Joo Dee replied in a vain effort to calm down Sokka.

"Well if we are going to be here for so long, we should focus all of our attention to find Appa." Aang said looking into the house through a window.

"If there is anything I can do, please let me know." Joo Dee said.

"We don't need a baby-sitter!" Toph shouted with her back to Joo Dee, not giving the woman the honor of Toph shouting more in her direction.

"Please, I wouldn't be a good hostess if I didn't escort the Avatar."

"Fine, come on Katara." Aang said still looking through the window.

"What about Sokka and Toph?" Katara asked.

Sokka waved his hand as to tell the group to huddle up, Toph not seeing the motion but felt everyone huddle together joined the group.

"Aang, me and Toph need to find a way into the Palace." Sokka said in a whisper.

"Toph and I. Sokka. 'Toph and I'." Katara corrected her older brother.

"Whatever!" Sokka shouted, making Joo Dee jump.

"I need Toph..." Sokka said.

_"I need you to Sokka!" _Toph thought, _"Man oh man, I really like this Meathead." _

"... to help me feel a weakness in the Palace, so that we can sneak in." Sokka said, laying out a plan.

"Aang, you and Katara try to find where Appa is, but most importantly keep Joo Dee off Toph's and my back." Sokka said the grammatically correct portion more towards his sister.

"Okay lets do it." Katara said looking at Aang. _"I really wish Aang would cheer up, maybe I can help him." _Katara thought.

The group enacted the plan, with Aang and Katara saying that Joo Dee should accompany them and show them all the local pet stores. Toph and Sokka, went inside the house, carrying all of group's luggage.

The house was made out of rock which made Toph very happy, and there were two wings, and boy's and a girl's wing. Toph picked out her room and made Katara's the room across the hall. Sokka did the same with his and Aang's luggage. Sokka decided that now would be a good time to take a wash. _"Traveling does make one stinky."_

Even Toph thought it was a good time to take one of her bi-monthly baths. After both parties finished up cleaning and dressed, they found each other in the foyer.

"You ready to go?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. Do you remember how to get there?" Toph asked.

"Yes, but can't you feel for it using your earth bending?" Sokka asked back.

"No, I don't know what it feels like, I was in a wooden carriage when we went past it, remember, Stupid?"

"Sorry, it never crossed my mind." Sokka said.

Toph was furious at this statement. _"Who does he think he is? I can't count the number of times I had to remind him I'm am blind with being on earth. Why can't he remember the most obvious weakness I have? Would it kill him to use his brain for once? 'Yes, Toph. It would.' mimicking Sokka's voice, 'And here is the reason...'. Toph went on and on rattling reasons why it would: small brain capacity, retardation, overload of sarcasm, caring too much for his best friend. _Toph physically shuttered at the thought of the last reason, and Sokka noticed.

"Toph? Are you okay?"

Toph, always the quick one to recover reported back,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, then let's go." Sokka said, leading Toph out of the house.

Sokka did nothing out of the ordinary, but knowing Sokka, Toph knew that it wouldn't last. She was right. At the bottom of the stairs that lead up the house, Sokka took Toph's hand into his own. Toph blushed and the gesture, but through self-control managed it down to a slight pink. She also felt Sokka's heartbeat, although she could always feel it, but through their joined hands, she felt it as clear as her own.

Sokka lead Toph to the Palace. A grand palace, through what Toph could feel. Sokka took her around the whole outer wall with her hand on the wall, to better feel for weaknesses.

"Sorry ma'am, I am showing my blind friend here the Royal Palace." Sokka said to an older woman, who earlier questioned Sokka on what he was doing.

"Ohh, how sweet. You two would make a great couple." she said in response to Sokka's explanation.

"We would? I haven't given it much thought." Sokka said to the woman, and waved good-bye.

_"Haha, haven't given it much thought, huh, Sokka? What else could you be thinking about?" _Toph thought and at the same time as thinking of the latter she said,

"What else could you be thinking about?"

"Suki." Sokka instinctively answered, as if he was thinking about her at that very moment.

Toph, who was still recovering from hearing at what she asked, was floored and lost balance at Sokka's answer.

"I miss her, Toph." Sokka continued, and turned a corner to show Toph a new wall of the Palace.

"What do you miss about her?"

"I don't know, I guess her presence. Knowing that she is okay and not hurt is enough for me."

"You like her, so you want the best for her. Nothing wrong with that." Toph said, thinking that the topic was done, was emotionally thralled when she heard what Sokka say next.

"Yeah, but I think I am having some doubts. I mean I still love her and all, but I didn't feel a spark when I hugged her for the last time and even when I kissed her. It was like something was missing."

"Maybe it wasn't even there in the first place." Toph added. _"Yes! I dropped a hint on that Suki is wrong for him! And is right for me! Woah, what I am I thinking, Sokka wouldn't go for me."_

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know." Sokka glumly said.

The rest of the tour of the palace was almost complete. Sokka and Toph only had one more wall to cover, the one where the Dai Lee guarded. As they approached the Dai Lee agents immediately picked up the couple.

"Halt, you are not allowed to go through here!" an agent told Toph and Sokka.

"Not even for my blind friend here?" Sokka asked, pointing to Toph. _"The blind girl act has been working all day, wait. It isn't an act, she really is blind. GOOD JOB SOKKA! You remembered a fact the Toph reminds you everyday. I am sooo proud for you, like really really proud."_

"No. Not even for your 'blind' friend." the agent said, putting air quotes around 'blind'.

A second Dei Lee agent joined in, "We know that we are with the Avatar, and we know that she isn't blind to the fact that she can still feel the world around her with earth bending."

Sokka completely underestimated the Dai Lee agents.

"Can we cut throu..."

"No. turn around and go home. Before we force you to." the first Dai Lee agent said, with both of them striking an earth bending pose.

"Alright, come on Toph. I'm hungry." Sokka said turning around and took her hand and forced her to follow him before she started to earth bend against the agents.

Back at the house, Sokka and Toph meet up with Katara and Aang, who didn't find any information about Appa.

"What about the palace? Find any cracks?" Katara asked Sokka and Toph.

"Nope nothing. Oh and someone is at the door." Toph said smiling to herself for she predicted the future.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Wow, Toph." Katara said as she walked to the door, opened it and saw the letter on the door mat.

"Hey, its a letter saying that there is a ball for the Earth King's Bear's birthday. It's tomorrow!" Katara said.

"Don't you mean armadillo-bear?" Aang said to Katara, not looking away from the window.

"No. It says 'Bear'."

"Skunk-bear?" Sokka asked.

"Certainly you mean gopher-bear?" Toph added.

"No. It just says 'bear'."

"This place is weird." Toph said and continued, "Well, we know how we are going to get into the palace."

"What do you mean by 'we'? You barely have any manners, you are the least suitable to go to a ball." Katara said

"I was raised in an upper class society that I chose to leave. You, don't have any training in upper society manners. Face it you country-folk would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well then you can teach me all day tomorrow, because you and I are going to go shopping." Katara said. She turned and went to her room to go to sleep.

"What about me and Aang?" Sokka asked Toph.

"You two could barely pass as busboys." Toph snorted and she to went to her room to go to bed.

"Well, I guess I should be heading off to." Sokka said to Aang patting him on the back.

Aang heard Sokka walk off into his room, and sighed.

"Sorry, Appa." Aang said, taking one last peek at the sky to make sure Appa wouldn't fly over, and went to bed.

NEXT MORNING

After breakfast Toph and Katara left to go dress shopping for the ball that night. Since Toph couldn't see what she was wearing, she had to rely on Katara's opinion. Katara decided what ever she choose to wear, she would get a smaller size for Toph, so that they would be matching. Katara decided on a light kimono, with a darker green trim, gold leaves as a pattern, hoop earrings, and two gold fans, one for the each of them.

At the house, Aang and Sokka decided on how they will get into the party.

"Toph said we could pose as busboys." Aang said.

"No. She said that we could barely pass as busboys." Sokka corrected.

"Right, so why not pose as busboys?" Aang replied back.

"That's a good idea, Aang!" Sokka said.

"Then let's do that." Aang said with a nod looking at Sokka.

The groups ate lunch on their own accord. Toph and Katara returned back to the house to get ready for the party. Aang and Sokka also got ready for the party by putting on some black clothes that would be worn under the busboy's uniform. After what seemed hours, the girls came out to show off how they looked.

Aang say only Katara, and for the second time that day he looked away from the window, and said,

"Wow." Aang directed it towards Katara as a blush crept onto his cheek.

_"Wow, Toph's A GIRL!" _Sokka asked himself, _"Mental check, 'Did I know that Toph was a girl?' Yes. Yes I did. Well she looks very beautiful."_

"Katara don't talk to the commoners. We have a party to attend." Toph said while slapping her fan over Katara's mouth.

"Alright we will see you there." Sokka said to Toph.

"How are you getting in?" Toph asked.

"Oh, I came up with something."

"Great, just don't die." Toph said with a nasty gnarl in her voice, _"Just don't die, for 1. I need you, and 2. I haven't told you how I felt about you."_

"Well, when you put it that way." Sokka laughed back.

With that Toph and Katara went to the Palace to get into the party, they didn't know that they needed tickets.

"Tickets! We need tickets! Oh, Toph what are we going to do!" Katara asked as she heard a bouncer at the door say, "No tickets, no admittance."

"Katara calm down, put on some girly charm, and follow me." Toph said dragging her out of the line, around a corner, to where a nobleman was getting steeping out of his carriage.

"Excuse me sir? My friends here forget the tickets to the birthday. Can you help us?" Toph asked the nobleman in her most girlish tone she could muster.

"Well, of course. My name is Long Feng, the king's political adviser."

"Good evening, Long Feng, this is Ling." Toph said as she pointed towards Katara, _"Hehe, yes, make Katara have that pregnant lady's name." _

"And I am Lily."

"Ling, Lily, if you please accompany me, I will show you in." Long Feng said slightly bowing as he said their names, and took their hands and lead them into the Palace.

Aang and Sokka snucked around to the servant's entrance, found two busboy uniforms and walked into the party, each with a tray of drinks. Toph sensed the two boys and made Katara follow her to them.

"Okay, Aang distract the crowd and I will try to see the Earth King. Just how we planned out." Sokka said.

"HEY EVERYONE! IT'S THE AVATAR!" Katara shouted over the noise of the party. The party-goers looked at the source of the commotion, only to find Aang in has Air Temple clothes bending colored water into a sphere. Sokka tip-toed around to where the Eath King was supposed to be, only to find a nobleman sitting in his chair.

"Dai Lee!" the nobleman said while staring at Sokka. Before Sokka knew what happened he has pinned down by rocks that where bending around his wrists.

Sokka was dragged to what looked like a library that was illuminated by a green fire. Here he saw that Katara, Toph, and Aang were in the same situation that he was in.

"Aang. I heard that you were looking for you bison, is this true?" a nobleman asked who was sitting on the edge of a table in front of the fire.

"Who are you?" Sokka shouted out of turn.

"His name is Long Feng." Toph answered to Sokka.

"Aang I believe I asked you a question." the now identified nobleman said.

"Yes, I am looking for my sky bison." then Aang's mind jumped to conclusions,

"Where is he? What have you done to him? Tell me!"

"I have done nothing to him, yet. I will do something to him if you don't start following the laws of Ba Sing Se. Now I suggest that you do, and everything will be alright. Understood?" Long Feng asked. To answer the troop nodded their heads.

"Good, now, Joo Dee." Long Feng said, at the sound of her name a different Joo Dee than the one that the group knows walked into the library.

"I am Joo Dee." the fake Joo Dee said.

"You aren't Joo Dee!" Sokka said.

"Please come with me." Joo Dee answered back.

"I suggest you do as she says." Long Feng said threateningly.

Team Avatar forced themselves to leave the library, and returned to their house in Ba Sing Sa. Everyone went to bed on the arrival home. Toph had a hard time going to sleep and then she felt someone at her door.

KNOCK KNOCK

It was a soft knock, not meant to awaken everyone in the house, but loud enough to be heard throughout Toph's room.

"Yes?" Toph called out into the moonlight room.

"It's me Sokka, can I come in?"

"Omm. One second... Okay."

Sokka opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Toph in a plae green nightgown that matched her eyes. He had never seen her wear that nightgown. _"Maybe she picked it up when they went shopping this morning."_ She was standing at the foot of her bed, with the moonlight pouring in through her window hitting her back, it caused her to glow. Sokka's head went it to over-over drive, but he had a plan just like he had when Toph was there when he woke up four days ago at Serpent's Pass, and he knew he had to stick with it.

"I can't sleep." he said

"I noticed." Toph said sarcastically.

"Care to take a walk with me?"

"I'd like that."

Sokka helped Toph find a robe that he also never saw before. _"Where is she getting all of these dang clothes?" _Clothed for the walk Sokka took Toph's hand into his and lead her outside onto the street. They weren't walking to any particular destination, they were just walking. Toph not liking the silence that fell over them, and also wanting a reason to why he dragged her out here. _"Well he didn't drag me out here, I wanted to come with him."_

"Sokka?" she asked in a faint whisper, as if she talked any louder she might wake up the whole city.

"Toph, I do have a reason for dragging you out here, I'm getting to it." he replied back in a same whisper.

"Oh, really now? And what is the reason?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Silence again befell over them.

"Well are you going to tell me, Sokka?"

Sokka looked at the little earth bender. The moon light hitting her face, reminding him of Yue. He couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

"I will, Toph."

"When, Sokka?"

_"I never thought about when I would tell you, I thought it would come naturally. But maybe forced can also be natural."_

"Wait, Sokka. If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine. Let's keep walking."

_"Well I guess it can come naturally."_

"Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

_"This is it! The moment I have been waiting for this day since we both agreed to it four days ago!" Toph thought._

"Omm nothing. I was going to pick my toes clean again. Why?"

"Would you like to spend tomorrow with me then?"

"I don't know." Toph teased and to further the torture for Sokka she started to sway her hand that held Sokka's.

"I understand if you don't..."

"Yes."

"Yes, to spending tomorrow with me?"

"Yep, good job detective Sokka." and with that she punched him on the arm with her free hand.

"Ow, that hurt. So it's a date then."

"Yep I guess it is."

Sokka and Toph turned around to return to their house, and their beds. They agreed on the walk back to meet outside the house first after breakfast, the whole day would be to themselves. As Toph went to sleep she could only think of what Sokka had in store for her, tomorrow, Sokka could only think of what he said last to Toph,_ " 'So it's a date then.' it's a date.' Didn't we agree to no dating? Why did I say that? Maybe it's a sign, but I am Sokka a man of Science! I guess science can't explain everything."_

THE END (of chapter 3)

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to justthisguyyouknow, read his story "I'll Walk You Home"

and kyoshi7989

three things about this chapter.

Aang only talks (mostly) while looking through a window.

There is a spongebob quote in there (2 words) find it

Joo Dee is horrible in the show, but she has my favorite line. "Isn't history fascinating!"

****SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 4****

Toph and Sokka fight

Toph and Sokka see some animals

Toph and Sokka share something.


	5. Chapter 4

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 4

"The Tales of Ba Sing Se: Toph and Sokka."

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." The characters and plot of this story is based off "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, the gang decided to take the day off, which Toph and Sokka were already going to do anyway. Breakfast was fruit for Katara and Aang, while Toph and Sokka shared some jerky and had water. After breakfast, Sokka ran to his room to get something, and met Toph on the front patio.

"Ready?" he asked the girl, who was sitting on an awning swing.

"Yeah, but what did you have to get?" she asked back.

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait."

Yesterday, on the way to the Palace to stake it out, Sokka read a poster saying that there will be an Earth Rumble starting in tomorrow in Ba Sing Se. Earth Rumble is an earth bending tournament, it started in Gaoling where Toph was still the reigning champion. This would be the first Earth Rumble out of Gaoling, and while tickets were hard to get, Sokka managed to buy two last night before dinner.

He knew this would make Toph ecstatic, 'seeing' the best earth benders around fighting for a championship.

Sokka took Toph's hand, and lead her down the street, and into a back-alley. The alley was a dead-end, but Toph could feel that there was a false door, that lead underground.

"Toph, would you so kind and earth bend the door down?" Sokka said to the earth bender. Sokka knew that Toph would have felt the false door. Toph blushed at what Sokka said, _"He knew that I would feel the door. He has this all planned out."_

"Shouldn't you be doing all the work?" Toph said back.

"Fine, we don't have to go to the first Earth Rumble in Ba Sing Se, the same one I have two tickets for."

Toph froze. _"Earth Rumble? In Ba Sing Se? No, it can't be. Well, only one way to find out."_

Toph kicked her foot down, bringing with it the door.

"Great, now the tickets are only good for seeing, or in your case feeling, four matches. I did the best I could."

"Sokka. I don't care, we are going to Earth Rumble!" Toph said almost jumping up and down.

Sokka lead her, or rather she dragged him, down the stairs into the admittance area. People in matching uniforms were checking tickets, and pointing to where the seats were.

"Wow, the best seats in the house!" the ticket checker said as Sokka handed him the tickets.

"Section AA, Row 1, seats 1 and 2. That's down the left corridor, go to Section AA, it says it on the wall, go to row 1 and enjoy the Rumble!" the checker said as he tore off the stub and handed back the tickets.

"Come on." Sokka said. "I need to find our section."

"Why do you have to? I could 'feel' where they are."

"It says what section it is on the wall, in writing." Sokka said putting emphasis on 'writing'.

"Oh, then you should lead." Toph said back, looking down.

Sokka put his arm around the young earth bender, to any passerby they looked like a couple. Toph, again blushed at the physical contact with Sokka. The happy couple made it to their seats just as the first fight of the tournament was starting.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman!" The announcer said, the crowd went wild.

"I bring to you the first ever Earth Rumble to Ba Sing Se!" the crowd going into a frenzy at the mention of Earth Rumble.

"In this corner we have The Pebble!" some boos where thrown out from the crowd.

"He hails from Gaoling, and has participated in Earth Rumbles there, under a different name. He stands at a six feet and seven inches and weighs over 15 boulders." the announcer told the crowd.

"And in the opposite corner we have The Miner!" many cheers were given to him by the crowd.

"His hometown is here in Ba Sing Se!" the crowd went nuts to the mention of the city.

"He stands at an average five feet eleven inches, and weighs a meager 10 boulders." the announcer finished.

"Fighters, you know the rules, first one to be knocked off the platform is declared the loser. Now RUMBLE!" the announcer said giving the fighter's the command to start.

Toph, thought that she knew The Pebble, and was right, he was The Boulder, who got his new name from one of her nicknames. She felt the vibrations from the benders, and knew what was coming at the two combatants before anyone else did. Sokka just watched in awe as he saw both fighters literally tear the place in two. It was one of the longest matches in Earth Rumble history, lasting over four hours. Both fighters in Sokka's mind were to evenly matched hence the reason it took so long to get a victor. The winner of the match as The Pebble, and after he was declared victor Sokka asked Toph,

"I'm hungry, let's get some lunch." clenching his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Toph said hearing her stomach growl in hunger.

The couple walked out of the arena, their tickets still good for three more matches. Sokka took Toph to a popular restaurant, where they were seated.

"Here, I'll read the menu to you, Toph." Sokka said. "They have, three groups: Meats, Veggies, and Soups."

"Meats, please." Toph said, using her manners in public was a second thought. _"Mom said, 'A woman in public should be polite and only should talk when talked to.' That's stupid. But the 'polite in public' part isn't bad advice. I'll make sure to put that down as a rule of thumb."_

"Okay, they have three main meats: turkey-duck, bull pig, turtle-duck. Which one do you want?"

"I guess... bull pig."

"That's what I was going to get." Sokka said almost disappointed.

"Ohh, well then what about soups?"

"They, have: The Ba Sing Se Special, made with a meat broth, carrots, peas, chunks of turtle-duck, and noddles."

"Any other soups?"

"A couple more: A cheese soup, just don't get that one."

"Haha, okay."

"Then there is an soup called egg-white soup. A broth, and the only ingredient is egg whites. It doesn't say what animal either."

"I guess I'll have The Ba Sing Se Special."

"Great! So bull-pig, and a Ba Sing Se Special." the waitress said, taking down their order.

"WHAT?" Toph yelled, calling attention to herself from everyone in the restaurant.

"Yeah our waitress came when you said that you wanted The Ba Sing Se Special. I didn't want to interrupt you." Sokka said, remembering that they last time he did that he was earth bended twenty feet into the air.

"Well, gee, thanks Sokka." Toph said with a humphf.

Sokka didn't talk for the rest of lunch, thinking of ways to cheer her up. The sun was starting to set, telling Sokka that he didn't have much longer in the day. The food came, and the couple ate together in quiet, neither of them wanting to talk. Lunch took another hour and a half, as the restaurant was very busy during lunch hour. They stepped out of the restaurant, bellies full, when Toph sensed something different.

"Can we go back to Earth Rumble, Sokka?" Toph asked.

"Sure we can!" Sokka replied.

In no time, the couple was back into their seats, this time the fighters were again The Pebble, who was fighting The Blind Bandit. Upon hearing the other fighter's name, Toph was fuming. "_THAT GUY STOLE MY NAME! No way, am I letting this skate by." _Sokka knew that Toph would be anger, but not to the point to actually earth bend herself to where the announcer was.

"Look here bub. I am the real Blind Bandit. Let me fight this imposter." Toph told the announcer grabbing him by his collar pulling him a little to close for his comfort to the pissed off Toph.

"Okay, okay. You can fight."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a change in our fight card."

_"No, no, no! Toph what are you thinking?" _Sokka asked to himself. The announcer continued,

"We have the defending Earth Rumble champion from Gaoling. The real Blind Bandit!" the crowd went bonkers at the mention of the real champion's name.

_"Oh, crap. What have I gotten myself into." _the fake Blind Bandit said to himself.

"Let the battle begin!"

Toph was the first one to strike, jumping down from the elevated announcer's stand, she hit the ring creating piles of spikes in the imposter's position. He dove to one side, avoiding the spikes, but while the air, he was caught by a earth wall, that Toph bended. Toph now able to 'see' the imposter slammed the wall towards the ground, making a sandwhich, using the imposter as the toppings in between the buns. The imposter was caught, pinned to his position by the weight of the wall, he could have bending it off him, but Toph was to quick for him. Toph created a shockwave by kicking down her feet, that caught the pinned man and flinged him off the ring.

"The winner! The real Blind Bandit!" the announcer called out declaring Toph victor.

When Toph returned to Sokka, they were met by security, and were kicked out by 'a minor participating in an adult sport.' Toph faced this problem at Gaoling, but she had Xin Fu, more or less, force her parents to sign a contract that allowed her to legally participate. Back outside, and bummed out for not being able to see the rest of Earth Rumble, Toph did what she always did when she was bored, see how far she can feel. Usually nothing would surprise her, but while doing her feeling activity, she felt something new outside the inner walls of Ba Sing Se.

"Sokka, there is something outside of the inner walls." Toph told her companion.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. Let's check it out."

This time, Toph lead Sokka to where the disturbance was located.

"Toph, it's a zoo." Sokka said.

"A what?" Toph asked.

"A zoo is where people keep exotic animals and people come in to see them."

"Sounds like a stupid idea."

"Yeah so was fighting against the Blind Bandit." Sokka said showing how he felt against her action.

"Fine. I'm going home, then. If you can't like what I do, then it sucks to be you." Toph said and turned around starting to walk home.

"Toph, please wait. Let me explain myself." Sokka called out.

"Go on."

"I didn't want to see you get hurt. I know you didn't, but that doesn't mean that you could have. The more you put yourself into the face of danger, the more times it has the chance to bite you." Sokka explained.

_"Wow, that's a good point. He cares for me."_ Toph thought to herself.

"Alright, you won me back." Toph said, turning around to face Sokka. "Don't think it will always be this easy."

"I wouldn't. Come on, let's go see some animals." Sokka said putting his arm around Toph's waist. Toph was going to punch Sokka for forgetting that she couldn't 'see', but his gesture caused her to fluster and blush.

They walked around stopping at various animal's pens. Sokka explaining to Toph what each animal looked like, from shapes, and colors. Toph didn't need any help for understanding how the animals were shaped, but when Sokka explained how they animals were colored, it went completely over Toph's head. Finally, to the point to that she couldn't take it anymore, she said,

"Sokka, I don't know what colors are. So either you start to explain to what colors look like, or I earth bend you into the Rabbitroo pen."

"Okay, I pick the first option. What color do you want to know about?"

"Brown."

"Brown is dirt, the color of the earth, it's probably your favorite color."

"Okay so brown is dirt. What about blue?"

"Blue, is like the water, like the water tribe. Think of me when you think of blue."

_"That's not a bad idea. I think I like blue."_

"Okay what about red?"

"Red is like fire, think of the Fire Nation."

"Okay final color. Pink."

"Pink, can stand for love."

"You forgot to give me something to put with it."

"No I didn't."

Sokka stopped Toph, they where under a bridge, with the setting sun to Sokka's left. He turned Toph to him, and got done on both knees, his face now even with his. _"Oh my gosh! Is he going to kiss me?" _Toph thought, her mind racing.

"Think of this when you think of pink." and with that, Sokka closed the distance and lightly kissed her.

Toph was reeling back, _"My first real kiss is from Sokka!" _Sokka stood back, still facing Toph.

"You know Sokka? I like that color." Toph said with confidence in her voice, this time she had a plan and nothing was going to stop her. She earth bended a pedestal that raised her face to meet his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and went in for another taste of pink, the sky was filled with colors, all unknown to Toph, except for one.

THE END (of chapter 4)

* * *

this chapter is dedicated to justhisguyyouknow, read his story "I'll walk you home"

and kyoshi7989

So Toph and Sokka finally kiss, I hope I didn't dissapoint this time, I thought this chapter would be batter, I might come back to it and re-write it.

****SPOILERS****

Toph and Sokka attack the Palace,

Katara and Zuko meet up

Aang loses his Avatar.

PLEASE R&R


	6. Chapter 5

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 5

"And The Jet Came Back The Very Next Day"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." This story and characters are based off the characters and plot line if "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

The next morning after Toph's and Sokka's date, Aang and Katara went out to make wanted posters of Appa. Sokka was laying down drawing crude pictures of the beast. He had about ten pictures down of an 'Appa' scattered around him. Katara and Aang came home, each holding stacks of professionally drawn posters of Appa.

"Sokka what is that?" Katara asked looking down at her brother's attempt to draw Appa.

"It's Appa. I'm drawing the posters of him."

"Sokka? What are those things coming out of him?" she asked.

"Those are his legs. It's been a while since I have seen him."

"Well, we went out and got professional posters made." Aang said holding a poster to Sokka's face.

"I thought it was my job to make the wanted posters of Appa!" Sokka proclaimed.

"Don't worry Sokka, I think they look exactly like him!" Toph said 'looking' at the ceiling.

"Hey! Thanks, Toph." Sokka said happily, and then gloomy, "Why do you have to do that to me?"

_"Because I love...teasing...you. Yeah, yeah...teasing..." _Toph thought quietly to herself.

The group went out to hang up the posters. They were hanging up the posters together, when Sokka said,

"We should split up to cover more ground. Toph, you should just come with me."

"Why? You think I can't hang poster!" Toph said. She snatched the glue brush out of Sokka's bag, smeared the glue over the wall, grabbed a poster and slammed it against the wall backwards.

"It's upside-down isn't... I'll just go with Sokka."

The group split up Toph and Sokka, Aang took his glider to drop the posters over the city, and Katara went her own way. Three groups, three stories.

TOPH AND SOKKA.

"So, Toph, how did you deal with being blind before you learned earth bending?" Sokka asked remembering the poster incident.

"My parents hired an instructor that taught me a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Mainly counting steps, and some other stuff, like putting your thumb inside the cup, that way you know when to stop filling up the cup so it won't overflow."

"Wow, that thumb thing sounds pretty smart, but I don't I understand."

"It's pretty simple too. You take a cup, and put your thumb inside the lip of the cup. When the water hits your thumb you know you have a full cup of water, also you know how much water there is. I do it all the time."

"You said something about counting steps. What's that all about?" Sokka asked pausing for a moment to hang up another poster.

"Well, with the help with the teacher I learned how to walk the same distance with each step. If you always go the same distance you can count how many steps it is from my bedroom to the top of the staircase. From the top of the staircase to the bottom of the steps. The steps to the foyer, and the foyer to the front gate. I knew the whole layout of my house by steps."

"Wow, that sounds hard. What if someone moved something in your little step-path?" Sokka asked while again stopping to hang up another poster.

"I'd walk into it, and hurt myself."

"Did you hurt yourself a lot?"

"Yeah, lots of bruises."

"Why not use a stick, to help you feel out obstacles?"

"I did use a stick for a while, but by then I already knew how to earth bend to the extent that I could feel my surroundings."

"Wow, you know you are pretty lucky for finding the badger-moles."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Come on we have more posters to hang up."

AANG.

Aang, flew over the streets dropping posters from his bag. The posters fluttered to the ground. Where anyone could pick them up.

_"I should be happy! But I'm not. I should be happy the Uncle got his own tea shop in the Upper Ring." _Zuko thought to himself, as he walked out of his apartment that he shared with his uncle. Zuko's attention was caught by a paper swaying down to the ground. He grabbed it out of the air, and uncrumpled it. His eyes opened it disbelief, and he ran back to his apartment.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted from outside the door, and burst into the room.

"Zuko? What happened?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"The Avatar, is in Ba Sing Se, and he is looking for his bison." Zuko said as he showed the poster to his uncle.

"Zuko, you have to think about what you want, we are happy here."

"Did you ever think that I wanted to be a tea boy?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity."

"I want my destiny." Zuko said disgusted, looking down at the floor.

"Then that means you have to ask yourself, 'What do I want?' and, 'Who am I?'."

Zuko stormed off to his room to prepare to find the Avatar's bison.

KATARA.

Katara was going through the streets hanging posters, and was about to hang another one, when a familiar voice called her name.

"Katara?"

She turned around to see who said her name, her eyes saw Jet, and she blushed while bending two waves from the near by river, and smashed them against Jet.

"Katara! I've changed! I want to help!" Jet said trying to convince the girl.

"That's what you said last time!" she argued back.

"I mean it! I don't even have my Freedom Fighters!" Jet still trying to tell the girl.

Katara wasn't buying any of it,

"Go tell it to some other girl!" she shouted at him while backing him into a back-alley.

As Jet's final act to convince the deranged girl, he throws down his hook swords.

"I just, want to help." Jet says, as he reaches for something behind his back. Katara seeing him reach for a weapon, bends icicles and shoots them at Jet, pinning his clothes to the end of the alley.

"Katara! What happened?" Sokka asked as he, Toph, and Aang, were all running to the noise of the fight Jet and Katara were in.

"Jet happened." Katara blathered back to her brother. Toph raised an eyebrow at the name, Aang struck a fighting pose along with Sokka.

"Please, I've changed. I want to help you guys with Appa." Jet says as he pulls out the wanted poster out of his back pocket.

"He's lying." Katara said still angry at the boy.

"No, he isn't." Toph said as she placed her palm on the wall Jet was hanging on.

"How do you know, Toph?" Aang asked.

"When you lie there is a physical reaction, your heartbeat speeds up, I can sense the Jet's heartbeat and it didn't change, so he is telling the truth." Toph explained to the group.

"Katara, we have to trust him, he is our only lead." Aang said putting his hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Fine, but I still don't trust you."

"Fine, the place where I heard that Appa might be is by my place of work." Jet said, and Aang bended the icicles off him.

The group followed Jet to a barn, where Appa was no where in sight.

"I knew it! He tricked us!" Katara said.

"No I'm not, Katara. I told you, I left the Freedom Fighters a while ago. I heard that the someone was holding a gaint, white beast in here." Jet explained.

"Yeah, he was picked up this morning, something about a rich man living in Whale Tail Island." a stranger said who was sweeping.

"I've been sweeping fur, and... other droppings all week, they call me Ol' Sweepy." Sweepy said.

"Right where is Whale Tail Island?" Aang asked Sokka.

Sokka pulled out his map, and putted to the island.

"All the way back home, near the South Pole." Sokka said.

"That would take a long time to get there even with Appa, Aang." Katara told the disappointed Avatar.

"Yeah, the rich guy wanted the thing for a zoo." Sweepy said.

"Don't you have somewhere else to sweep?" Katara half asked half demanded.

"I get it. I know when Sweepy isn't needed." Sweepy said, and walked off.

"Right, well lets go to Whale Tail Island." Aang says confidently and starts to get up and walk out of the warehouse.

"Here, I'll come with you." Jet says. Katara still furious at him,

"No, Jet you can't."

"Why, not?" Jet asks.

Katara has no answer for this, and allows to Jet to come with the group.

"Was Jet your boyfriend or something?" Toph asks Katara.

"No!" Katara shouts at the earth bender.

"I can tell you're lying!" Toph says in a sing-song voice.

Katara 'humphf's' amd storms out of the warehouse with Toph in tow. The group plus Jet, are walking down the street, when Smellerbee and Longshot catch up to the group and approach Jet.

Smellerbee saw Jet walk down the street, but decided not to approach him. _"He looks happy, and I want the best for him." _She thought. With no one to stop them, and keep the group in Ba Sing Se, they headed out to start the five month journey to Whale Tail Island

THE END (of Chapter 5)

* * *

Now, rhe real story begins, this was my plan along I just forgot to do it.

dediacted to justthisguyyouknow read his story now!

PLEASE R&R


	7. Chapter 6

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 6

"The Journey Begins"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The characters of this story are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

"Long Feng, your plan has succeeded. To lure the Avatar and his friends out of Ba Sing Se, in order to find his bison."

"Good, good. Now, Lin, I want you to follow them, closely. Make sure that they do not come back to Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, Long Feng sir."

Lin was an earth bending prodigy, like Toph, and by the age of 15 she joined the Dai Lee. A year has passed and now she has been given her biggest assignment, to keep the Avatar away from Ba Sing Se. She had jet, black hair that fell past her shoulders, a neutral face adorned with light green eyes. She stood at an average height, and was deeply cunning, a master tactician and planner. She could be called a perfectionist, and had the ego to match. Her pale skin deeply contrasted her black hair, and she had an thirst for knowledge. She lived by two maxims, "It is what you learn, after you know everything." and "Let bygone's be bygone's." She forgives quickly, but never forgets. All in all she was an attractive young woman, who followed her orders, and fulfilled them completely.

"Allright." Sokka said, going over the plan one more time with everyone.

"Whale Tail Island is five months away without Appa. We'll have to hurry in order to back in time for the invasion on the solar eclipse."

"Throwing this out there, but what if Appa isn't there?" Toph asked, putting her hands up.

"He has to be. For Aang's sake, and the invasions." Sokka said.

"Okay, but what route are we taking?" Jet asked.

"We'll travel along the coast, that way we'll always be close to towns, and there will be less travelers. This will make our trip easier." Sokka answered.

"We can't sleep on the coast if there is rain." Aang pointed out.

"Right, a forest follows the coast, we'll sleep in the forest if it rains."

Toph was marveling at how Sokka figured everything out. Then she blushed at the thought of Sokka, and then giggled at the thought of him kissing her.

"Toph? You okay?" Katara asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine."

"You giggled. What was so funny?" Sokka asked to her.

Toph punched her crush in the arm and said,

"Stick with the plan, Meathead."

"Right. We need to get out of Ba Sing Se and head south and start to trek down to Whale Tail Island.

"Then what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's get a move on!" Toph said with enthusiasm, as they were finally leaving Ba Sing Se.

Once they packed up their bags, Team Avatar met Jet at the train station, he already bought the tickets out of Ba Sing Se.

"These tickets will get us to the first village. It's about a two day's ride on the train." Jet said to the everyone, handing them their own tickets.

"A two day's ride on a train, this sucks." Sokka said kicking a rock.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, Sokka. Cheer up." Aang said.

"Be quiet, Optimistic Oliver."

"Fine, Pessimistic Pete!" Aang fought back.

"Who names their child Pete?"

"My name is Pete." Pete called out.

"Hey! My name is Pete, too!" Pete also called out.

"Mine's Peter! Does that one count?" Peter questioned.

"Fine! I get it. You are all named Pete!" Sokka cried out in defeat.

"Who said my name?" another Pete called.

"No one called your name!" Sokka yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Calm down Sokka. The train will be fine." Toph said latching her arms onto his.

"All aboard!" the train conductor shouted.

"This is it. You guys ready?" Jet asked.

They all mumbled a 'yes' in reply, and got onto the train to start their journey. Lin was following the group, and managed to sneak onto the train Team Avatar boarded. Toph sat closer to Sokka on the way out, than on the way into Ba Sing Se, as she didn't want a another crazed man coming in between them. Jet sat next to Katara and Aang on the other, Katara caring for Aang more, sat closer to him than Jet.

Smellerbee and Longshot followed Jet to the train station, and they saw him board the train and leave Ba Sing Se.

"I guess he's leaving." Smellerbee said.

"..." Longshot replied.

"You're right, lets go back home."

The train was built for over-night passage. It had passenger rooms, that were outiftted with bunk beds on one wall, and the opposite wall was a closet for luggage. The beds were split up by ticket, and be shear luck Toph was bunking with Sokka, Aang with Katara, and Jet's bunk-mate was still a mystery. The 'couples' kept themselves, and saw each other at lunch and dinner. Jet was still irked on who was his bunk-mate, and after lunch he went back to his room, where he met someone.

"Omm, hello?" Jet asked to the stranger, who's back was facing him.

"Oh, sorry. Are you my bunk-mate?" the stranger asked as she turned around.

Jet was lost for words. _"Sure she's attractive looking, but something can't be this good. Nothing good happens to me." _Jet recovered from his inner monologue and replied,

"Ahh, yes I am. My name is Jet." he said sticking his hand out.

"My name is Lin. A pleasure to meet you Jet." Lin said sticking her hand to meet his in a hand shake.

"The pleasure is all mine." Jet said trying to be a gentleman, "Are you hungry, they are serving lunch in the lunch car, if you want to get some?"

"I'd love too, but I don't know where it is, I have never been outside of the city, let alone the train."

"I'll show you, come with me." and he stuck out his hand again. Lin thinking it was for another hand shake put her hand into his, but was surprised he kept his hold and held hands with her, showing her the lunch car.

_"Her hand is soft, that's a plus." _Jet thought, while Lin was thinking, _"Quite the gentleman he is, and not shabby looking either."_

The lunch car, was about to end serving lunch when Jet and Lin walked in. They were served their pre-paid meal, and talked about themselves.

"So, Jet." Lin asking starting the conversation, "Where are you from?"

"The Earth Kingdom, I became a refugee, and moved to Ba Sing Se."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Change of scenery." Jet told her, not wanting to say that he was with the Avatar.

"Ba Sing Se can be boring once you have seen the sights."

"Why are leaving?" Jet asked the girl.

"Work-related." Lin replied, not wanting to tell Jet that she was following the Avatar.

"Where do you work?"

"A tea shop in the upper ring." Lin coolly said, using her previous job title before joining the Dai Lee.

"A tea shop. How is that related to you leaving Ba Sing Se?"

"They want me to manage a new shop in a small village outside of the city."

"What village?"

"I think it was...oh I can't remember, it is on a scroll in my bag."

"No worries."

The two told each other about themselves, their background, likes, dislikes, and they finished eating their lunch shortly.

It was getting close to dinner time, and all five members of Team Avatar, joined for dinner, and Jet asked Lin to come along to meet his friends. When Lin saw that Jet was with the Avatar, she pulled him aside,

"Why didn't you tell me that you were with the Avatar?"

"I didn't want you to like me only because of him. I didn't want you to look at me and only see that I was with the Avatar. I am an independent person, who should stand out from the crowd."

_"Wow, he got me there. I would totally would have only seen him for who he was traveling with. He's good. Real good." _

"Alright, I believe you. Thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem, I care for my friends." Jet said looking down into her eyes.

Lin blushed at him, and they joined the Avatar for dinner. Dinner consisted mainly of talking, mostly for Lin, and eating came to a close second. After dinner the 'couples' returned to their rooms, for some late-night shenanigans.

THE END (of chapter 6)

* * *

I felt like I summarizing way to much with the other chapter 6. So I decided to go with an idea that I had for another chapter story. The old Epic was going way to slow, and not going where I wanted it. Still same old pairings TOKKA and KATAANG but now with Jet in the mix I can't just cock-block him. So I made up Lin for him. So that would be JETxOC I think. The combined name could be like LINT or something!

dedicated to justthisguyyouknow, read his story NOW!

PLEASE R&R (its my crack)


	8. Chapter 7

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 7

"Nights To Remember"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." This story's characters are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

Toph And Sokka

"Dibs on top bunk!"

"Oh, no you don't, Sokka. I get top bunk."

"I. Called. Dibs." he stared at her ineffectively.

Toph, in frustration, kicks up a pebble from the train, and fires it at Sokka's forehead.

"Look here, Sokka, but I am getting that top bunk."

"Over my dead body you will!"

Sokka was already at the top bunk, he jumped off in an attempt to land on Toph. Toph felt Sokka jump off the bunk and side-stepped the falling Sokka, making him land on the unforgiving rock floor. Sokka groaned in pain, as his breath left his lungs.

"Nice try Sokka." Toph said to the man.

Toph claimed up the ladder to the top bunk, but she forgot about Sokka, who stood up and grabbed her by her hips. He pulled her off the ladder and with Toph wrestling to break free of his grasp, Sokka lost his balance, falling backwards.

"AHH! SOKKA!" Toph yelled at the boy.

Sokka held fast to her hips, and made sure she didn't hit the ground. While she didn't hit the ground, she landed right on top of Sokka's chest. Toph was completely out-of-touch with her element, all she could 'see' was Sokka's outline. All she could feel was his heartbeat, his rising chest, and his breath. She didn't move, she didn't try to break out of the hold, the position, the situation. She was happy with where she was.

_ "Why does this feel right? I know it shouldn't. I should feel embarrassed, ashamed, something! Crap, what if he tries to kiss me? Would I let him? I shouldn't, but why do I feel that I would let him?" _Toph thought to herself.

_"Oh, shit. No, anything but...please...not that. Not in front of Toph." _Sokka thought.

"Umm, Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Sokka said trying to blow it off.

"I think you know where I am getting at." Toph said looking down his body, and stopping at his girth.

"Ohhh, that! I thought you meant something else." Sokka said, still trying to blow it off.

"What is it?" Toph moved her hips into Sokka's, experimenting innocently. Sokka shuttered at the movement.

"Toph." he gasped, "Don't do that please."

"Why?"

"It's inappropriate."

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

A slight pause.

"I get top bunk!" Toph yelled into Sokka's ear, stunning him while she climbed up the ladder to claim her bunk.

"Fine, fine, you win." Sokka said in defeat.

KATARA AND AANG

"Hey, Katara, come with me." Aang said as he opened a window.

"Aang, what are you doing?"

"Just come with me, and I'll show you."

He took her hand and lead her the window.He airbended them through the open window and onto the train car's roof.

"Aang, why did you take me out here?"

"Look up."

Katara did as she was asked, and her eyes grew wide at the sight of a meteor shower, dazzling across the night sky.

"Aang...it's...beautiful." she said finding her words.

"So are you, Katara."

Katara blushed at his compliment, and didn't try to hide it, she wants Aang to know how she felt at the moment.

"Thank you." she said in reply.

"You're welcome."

The couple laid out across the roof to watch the shower. The bright white streaks of meteor illuminated the midnight sky. The couple were so amazed at the sight, they didn't realize that they were holding hands.

_"This is really nice of Aang to show me this. How did you he know there was a meteor shower though?"_

"Aang..."

"Katara, I knew there was a meteor shower because all I have been doing is looking out windows, trying to see if Appa is out there."

Katara blushed again, at how Aang always was able to read her mind. _"I am so oblivious to not notice that Aang was doing that? Maybe I should pay more attention to him. Hey! That's not a bad idea." _Katara thought to herself.

"Aang I'm cold." Katara said as she realized that it was a brisk night, and she was shivering.

"We could go back inside."

"No, I want to stay out here."

"Then...Come here. I'll warm you up." Aang said this is he reached his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to his body warmth.

The motion was received with blushing from both parties, and a slight giggle from Katara.

_"Who know Aang was so...so...cheesy. Or is it charming? I don't know, but it's sweet."_

Katara snuggled against his body, conforming to his shape.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, thanks to you."

JET AND LIN

Jet and Lin were in their room, talking to get to know each other a bit more.

"So...Jet, where did you work in Ba Sing Se?"

"At a warehouse. I loaded and unloaded crates."

"So you must be strong then, huh?" she said with a flirt in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." he was completely unaware of her flirt.

"How did you know the Avatar?" Lin asked.

"Aang? I meet him a while back. In the woods I think. I can't remember all the details."

"Alright. Ever had a girlfriend?" with the flirt in her voice returning.

Jet blushed at this question, but answered,

"No. You?"

"No, I have never had a girlfriend."

"I meant boyfriend..." Jet clarified.

"I know what you meant, it is still a no."

"Who was that other girl? She seemed to like you."

"Katara?"

"Yes, that one." Lin answered.

"Yeah, I think she had a crush on me, but I guess she got over it."

Lin was becoming more jealous of this 'Katara' girl, and thought, _"Maybe, I could ask this 'Katara' person, on how to charm Jet into liking me."_

"What are you thinking about?" Jet asked his bunkmate.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You look really nice tonight." Jet said staring into her eyes.

"Thank you." she replied, turning her head so her bangs covered her blush.

"Are you blushing?" Jet wasn't fooled.

"What if I was?"

"I would say, 'That's cute.'."

This only intensified her blush even more.

"Well, I would say, 'Thank you.'." Lin said finding confidence in her voice again.

"You think I'm cute?" Lin asked continuing the conversation.

"No, I don't." Jet said, leaving a slight pause for Lin to register what he said, but before she said anything in reply, he continued,

"I think you are beautiful."

Lin's head was in a tizzy. _"He's so charming! He might charm me into liking him. I might prefer it that way too." _She thought.

"What were you thinking about again?" Jet asked.

"How do you know when I am thinking?"

"You crinkle your nose."

"I do!" Lin said covering her nose with her hands.

"I think it's cute." Jet said moving his hands to remove her's from her nose.

They stared at each other for a minute, realizing that both hands were in each other's.

"I should go to bed." Lin said breaking the silence.

"Top or bottom." was Jet's reply.

"I prefer the bottom."

"Good because I was going to take the top, even if that meant sleeping next to you."

_"Maybe I should have chosen the top then." _Lin's tired mind said.

"Goodnight, Lin."

"Goodnight, Jet."

The End (of chapter 7)

Reader: But what about Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara?

Me: Can it reader! They are in the next chapter.

Reader: fine

dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R (I give brownies!)


	9. Chapter 8

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 8

"A Roadblock"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." This is story's characters are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**A/N: I am going to try First Person, i.e. using, 'I', it puts you, the reader, right into the characters head, their POV (POINT OF VIEW) you see what they see, you feel what they feel, you know as much as they know. I haven't done this in a while so I'm rusty. If I do anything wrong please point it out to me and I'll fix it. THANKS.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning saw to it that it was pouring down rain, and everyone met for breakfast. They discussed on what to do after they get to the village.

"I say we buy some ostrich-horses and ride them to the coast, from there we will sail to Whale Tail Island." Sokka said.

"Buy? We have barely have any money, we used most of it to buy the tickets." Katara pointed out.

"Then we tell them that Aang is the avatar and he needs the ostrich-horses."

"I don't like using Aang, Sokka." Katara said.

"It might be the only way, Katara." Aang said, "I'll do it if I have to."

"Good, then it's settled." Toph said, getting up from her chair.

The train violently shaked, knocking everyone out of their seats.

"What was that!" Katara questioned.

"The train is going to fast around a turn." Toph said, placing her palm on the floor feeling out the train.

"If the train is going to fast...then...that means...its going to derail!" Sokka thought out to everyone.

"That's not good." Jet sputtered out.

"You think, Jet!" Sokka shouted to him.

"...Oh no..." Toph whispered, almost to herself.

Toph felt the first car of the train loose it's connection with the track, bringing the rest of the train with it. The group was shot forward, hitting a wall, knocking out Lin, Aang, and Toph. The train derailed into a forest, hitting trucks of trees and snapping branches. The lunch car, where the group was sitting, was one of the last cars in the train, which means it was one of the last ones to derail into the forest. This also meant that the lunch car had a higher chance of hitting train car sections in the forest.

The car was pulled off the rail, and flew into the forest. The nose of the car hit another car, that already crashed, flinging the group apart into the rain jungle.

Sokka's POV

_"Where am I? What happened?" _I thought to myself. I looked around, I was on a jungle floor, surrounded by trees and rain. _"That explains to where I am, but what happened?" _I again thought. Then it all came back me, the train had derailed. Then I remembered that Toph was knocked out. _"She hit her head really bad on that wall." _thinking to myself. I checked to see if any of my bones were broken, my left arm was broken, my ribs were sore, and my back just kills me. I managed to struggle to my feet, favoring my left arm, now deciding a plan of action, _"I need to find Toph, I need her, I need my best friend. I need to make sure she is okay, that she isn't hurt." _With this in my head, I set out to find Toph.

Jet's POV

_"Awesome. This just sucks." _I thought, _"Luckily, I landed in this bush. I don't think any of my bones are broken." _I checked to see, and I was right. _"Wait, where's Lin? I know she got knocked out cold back on the train, but she could have landed too far away from me." _I thought. I got up from my rain drenched bush, and set out to find Lin.

Katara's POV

_"Where's Aang?" _was all I could think of, from the moment I woke up. Something caught the attention of my eyes. _"What is that?" _I thought. It was in the distance, a glowing white, that looked familiar. _"It's Aang! His Avatar State must have kicked in as defensive measure." _I thought to myself, getting onto my feet. I ran to where Aang was, tripping over tree roots, and stumbling over pitfalls. I ran to his side, where I saw him look at me, and start to back out of the Avatar State. I caught him before he collapsed to the forest floor. I gave him a once over, and saw that his chest was bruised badly, along with mine. I didn't care about my health, I was too worried about Aang to notice my injuries. I pulled out my healing water and began to work on his chest.

Sokka's POV

My eyes saw something green, with a black top, laying on the ground. I ran over to it, and I saw that it was Toph. _"Yes, I found you Toph. Now come on."_ I thought to myself picking her up into my arms, bridal-style. I made note of a cave on my search for Toph, and walked back to it. The rain was really picking up, and the lightening was starting. _"It's never good to by in a forest when there is lightening." _I thought. When I got to the cave, I saw that Toph was shivering, hypothermia was settling into her body. _"What to do when someone has hypothermia, it only has one step. Warm the person up by any means necessary." _I thought to myself, I then shuttered at the thought of what I had to do. I couldn't make a fire because all the wood would be wet, so I had only one choice. I had to take off Toph's clothes and share my body warmth with her. I closed my eyes, and set out on my quest to undress the girl. I noticed I was shivering too, but I only took off my shirt, leaving my pants on. Since Toph was shivering the most I had to take off all of her clothes, except her undergarments. I finished ten minutes later, and I pulled her back close to my chest, and watch for the rain to stop.

Jet's POV

I found Lin lying face down in a puddle of water. I rushed to her side, flipped her over, and performed CPR to save her life. At my job, someone fell of the shipping boat, where I pulled them out of the water, and someone showed me how to do CPR. I titled her head back, opening her airway, checked for a pulse, which there was one; however, when I check to see if she was breathing, she wasn't. I acted quickly, performing mouth-to-mouth. After blowing into her mouth five times, I lifted off her mouth, and pushed on her sternum, in an attempt to push the water out of her lungs. On the third push she chocked and coughed the water out of her body. She could only look and me, and threw me into a deep hug, pushing her chest against mine.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing."

"No really, thank you."

The End (of Chapter 8)

* * *

You may have noticed that the chapters are shorter, this is for a reason. Cliffhangers, updates everyday, keeps the chapters from dragging on and on, more precise action, keeps the story simple, and I like short chapters.

There will be longer chapters, but I need to set up stuff first before we can get to that, more TOKKA fluff is on the way I promise! Next chapter is all Tokka. I swear.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R


	10. Chapter 9

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 9

"The Birds and The Bees"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender". The characters of this story are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

Sokka took a nap before the rain stopped, so he would have enough energy to go out of the cave and get a splint for his arm, after the rain stopped. He knew the others were not to far away, but he was bound to Toph. If he left her, she would most likely die from the cold. He could feel her warming up, but not enough to console him.

He held her close to his bare chest, only her chest wraps separating skin from skin, and while he was okay with this, he wondered on how Toph would react when she found out.

_ "Sokka! What did you do!"_

_ "I did it for your survival!"_

_ "Yeah, taking my clothes off is a great way to keep me from dying."_

_ "You were shivering, which means that hypothermia was setting in, and the quickest way to warm you up was to take off your wet clothes and share my body warmth with you."_

_ "Oh, really? What about a fire?"_

_ "It was raining, just like now, Toph."_

In his head the argument went on and on, with neither side showing as a victor. Then he felt Toph nestle her head deeper into his chest, and snuggling closer to his body. He didn't move, for he feared that if he did Toph would wake up, and Sokka didn't want to deal with the wild animal. He sat there, his back against the cave wall, he reveled on how close she was to his body. He rubbed her arms with his hands to provide warmth to her cold body. She moaned at his touch, causing Sokka to jump slightly, and he whispered,

"Toph? You awake?"

Silence was Toph's response. He didn't know, but Toph has been awake for over a half an hour, waking up during Sokka's nap. When she woke up, she took note of her surroundings. _"Okay, the train derailed. Worry on how that happened later. Body check, any broken bones? … No, but I'm freezing cold! Well, no wonder, I have no clothes on. Wait. Run that by me one more time. I. Have. No. Clothes. On. … Crap! Where did my clothes go? And what am I against? I can't find out about my clothes, so figure out second question." _Toph then nestled her head against what she was leaning against, so that her ear was against it. This action caused her whole body to snuggle closer to whatever it was. She heard it's heartbeat, and she knew immediately who it belonged to.

_"Sokka? Why is Sokka holding me against him? Oh no, we didn't do what I think we did. Please, whoever, say that we didn't." _Toph then heard Sokka speak.

"Toph? You awake?"

"..." was Toph's reply.

"Look, if you can hear me, please say something."

"...Something..." Toph was surprised on how raspy her voice was.

Sokka ignored her joke, but stored it in his head to use later. He continued,

"Toph, don't get angry on what I did."

"Too late, Snoozles."

"I had to take off your clothes or you would have died."

"Oh. How is that, Sokka?"

"Hypothermia." he replied blankly.

"What is that, I never heard of it."

"It's when you get wet, from cold water, and the water drains away your body heat. You literally die from the cold."

"So is that why my, clothes are off? You pervert."

"If I didn't take off your wet clothes, you surely would have died."

"At least you had the decency to leave my underwear on."

"I closed my eyes, if it helps."

"It doesn't because I really don't know if you did or not."

"Then you'll have to trust me."

Toph sat up a little, and before Sokka could pull her back, she punched him in his broken arm.

His scream in pain and agony, chilled Toph's blood, she never heard a scream in pain so loud. The scream echoed in the cave, bouncing off the walls for a good three seconds.

"Please, don't do that, ever again." He grunted through his teeth in between the waves of pain.

"Sokka, I didn't know."

"Well, it's not like you would have cared anyway." Sokka said in anger.

_"I saved her life, and this is how she repays me! I can't think of a word to express my anger, I'll have to make one up." _Sokka thought, but Toph continued,

"Sokka, I would have cared."

"Right, and I'm the Queen of the Fire Nation."

"Sokka, how can you say something like that?" Toph said in a tone of confusion.

"I saved your life, and this is how you repay me!" it wasn't a question, but Toph treated as one.

"No, I would never hurt you, to repay you. I didn't know that your arm was hurt."

Sokka grunted in reply, like a caveman, but, again, Toph went on,

"How bad is your arm?"

"It's broken."

Toph went into panic-mode, Def-con 5, and she had so many questions for her savior.

"What happened to break your arm?"

"The train derailed, remember?"

Memories from the that morning came flooding back into Toph's head. She remembered the train detaching from the track, but then her mind blanked out after that.

"Where are we?"

"A jungle, other than that, I have no idea."

"Where are the others?"

"No idea."

"What happened to me?"

"You got knocked out back on the train before we crashed. I then found you, soaking wet, and shivering, and I brought us to this cave."

"Why are..."

"No more questions. The rain stopped, we need wood for a fire, and to make me a splint."

Toph nodded in reply, and quickly asked where her clothes were. Sokka replied back that her clothes were still to wet, to wear, and that she would have to tough it out. Toph didn't like walking around just in her underwear in the middle of the jungle, and she had good reason too. Sokka wouldn't stop staring at her body.

_"Sure, she's twelve, but why can't I stop looking at her?" _Sokka thought, and just as he thought of this, Toph slipped in a puddle. She landed on all fours, and again Sokka, could only notice that her derriere was sticking out. Toph realized what position she was in, and turned her head towards Sokka.

"Stop staring, and help me up!"

Sokka scrambled over to her, and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her up. After the butt-incident, they found some wood, and returned to the cave. Sokka managed to make a splint out of the wood, noticed Toph feeling around.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"Looking for my wet clothes."

"Why? They're wet."

"This is why."

Toph turned around showing Sokka that her chest wraps have tore completely through. Toph had to hold them up in order not to expose herself to Sokka.

"What happened to them?" Sokka asked pointing to her chest wrap, to no avail.

"You mean my chest wrap, I suppose?"

"Yes." Sokka said disappointed at that he forgot Toph couldn't see his gestures.

"My guess is that a some of those sticks snagged the wrap, and tore through it when I set them down."

"Here, let me help you look for your clothes. I put them down over here." Sokka said walking over to a rock nearby.

He checked her clothes, all of them were very, wet, but her undershirt was moderately dry. He handed it to her, saying,

"Here, this is your undershirt. It might still be wet, but it's dryer then all of your other clothes."

"Thanks Sokka." she mumbled.

Sokka then sat back down, by a pile of logs, and went back to failing at lighting a fire.

"This is impossible!" he shouted in frustration.

"What's impossible?" Toph asked walking toward his voice, as the soaked ground fuzzed her 'vision'.

"Lighting these logs on fire!"

"Maybe because they're wet?" Toph questioning Sokka's brain capacity.

"I know that, but with out fire, your clothes won't dry, and with out dry clothes we'll have to share body heat."

"And is there something wrong with my body heat?" Toph said coyly.

"Well, no."

"Good, because I thought you liked sharing my body heat." she said with heat in her voice.

"Well, I did."

"Did? What happened?" Toph teased.

"I mean I DO." Sokka corrected.

"Good, 'cus I liked sharing my heat with you, mister." Toph said with a flirt in her voice.

_"I've never seen Toph, act like this! I didn't know Toph could act like this. Brain! Did we know that Toph could act like this? ...No, sir. Unaware of present Toph, sir! Shit, I'm screwed." _Sokka thought to himself, and then he asked,

"Toph, why are you acting like this?"

"Why do you ask? I thought you liked this."

"It's just that your twelve! I didn't think you could act like this."

"You don't know a lot about me, Sokka." Toph said returning to her normal voice, but with more cheeriness than usual.

"I know more than most people."

"Like what?"

"I know how you lived before you could earth bend."

"..." Toph's reply was silent.

"You're really brave Toph. You're lucky that you can earth bend. Imagine what would happen if you couldn't."

_"Well, for one I wouldn't be having this conversation. I would still be at my parent's house. My life would be miserable, and I wouldn't have met you, Sokka." _Toph pondered. Then Toph continued,

"Does it bother you that you can't bend? I mean before Jet joined, you were the only non-bender in our group."

"Normally, no. Because I was always with them, I took their abilities for granted. Like, now for instance. Normally, Katara would bend the water out of these logs, and then I would light them on fire. My skills are always second, compared to your guy's skills."

"Sokka..."

"No, Toph. I mean, I'm jealous of your power, but I like to think that you guys need me just as much as I need you."

_"I do need you as much as you need me Sokka." _Toph thought, but she realized that Sokka was waiting for her to say something in reply.

"I...We do need you as much as you need us. No joke."

"Thanks Toph. Hearing it is better than thinking."

"We all like being told that we are needed. It's natural."

"Toph, you are really mature for your age, you know that, right?"

"I've been told that on occasion."

Toph shuttered, she felt herself become cold. Sokka saw this, and beckoned her to sit next to him, and she obliged. Here, Sokka, took out a hold of her body, and dragged her close to his. Their stomachs growled in unison, and they laughed at the coincidence.

"I guess we should get some food, huh?" Sokka said as he poked Toph's mid-section.

"I guess we should." she replied back, swatting his hand away, who was looking for a second poke.

Toph held onto Sokka's arm, as they ventured out in to the jungle, to look for some berries.

"Why, can't we have meat, Sokka?" Toph complained.

"We have no fire to cook the meat, Toph." Sokka said.

Toph groaned in disgust, while Sokka found a berry bush, and picked off enough berries for the both of them. The walk back to the cave was a quiet one, as Sokka and Toph both ate their dinner. The berries would have to satisfy their hunger till morning.

It was getting late in the evening, when the couple returned to the cave from the berry expedition. Sokka checked Toph's clothes, and deemed her shorts were dry enough to wear. Although Toph's clothes were still damp, she felt better knowing that Sokka would stop staring at her legs, butt, and her panties. Sokka sneaked in one last glace at Toph's half-naked body before she was fully clothed.

Sokka, re-doubled his efforts to start a fire, and his hard-work paid off. A small fire washed the cavern into an orange glow, and Sokka put the clothes closer to the flame, to speed up the drying process. Toph sat in Sokka's lap, his arms around her in a tight embrace. She was still cold, and used it as an excuse to snuggle with Sokka.

She felt his bare chest, the muscles that were forming underneath his skin, were tense like rip cord, and conformed to her shape. His body swallowed Toph, she heard his heartbeat pound away inside his rib cage.

"Sokka?" Toph said, her breath dancing on his chest.

"Yes?" Sokka replied, his words drowning into her hair.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"You're welcome. I'll glad do it again."

"I know you will, and I'll return the favor."

Silence entrapped the two. It wasn't an awkward silence that would normally occur, in an awkward situation like this. But the two people involved are no way normal. Their personalities, counter-balanced each other perfectly. They reveled in their closeness and their presence.

"Sokka?" Toph asked again, snapping the silence.

"Yes?" Sokka replied.

"How are babies made?"

Sokka was stunned at the question, but he recovered.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you?"

"I asked, but they wouldn't go into detail. All they said that a man and a woman was involved."

"Well that is true, a man and a woman is needed."

"But how do they get around to making one?"

"Are you implying that you want to make one!" Sokka said straighting his back, lifting his head off her hair.

"Well, no, because I don't know how to make one." Toph said, not moving.

_"How does one explain sex, to a twelve year old? Gran-Gran told me after a woman gave birth in the tribe, but I was fife-teen! Not twelve! What a touchy subject to talk about, and she isn't even embarrassed about asking. She still has her childhood innocence, I guess." _Sokka thought to himself.

"Well? Are you going to tell me Sokka?" Toph said with impatience.

"It's a touchy subject, Toph. I didn't find out until I was fife-teen."

"Well, you said I was very mature for my age."

"I did say that." Sokka reminisced.

"So I should know what a more mature person knows, because I act like one."

"I can't argue with that." Sokka said with defeat in his voice.

Sokka then went out to explain how a baby is made, and he remembered something, that happened on the train.

"Toph, do you remember on the train, when we were fighting for top bunk?"

"Yes. I landed on you." Toph pointed out.

"Right, and when you were on top of me, do you remember what you felt?" Sokka said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Yeah, we stood there for a while, and then you got hard, down wherever." Toph said, flailing her arms to further explain 'down wherever'.

"But what does you being hard, have to do with making babies?" Toph continued.

"Well, what do you have in the place where I was hard?"

It was Toph's turn to blush, she didn't know why she was blushing, but she forged on ahead.

"I have something, I know the name, but I'm not saying it. I'm too embarrassed."

"Good, now think of something a long the lines of puzzle pieces, and then think of what I have, and what you have."

Toph thought for a moment, and had an epiphany. It's like, when you hear a cuss word, and then you suddenly know all of the other ones. She knew, now what he was going at, and she finally had a grasp of intimacy.

"You get what I'm saying?" Sokka asked Toph who was still in thought.

_"So, he got a hard-on because his body was preparing for..." _Toph thought, and then asked,

"What is the act called?"

"Sex." Sokka mumbled.

_"Okay, so, he got a hard-on because his body was preparing for sex. But why, he had to have __known that we weren't going to do that. Right?" _Toph again pondered to herself.

"So, back on the train, why did you get one?" Toph asked to Sokka, who was still holding her close to his chest.

"I don't know."

"You had to have known we weren't going to...you...know."

"Yeah, I knew that much. Sometimes guys get them when they are close to someone they find attractive."

"So, you think I'm attractive?"

"Yes, you look beautiful, always."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Snoozles." Toph jokingly replied.

Then Toph, noticed that even though that she and Sokka were as close as they were on the train, he didn't have what he had last time.

"So why, don't you have one now? I mean we are as close as we were on the train."

"Different situation, I guess. If I don't hold you close you might die. Back on the train, we were playing, probably flirting."

"Do you still find my attractive?" Toph was now suddenly self-conscious on how Sokka thought about her, which is unlike her usual train of thought.

"Yes, I still think you are attractive."

"Thanks Sokka."

"You're welcome."

The couple wrapped together more tightly, as they didn't want to loosen their grip on each other during the night. They went to sleep, Toph resting her head on Sokka's chest, and Sokka resting his head on Toph's head. They dreamed about the heart-to-heart they had, and the act with it. It would be the best sleep they had for a long time.

The End (of chapter 9)

* * *

Like I promised. Over 3,000 words and all TOKKA! A reviewer wanted this chapter and wanted it well done, I think you know who you are, Demonking101. FYI demonking101 don't threaten the author of a story, not nice. But without his help or his threats this wonderful chapter would have never been. CHEERS demonking101.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow READ HIS STORY NOW!

PLEASE R&R


	11. Chapter 10

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 10

"The Beauty and the Beast"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." The characters of the story are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

Katara was busy healing Aang's chest. She didn't notice that his head cracked open, and was causing his brain to swell. Katara then saw Aang convulse and once again, he entered the Avatar State. He whipped powerful gusts of wind around him, snapping trees in half, and sending splinters of wood as shrapnel all around him.

Katara cried out in horror as she narrowly avoided the wooden shrapnel, and she once again calmed the Avatar down by her touch. She then tried to remember the limited healing lessons she had while in the North Pole. Luckily, they were all about trauma victims.

_"Now, class, today we are going to learn how to deal with trauma victims."_

_ "Yes, Mrs. Kommo."_

_ "Trauma victims act out in a defensive manner due to brain swelling. Every victim acts and behaves differently, but there is always a defensive act. The victim will try to fight off help, and resist healing."_

_ "Yes, Mrs. Kommo."_

_ "Heal the head first to help reduce the swelling, and the victim should calm down enough to heal more fully."_

Katara, now remembered the lesson, rushed to reduce Aang's swelling. She could tell it was working, as he visibly relaxed, which is always a good sign. She sat there keeping her water on his head, healing the gash on the back of his head.

Once she felt that he was able to be left alone, long enough for her to make some type of shelter, she set out gathering fan leaves and sticks. She bended the water off the leaves and her clothes to make them dry, but they were only going to be wet again because of the torrential downpour. She returned to the clearing where she left Aang, and propped the make-shift shelter against a tree trunk. She then bended the water out of Aang's clothes, and then picked him up to put under the shelter.

She took this time to heal her chest, which was bruised badly, and to make Aang as comfortable as possible. She waited for Aang to come to, which wasn't very long. He fluttered his eyes opened, taking in his surroundings little by little. He saw he was under some leaves, and he turned his head to meet Katara's blue eyes. This reminded him when he was taken out of the iceberg, and she was the first thing he saw. Now, the only difference to him, is that she was more beautiful the second time.

Katara smiled at the now awake Avatar, and he groaned in pain.

"Katara? What happened?"

"The train derailed. I looked for you after I got up from the wreckage, and I found you in the Avatar State. I tried to heal you, but then you went back into the Avatar State for a second time. I saw your head had a big gash on it, and I healed your swelling in your brain."

"Okay. Where are we?" Aang said, trying to absorb all of the information that was thrown at him.

"I made a shelter, which is where we are now."

"Where is here?"

"I don't know some forest."

"Let me make a more proper tent." Aang said as he bended the earth to from a tent over the leaves.

"You shouldn't bend. You need some rest." Katara chided the young man.

"I'm hungry."

"I thought you would, so I picked some berries for us. I already had my share."

Katara handed Aang the berries, which would have to last to him till tomorrow. The rain showed no signs of letting up.

"Where are the others?" Aang asked as he munched on the last berry.

"I have no clue."

"We should go find them." he suggested.

"It can wait till tomorrow. You need your strength."

Silence over took the couple, and they shifted uneasily in it. Wanting to break the silence Aang asked,

"I didn't hurt you when I was in the Avatar State?"

"No, I was lucky that you didn't. You really scare me when you go into the Avatar State."

"I sorry, Katara. I can't control myself when I am in it. I wish you don't have to see me like that."

"It's not the part where you can't control yourself, Aang, no one can control that much power so soon. But what scares me is how I see you in pain. When you go into the Avatar State, all I see on your face is pain."

"Katara, I'm sorry." Aang pulled her into a loose hug, as he was still weak from his injuries.

"It's okay, Aang." Katara said as she hugged him back lightly, minding his injuries.

Silence enthralled the two of them again. This time, it wasn't an awkward silence, but that both of them were enjoying each other's presence silently. They occupied their time by practicing their bending on the rain droplets, that clung to the leaves. They never left the tent, but as the day grew on they sat closer to each other. It was coming close to midnight, when Katara finally broke the silence.

"Aang?" her voice raspy from neglect.

"Yes."

"I'm cold."

"Here." Aang said as he offered his hand to her.

She latched onto it, and was pulled to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and asked.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Goodnight, Aang."

"Sleep tight, Katara."

Jet and Lin

Jet held Lin close, as she was towards the man who saved her life.

"Thank you, Jet."

"It was no problem."

"No really, thank you."

"We should find some shelter." Jet said pointing to an out-cropping.

"I'm too weak to walk."

"Then I'll carry you."

Jet picked her up bridal-style, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel the toned muscles under his wet clothes that clung to his body. They reached the over hang, and they both shivered from the lack of body heat.

"I'm soooo cold." Jet chattered with his teeth rattling.

"We need to take off our wet clothes, so we don't get whatever it's called." Lin said.

"Hypothermia?" Jet said as he pried off his shirt.

Jet struggled to take off his clothes, and Lin offered to take his boots, but Jet denied the assistance. Jet was unashamed of his body, and Lin could see why. It was toned from climbing trees, sword fighting, and lifting crates. Jet didn't remember the first two reasons why his body was so muscular. Lin could only stare, as Jet stripped down to his boxers, and brought his knees to his chest.

"You too, Lin." Jet said with playfulness.

"Oh, right."

Lin undid her kimono, and slipped it off, leaving it as a pile of cloth on the muddy ground.

"That looked pretty easy." Jet joked.

"Yeah, and you seemed to have a tough time." Lin joked back.

"It seems to me that you have some experience taking off your clothes." Jet winked, and Lin caught his undertones.

"It seems to me that you don't take your clothes off enough." Lin said, this Jet time having to catch her undertones.

"I called you a harlot, Lin. What do you have to say to that?"

"I just called you a virgin. So eat that, Jet." Lin laughed to him.

Jet's cheeks turned red, she pegged him good, and he didn't even catch her, while she caught him.

"I'm not a harlot." Lin said defending herself.

"I know." Jet said looking at the mud.

"It's okay, I knew you meant it as a joke, and I took it as one." Lin comforted.

"I know, but did you joke back?"

"I don't get what you're trying to say."

"You called me a virgin, so what if I am?"

"I said it as a joke. I admire that you are one. If it helps, I'm one too." Lin's eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm cold." Jet said, changing the subject.

"Sokka was telling me over dinner last night, of how he saved a tribe member, who was drowning. After he pulled the man out, Sokka said he wrapped him in blankets to keep him warm."

"We don't have blankets Lin."

"I know, but we have each other."

"What are you getting at?"

"We...could...share our body warmth."

"Lin, I don't think you noticed, but I am half-naked, along with you, and the last thing I want to do is be close to someone."

"It's the only way."

"No, I'm not doing that."

"Come on. For me?" Lin said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. For you."

Lin crawled to where Jet was, with him staring the whole time, and wrapped her arms around him. Their, faces inches apart, and they could both tell that the other was blushing from the contact. Jet was mesmerized by her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Jet said blankly.

"Thank you." Lin answered back, he blush intensifying.

They leaned into each other, their foreheads touching. Jet brought his arms to her waist, and pulled her closer, closing the distance between their lips. To them, time froze, rain droplets suspended in the air. When they pulled apart, the world played catch-up with time. They stayed in each other's arms, and they feel asleep, happily.

Zuko

Zuko saw that the Avatar's bison was missing, and he showed his uncle the poster. That night he donned his Blue Spirit outfit and his dual Dao swords, and set out into the night to find information about the missing bison.

The End (of chapter 10)

* * *

Okay I wanted the rest of the couples to catch up with Toph and Sokka. Zuko makes an apperance. Jet and Lin share some spit. Aang and Katara are still innocent. Chapter 11 is a big one as it reveals some missing links in the story. Title comes from the first part. Aang acts all beastly and Katara is the beauty.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R


	12. Chapter 11

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 11

"Freedom."

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." The characters of this story are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

The sun was shining the next morning, greeting the separated couples with a smile. Toph's clothes dried during the night, and Jet's and Lin's clothes were still wet because they never made a fire. Aang and Katara were fine, and had a great night's sleep despite all of the mud. They all separately planned on what to do today, and all the couples decided to travel to the village that the train was taking them.

The village was named Fulu. The name 'Fulu' comes from that village used to be a prison camp for prisoners of war for the earth kingdom. But when the Fire Nation took the village over, the prison camp was then used for Earth Kingdom prisoners of war. It is a bustling village, that resembles more of a sprawling city, than a quaint village. With a population of around 75,000 it makes for a good contender of the largest Fire Nation city. Fulu is often called the suburbs of Ba Sing Se. Most of the buildings are made out of rock, which makes sense, as it is in the Earth Kingdom, while some smaller homes are fabricated out of wood. Fire Nation banners contrast the browns and greens, and war propaganda is interspersed throughout the whole village.

From where the couples landed after the train derailed, they all faced a day's long hike to Fulu. Sokka went out for some meat, while Katara and Lin picked berries for Aang and Jet. Aang and Katara arrived at Fulu in the late evening, while closely followed by Jet and Lin. Now together they waited for Toph and Sokka.

Toph and Sokka

"Good job getting lost, Sokka." Toph said. Her voice oozing sarcasm.

"I can't read with a light, Toph." Sokka said trying to keep his composure.

"Oh, I know we could have brought a torch. Oh wait. We left the fire at the cave!"

"You aren't helping, Toph."

"You're the map guy. You're the man, you are supposed to get ME out of this."

"Why should I get you out of this? So I can be attacked by your insults?"

"Because I thought..."

"You thought what?" Sokka said, his voice attacking Toph's ears.

"I thought...you cared for me." Toph said quieting her voice to a whisper.

"I do care. I don't want you to be in this forest. This forest sucks." Sokka said looking at the young woman.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're right, I should have asked that guy back there for directions." Sokka said dropping to one knee.

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Real men don't ask for directions."

"Shut up." Toph said pushing the warrior out of her way, causing him to land in mud.

Sokka got up and brushed off the mud, and ran to catch up with Toph.

"I feel it! The whole village is made of rock! This way!" Toph exclaimed to her travel buddy.

They ran the rest of the way to the village. Toph felt for the rest of the group, and not to her surprise they were already in the village. Now with the group completely together, minus Appa and their luggage, they set out to book a room at the Jade Dragon.

On the way each couple relayed their nights to the rest of the troop. How they found each other, who saved who's life, where they slept, what they ate, and they left out most of the intimate conversations. They reached the Jade Dragon, which is a rather run down motel, but to Aang and Katara who picked it, the name sounded nice.

"I'm sorry, but we only have three rooms available." the graveyard-shift, motel manager said to Team Avatar.

"Well, we have six people, so we'll all have to bunk with someone." Sokka said turning to the group.

Aang and Katara looked at each other and blushed, Jet and Lin noticeably avoided eye contact, while Toph stood there unwavering. Toph feared that if she moved at the news of bunking with someone, she might faint, plus her heartbeat was racing towards the moon.

"Katara and I will bunk because we are family." Sokka said, he didn't want the rest of the group to think that he liked Toph. Everyone jumped on the opposite pairings, ending with Toph and Lin bunking, and Jet and Aang sharing the last room.

The new bunk-mates went to their rooms, and once getting over the fact that the rooms had one bed, they went to bed.

Blue Spirit

"Now, tell me where the sky bison is." Zuko said, lowering his to disguise his identity.

"Lake Laogai, its under Lake Laogai." the captured Dai Lee Agent spilled to Zuko.

"And where is the Avatar? I heard he skipped town." Zuko interrogated the Agent, raising up his dual Dao swords closer the Agent's neck.

"The last report from our mole was that they were heading to Whale Tail Island to search for the sky bison."

"Now, you just told me the bison was under Lake Laogai, and now it's halfway across the world on Whale Tail Island! Which is it!" Zuko demanded from the paralyzed Dai Lee Agent.

"Whale Tail Island is a red herring to throw the Avatar off course, and get him out of Ba Sing Se. The bison is really under Lake Laogai I swear!"

"Good, you've been a pal." Zuko said this and cut the Agent's neck open, killing him.

For Zuko finding Lake Laogai was easy, and for the Blue Spirit it was easy to sneak into the compound and find the bison. For Iroh even in his old age, he found it even easier to trail Zuko.

Zuko found the bison's holding cell, and was stopped by the sound of the door closing.

_"I didn't close the door." _Zuko thought to himself, and he turned around holding his Dao swords in a striking pose. He was stunned to find his uncle staring back at him.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Iroh asked his nephew.

Zuko pulled off his Blue Spirit mask in defeat and answered,

"My destiny."

"What were you going to do with the bison?" Iroh asked with suppressed anger in his voice.

"I was going to plan something."

"No, you weren't, you never think things through Zuko!"

"What!"

"Remember when you had the Avatar in your hands back at the South Pole? You didn't plan ahead and he escaped."

"This is my destiny uncle." Zuko said walking closer to the bison, who roared in defense.

"No. This is a banished prince wanting his honor back."

"And what if it is!"

"Then this," Iroh said pointing to the chained bison, "isn't your destiny."

"How would you know!"

"You don't pick your destiny, it picks you."

"Enough of your stupid proverbs." Zuko said turning his back to his uncle.

"If you want your destiny, then you have to ask yourself the big questions! Who am I? And, what do I want?"

"I want the Avatar."

"But who are you?" Iroh asked to his confused nephew.

"A banished prince, who wants nothing more than his father's love, his honor, his life." Zuko said.

"That is who the outside world see, but how does the banished prince see?" Iroh asked in a calm manner.

"Disgrace, anger, hatred, rage." Zuko told to his uncle, but more to himself.

"Then who are you angry at?"

"No one, I'm just angry."

"Is it me?"

"No!"

"Then who Zuko? Who are you angry at?"

"No one, I don't know."

"Tell me."

"I'm angry at myself!" Zuko said throwing his swords to the ground.

"Why?" Iroh asked.

"I'm confused. I'm afraid that I don't know what I am doing is right or wrong, if it is what I should be doing. My life has never given me a clear answer, between the black and white."

"Everyone feels this way Zuko. What you can do is only do what you feel is right." Iroh said putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Then I know what I must do." Zuko told his uncle and stepped towards the bison with a look of confidence.

Azula

"Azula, a report came in from our mole." A Dai Lee Agent said, approaching the Fire Nation Princess.

Azula and her friends, Mai and Ty Lee, have been posing as Kyoshi Warriors 'protecting' the Earth King for several days. Azula has managed to wrap the Dai Lee around her finger, throwing Long Feng out of the picture.

"What mole?" Azula asked.

"The Dai Lee Agent who has successfully blended in the group of the Avatar." the Agent said, as he bowed and handed the report to Azula.

Azula read the report,

**The Avatar is still alive after the train derailment that was planned to kill him. The entire Avatar team is at the village of Fulu, where we are staying for the night and the next day. The Avatar still believes that the sky bison named, 'Appa' is being held at Whale Tail Island. The group plans on to follow the coast line, hopping from city to city. Where I will send more reports on the Avatar's condition.**

**Your Servant,**

**Lin**

**

* * *

**

Oh snap. What an ending indeed! the whole Zuko and Iroh conversation was taken from the Episode 'The Beach'. Watch the ending of it, it's awesome. I needed Zuko to think seriously on what he needs to do, and I saw that, that this was the only way.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow.

PLEASE R&R


	13. Chapter 12

The Epic of Tokka 

Chapter 12

"Imprisonment"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." The characters of this story are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

Azula

"Mai, Ty Lee, we are going to Fulu."

"I don't like the sound of this." Ty Lee whispered to Mai, who gave no reaction.

"I heard that, Ty Lee." Azula said giving the acrobat a disappointed glare.

"I'm sorry princess. Why are we going to Fulu?" Ty Lee said faking enthusiasm.

"To search for the Avatar, and destroy him."

Zuko

"You did the right thing, Zuko." Iroh said patting the man on the back.

"I hope so."

Zuko and Iroh were on Appa, searching down the coast line of the Earth Kingdom, the cover of the night sky, masking their presence. Zuko had thought about what his uncle asked him in the base of Lake Laogai, and decided to what he felt was the best thing, and that was to return the sky bison to the Avatar.

Traveling up towards Ba Sing Se, as Lake Laogai was south of the major city, Zuko hoped to find the Avatar before his group reached the bottom end of the coast. Traveling all through the night the relatives stopped in the village of Shou. A small village that was a day's, or in Zuko's case a night's travel from Fulu.

They booked a room in a small inn, and rested during the day, and that night would set out towards Fulu.

Azula

Azula and her friends have been traveling all day by komodo rhinos towards the village of Fulu. It was late in the evening and they were taking a small break to recover before finishing the last leg of the journey to Fulu that night.

"That's her. The imposter." an Earth Kingdom rebel said to his fellow members while pointing to Azula.

"How do you know, commander?"

"They are riding komodo rhinos. They only live in the Fire Nation." the commander stated.

"Sir, everyone is prepared on your word." a private told the commander.

"Good, we go now. CHARGE!" the commander shouted the order to the fife-teen other rebels to ambush the three young women.

Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula turned to the shouting, and were slightly stunned to the sight of at least twenty men charging out of the forest. Mai sent out darts, knives, and small throwing knives at the men, who bended the earth to block the projectiles. Ty Lee was immediately cuffed to the ground by all fours, successfully immobilizing her.

_"Damn it! These men have been planning this, and have scouted out our strengths." _Azula thought to herself, as she flipped out of dodge of earth bended rocks flying towards her. She glanced over at Mai who was now also pinned down by five men, all snickering at her. They men had a look of lust in their eyes, of wanting while looking at Mai. Ty Lee wasn't spared the looks as another group of five approached her, gleaning over her body.

_"They are going to...rape...them!" _Azula had a hard time swallowing the thought, and was distracted long enough to be tackled by one of her ambushers, who managed to earth bend her to the ground.

Mai and Ty Lee struggled to break their restraints to no avail. The men ripped and tore of the women's clothes, but Azula still had an ace up her sleeve.

_"I can still fire bend." _she thought while her clothes were being tattered and torn.

"Oh, I wouldn't think of fire bending, princess." the commander said walking up to his prize.

"Why is that?" Azula said, she always managed to keep her cool.

"Because instead of taking you with me, I would kill you. You are wanted dead or alive."

"Well, I'll take my chances."

Azula pushed fire out of her feet, burning the bottom half of the commanders legs. He screamed in pain and doubled over gripping his legs. The men around Azula stared at the sight of the blue fire, and upon seeing their commander in pain, they rushed to his aid. Azula laughed at the men who left her, allowing her to heat her entire body, softening her cuffs and shackles. She pushed off the ground and broke through the restraints and fire bended at the men. She sent massive waves of blue fire at the men, who started to retreat back into the forest. Azula then started to burn the trees that surrounded her, to make sure the men won't come back.

She went to her friends and heated their restraints allowing them to set themselves free.

"Thank you Azula!" Ty Lee said as she pulled the princess in a tight hug.

"Who knows what they would have done to us." Mai blankly said.

"Let's just get to Fulu, before day break."

With this said, the trio set out to Fulu, and reached it that night.

Zuko

Zuko saw the smoke from the raising from the forest. Then he noticed that the smoke was coming before Fulu. He checked on Iroh, who was sound asleep, and Zuko thought to himself,

_"Well, he won't mind if I check it out."_

Zuko landed Appa in the clearing, and saw the smoke and the fire. He examined the ground for clues, and he came to a conclusion.

_"Azula, must have tracked down the Avatar and his group. It seems that someone is his group earth bended Azula and her two friends to the ground, allowing the Avatar to escape into the woods. The only place they could have gone was...Fulu!" _

Zuko got on Appa, and sent the bison to fly for Fulu, and he arrived in the town. He put the bison in a cave on the outskirts of town, telling the bison to wait here for him to come back with Aang. Zuko woke up Iroh, and they walked into the village, and booked a room in a hotel.

Team Avatar

The troop woke up the next morning, unaware of who came into the town last night. While eating breakfast at a nearby restaurant, the town crier announced in the village square.

"Attention, citizens of Fulu! A report from several Earth Kingdom soldiers, has stated that they were attacked by fire benders outside of the village. The village has been put into a quarantine until the fire benders are found and caught. No one leaves and no one enters."

The End (of chapter 12)

* * *

DRAMA IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD! To clarify the chapter, Azula's and Zuko's part take place on the same day and night. Team Avatar part is the next morning. So Azula almost got raped huh. We'll see how the reviews go. Can't WAIT!

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow.

Ps. thank you for the amount of faves and story alerts!

PLEASE R&R


	14. Chapter 13

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 13

"Unlucky 13"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." The characters of this story are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

Team Avatar was dismayed at the announcement, but they had more important matters to take care of this morning. As of last night, they have been in the Fire Nation, and last night before going to bed they decided to get disguises, so they will be able to blend in.

They found a clothes line, on the out skirts of town, and picked out their Fire Nation disguises. Aang had the hardest time, as he had to hid his arrow tattoos. He managed to find a long-sleeved shirt, and matching pants. On top of the shirt, he wore a leather jacket, while on his head he wore a bandana, giving him an unintentional tough guy look. The clothes were reds and where accented with blacks, while his bandana was a solid black.

Sokka found a sleeveless shirt that fit him a little too tightly, and gloves to replace his blue ones. He found some arm wraps, that he carefully wrapped around his arms, paying more attention to his left one. The wraps added some comfort to his broken arm, but Katara scolded him for moving his arm. His bottom half was covered by some shorts, that was colored a redish-black. It had pockets running down the leg, which was the main reason he stole them.

Jet took off his blue, long-sleeved under shirt, leaving his red komono on top. He found a t-shirt with short sleeves to act as a new under shirt. He kept his signature afro, but he tamed it with a red headband. He removed his shoulders guards, but kept his metal greaves. He had to switch his blue pants, and he found a pair of black ones, that had red blotches on it that looked painted on.

Katara, found a top that had a diagonal cut making it only cover one shoulder. She then found a long, red skirt that stopped at ankles. She removed her 'hair loopies' and made them into a column of her that ran past her shoulders. She realized that she couldn't wear her mother's necklace, and decided that back in town she would buy another necklace.

Toph found a red undershirt, and she put on a one piece over it, that flowed into a skirt. The top of the one piece was a deep V-cut, and was supported by her shoulders. The piece was accented by gold strips. She didn't know this, but she knew that she couldn't wear her old headband, and decided to let her hang down. Her hair reached down to her mid-back, and flowed beautifully around her. The hair was straight from being tied up in a bun for most of her life, but she knew that her hair was naturally curly and it would curl sooner or later.

Lin abandoned her Earth Kingdom komono, and replaced it with a very, similar Fire Nation komono. It was red a mid-section, with black sleeves. The Fire Nation crest as embedded on her chest, and had gold strips on the end of the cloth, and was held together by a gold rope. Lin loved komonos, as they were basically fancy robes, and when they fit correctly they showed the curves of the wearer beautifully. To Lin's luck this konomo did fit her well, and gracefully flaunted her still developing curves.

The boys looked like a tough biker group, while the women looked like heiresses. Lin and Katara helped Toph pick out her clothes, while everyone else was left on their own. With their disguises complete they could walk into the village without fear of being caught. They walked to a restaurant for a well deserved breakfast. Sokka, Jet, and Toph order some type of meat platter, while Lin, Aang, and Katara ordered for fruit. During their meal they heard the town crier announce to the village,

"Attention, citizens of Fulu! A report from several Earth Kingdom soldiers, has stated that they were attacked by fire benders outside of the village. The village has been put into a quarantine until the fire benders are found and caught. No one leaves and no one enters."

Team Avatar was floored at the announcement, and even more when Aang got up and left, with a angry look on his face. Katara went to follow him after he left, and she shadowed Aang till he stopped at the village's main gate.

"What is the meaning of this lock down?" Aang shouted at the guard, poking him in the chest.

"You heard the town crier." the guard said looking down at the boy, "There are fire benders out there."

"I need to get to Whale Tail Island!"

"Sorry, you can't leave." the guard said, preparing for a stand-off.

"Don't you know who I am! I'm the Ava..."

"Lee! what are you doing?" Katara said calling to Aang.

"Huh?" Aang responded, turning around to met Katara.

"Lee," she took Aang's arm, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you talking about?" Aang whispered to Katara's ear.

"I'm sorry officer, I'll take Lee home now." Katara said bowing to the guard.

Katara dragged Aang away from the guard, both shot glares that said, 'This isn't over.' to each other. Katara dragged Aang down an alley-way and prepared to scold him.

"Katara? Who's Lee?" Aang asked, calmly to the girl.

"You! You're Lee! I can't go around calling you Aang! Someone would notice!"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Good job thinking ahead." Aang said giving her a thumbs-up.

"Don't think that complimenting me will get you out of trouble, mister."

"Maaaannn." Aang said and kicked a pebble.

"What is wrong with you! I know you lost Appa, but come on! You almost lost your temper! Get a grip!" and Katara did something she never does. She slapped him, in hopes to knock some sense into him.

"Katara, why did you slap me?" Aang said turning his head back to her's.

"You aren't yourself, Aang. You go through so many mood swings. Like you were raging mad at the guard and now you are cool and calm. You're a polar opposite of yourself Aang." Katara said.

"I can't feel now!" Aang shouted at the girl, scaring her.

"See, Aang. You scare my when you are like this. Why can't I have the old Aang?"

"Katara..."

"Look, Aang. Just come back to me when you are your oldself. The Aang I knew. The Aang I loved."

Katara turned around, and walked away from her man. Aang stood there stunned. _"The Aang I loved. Aang I loved. I loved. Loved...What have I done? What is wrong with me? Why am I like this?"_

Aang thought to himself, and he set out to explore the village by himself.

"Sokka, stop moving your arm." Toph told the man, who was holding her hand, guiding her through the village.

"I'm not moving my arm." Sokka lied.

"Not smart to tell me a lie."

"Fine, I moved it, but how did you know?"

"I can feel your body outline through my earth bending."

"I thought you could only see what was touching the ground?"

"If it's touching earth, I can feel the whole outline of it."

"All right. What else can you feel about me?"

"Your heartbeat and your breathing."

"Wow. How do I sound? Healthy right?"

"Yeah, very healthy." Toph blushed, she found herself uncomfortable talking about personal things with Sokka, especially if they were about him.

"Thanks."

The couple walked hand in hand down the street in silence.

"What do you think about Lin?" Toph asked Sokka. She wanted to her his opinion on the girl, plus she could tell if he was lying.

"She's nice."

"Do you think she's cute?" Toph said getting straight to what she wants.

"Yes."

Toph knew he wasn't lying on how he saw Lin. She was disappointed in not hearing the answer she wanted.

"Do you think I'm cute, Sokka?" Toph asked, fear in her voice.

"No, I don't think you are cute..."

Toph knew he wasn't lying, and she almost started to cry, she wanted Sokka to be attracted to her, or at least think she's cute. She felt the world abandoned her, all happiness left her, her touch became cold, and she was scared and alone.

"... I think you are beautiful." Sokka said kneeling, facing Toph.

All the happiness that left Toph, came back ten fold. She wanted to jump for joy. The boy could play with her emotions like how she could mold earth to her will. She liked earth bending, and like how Sokka could 'emotion bend'.

"Really?" Toph asked trying to confirm what she heard.

"Yes. You're better than cute, you're beautiful."

Toph turned around to hide a blush and a smile. Sokka saw her let down hair, and was amazed at it.

"I like it when you wear your hair down like this." Sokka commented.

"Maybe I'll wear it down more, then."

"Maybe, you should."

"Then it's settled." Toph said turning around to met Sokka.

Sokka pecked her nose, and said,

"You are the best, Toph."

Sokka got off his knee, and lead Toph to a destination they both didn't know.

Jet and Lin sneaked into the woods, to practice against each other. Jet thought she would have pulled some type of knife that she hid on herself, but was surprised when she started to earth bend at him. She sent rocks at him, which he dodged and broke apart with his hook swords. She practiced her target practice, while he had to dip, duck, dodge, dive, and dodge some more to keep his body intact. After 'practicing' for a couple of hours, they congratulated each other on their skills, and walked back to the village.

"What were you two doing out in the woods?" a guard patrol asked the couple.

"Practicing." Jet answered.

"Really? I doubt that." a guard from the patrol asked.

"They could be the Fire Benders." another guard answered.

"May I speak to your supervising officer?" Lin asked.

"What?" the officer said making himself known by stepping out of the group.

"May I talk to you privately?" Lin asked.

"I guess. Men watch the boy, fire benders are tricky."

"Yes sir!"

Lin and the officer walked a distance off, and Lin started to explain.

"Officer, I am a Dai Lee Agent, who is undercover and on an assignment. You are interfering."

"A Dai Lee Agent!" the officer shouted.

"Keep your voice down. I don't want the boy who was with me to know."

"Can you prove that you are Dai Lee?"

"Yes."

Lin began to tell perform a secret handshake with the officer, while doing this Jet tried to attempt some small talk.

"So, you guys Fire Nation?"

"Yes." the second-in-command answered.

"Then, why are you chasing fire benders?"

"Well...you...see..."

"You don't know do you?"

"I know!" the guard answered, defending himself.

"Then tell me. I have a right to know why."

"We have reason to believe that one of the fire benders is Prince Zuko. He was banished from the Fire Nation, and as of last night he has been in Fire Nation lands. If caught he will be put to death."

"So, Zuko is his name?"

"Correct."

"I'll keep my eyes out for him."

Lin and the officer finished the ten-minute long handshake, but the commander still was wondering why the Dai Lee was in Fire Nation territory.

"I'm following the Avatar." Lin said, before the commander could ask.

"Why?"

"The Dai Lee has asked me to make sure he gets to Whale Tail Island."

"Well, I won't interfere with the Dai Lee's affairs."

"Very well then. Let us return to the patrol."

Lin and the commander returned to the patrol, and the commander ordered the couple to be set free. Jet and Lin walked back to the motel, and took showers to take off the grime, sweat, and dirt.

Azula

Princess Azula's clothes, along with her friends, were tattered and shown bare skin underneath. They stayed in a small hotel, and booked in the same room to save money. In the morning they got up early, and went out to get new clothes.

Mai, kept to her fashion to long robes, to cover her skin. She found a lighter version of her old robe, and found that she could run faster with it on her body. She bought it and equipped her regular knives and throwing darts under her clothes.

Ty Lee, kept to her clown outfit, and found similar clothes to them, except that they were a darker red, and she wore bandages around her calves, and kept her feet bare. The cloth around her calves gave her support when she performed her acrobatic moves.

While shopping for Azula, and going from store to store, they heard the town crier announce,

"Attention, citizens of Fulu! A report from several Earth Kingdom soldiers, has stated that they were attacked by fire benders outside of the village. The village has been put into a quarantine until the fire benders are found and caught. No one leaves and no one enters."

Azula was curious as to why the Fire Nation was helping the Earth Kingdom, but she had to find new clothes and change her appearance, as she understood she was the fire bender they were looking for.

Azula walked into a store that sold komonos. She remembered that she wore komonos back at the Palace during important events. She found and bought a red komono that was outlined by black ends. A design of a gold dragon was embroidered at the end of the komono by her feet. The dragon was chasing it's tail, and looked beautiful. She also let down her hair, that reached somewhere around waist, but she kept the two bangs that framed her face.

After purchasing the komono she approached the first guard she found and asked her,

"Why is the Fire Nation helping the Earth Kingdom?"

"We have reason to believe that one of the fire benders is Prince Zuko."

"Thank you." Azula remembered that peasants bowed, and being the great actress she is, she bowed.

Azula's mind was racing, _"Prince Zuko. Zuzu, is in town. I must pay him a visit. And which one __of my friends looks more like little Zuzu? ...Me...super. Men are stupid, they can't even realize that I am a woman! The commander of theirs did, but that doesn't mean the rest of the soldiers knew that. Do I look like a boy?"_

Azula returned to her friends, and got lunch after they spent the whole morning shopping. During lunch, Azula became self-conscious of herself and asked,

"Do I look like a boy?"

"Why do you ask?" Ty Lee eagerly responded, Mai was leaving her to do all the talking.

"The guard said that one of the fire benders might be Prince Zuko. I was the one who fire bended, so someone who reported to the guards must have saw me as a man." Azula whispered the latter of the two sentences to her friends.

"Azul...I mean, Fille," Ty Lee said using Azula's new name, "you are a girl."

"That's not what I asked."

"You look like a girl, to me." Ty Lee said.

"Who cares if you look like a boy?" Mai asked.

"I do! I don't want to be compared to my brother, let alone have someone say that I look like him!" Azula shouted at her, catching the attention of the people in the restaurant.

"Check please!" Ty Lee asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

The girls returned to their booked room, and continued the conversation there.

"Azula," Ty Lee could use her real name now in the privacy of the motel room, "You look like a girl."

"It's just how you act, that seems like a man." Mai said.

"Well, how does a girl act, that is different to how I act?"

"You take control, girls usually stand back." Mai said.

"They are also manipulative, but you are already do that." Ty Lee said looking down.

"I'm all of that, go on."

"I can't think of much else." Ty Lee said.

"You can't of much of anything." Mai said.

"Hey!"

"Azula, it's how you hold yourself around people, you don't seem approachable, which is why must people shy away from you." Mai went on.

"Speak for yourself, Mai. You are all gloom and doom!" Ty Lee said back to her.

"Girls, please. Your fighting isn't helping me." Azula said calming down the two girls.

"We still haven't answered my original question. 'Do I look like a man?'." Azula went on, "Mai, you first."

"Yes." Mai plainly said.

"How so?"

"I bet if you were to act approachable and appealing, and then were to look at how men look at you. You would see that they would be attracted to you."

"All right, Ty Lee?"

"You got curves, and such." Ty Lee responded.

"I know that."

"A lot of women would kill for those curves." Ty Lee pointed to her body, and how her komono fit her body snuggly.

With some new found confidence and advice, Azula and her friends went out to enjoy themselves.

Zuko and Iroh slept till mid afternoon. They went out to pick up new clothes to help blend in to the village.

Zuko picked up a red and black stripped vest. He wore no undershirt, and found shorts that matched his red bandana that was tied over his scar. The bandana was covering half of his head so that his long bangs still covered the other half of his face, helping to further disguise his identity.

Iroh settled for a plain robe that was tied by a matching rope. He and Zuko have been training and working out together, and the robe did little to nothing of hiding his personal progress. While Zuko's vest barely hid his toned mid-section, and since all vests are sleeveless his muscular arms were no secret.

Iroh went out to find a tea shop after they shared lunch. Zuko explored the village, and was walking down a small, back alley, and his eyes met someone fimilar.

"Zuko?"

"Aang?"

The End (of Chapter 13)

* * *

New clothes for everybody. I guess I love komono's :\. I hope they what I am thinking of in my head. So who knows. This chapter has a little bit of everything. Some Tokka, Kataang, some Lent. Azula shows her human side, and Zuko is...well...Zuko. I know they is some OOCness, Katara slapping Aang and such, but this is how I want the characters to act, to show more and different emotions. Longer chapter because you guys deserve it!

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow.

PLEASE R&R


	15. Chapter 14

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 14

"A Mexican Showdown."

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." The characters of this story are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

* * *

Katara

Katara went looking for something to do in the village, after slapping Aang. She was feeling bad, after slapping him.

_ "Why did I slap him? This is so unlike me. I should go and apologize to him. No! He should be the one apologizing to me! He made me slap him, so it's his fault. He should know not to act like that."_

Katara decided to walk into what looks like a tea shop. Here she was shocked to see Iroh. She knew that he was Zuko's uncle, but she really wanted some tea to calm her down, and it looked like that this was the only tea shop in the village.

Iroh saw the young women walk into the shop, and he quickly realized that his table had the only open seat in the whole shop. He beckoned her over, to sit with him, and she obliged his request. They didn't talk until Katara received her tea, when she did Iroh broke the ice.

"So, I have heard that you travel with the Avatar." Iroh said with a hush in his voice, as not to draw attention to the pair.

"I have heard that you travel with Zuko." she said returning the hush.

"True, but he has changed."

"Well, that doesn't mean a lot to me."

"As it shouldn't, you don't know him like I do." Iroh blew on his tea, cooling it down.

"And how do you know him?"

"He is a confused young man, trying to find his place in this confused world."

"Well, he seems dead set to capturing Aang."

"He found your sky bison."

"He what!" Katara yelled, and she quickly slunk down into her chair from the looks she received from the tea shop patrons.

"He found your sky bison, Appa is his name?"

"Yes, Appa." Katara reassured the old man.

"He freed the bison, and is trying to return it to you."

"Why?"

"He decided that is what was the right thing to do."

"You aren't telling me the whole story."

"Okay, so I gave him a nudge in the right direction."

"Well, thank you..."

"Iroh."

"Katara." she said this and shook the man's hand.

They sat there quietly as they drank their tea. Katara this time broke the ice.

"So you and Zuko are in the village?"

"Yes."

"Where's Zuko?" Katara said looking around the shop suspiciously.

"Not here. He and I went our separate ways this morning."

"So, are you good with advice? I mean you have to be if you convinced Zuko to return Appa." Katara asked.

"Haha, I guess I am." Iroh letting out a hearty laugh.

"Think you could do the same for me?"

"What is troubling you, Katara?"

"Well, Aang and I are best friends, but ever since he lost Appa, he hasn't been acting the same. And this morning when he heard about the village lockdown, he lost it, and almost blew our cover, by telling a guard that he is the Avatar."

"Go on."

"I stopped him before he could say he was the Avatar, and pulled him away. I gave him a stern talking-to, but his mood changed, he seemed almost at peace, after being fuming mad moments before."

"Anything else?" Iroh asked with concern.

"I slapped him, and told him to come back to me when he was his oldself."

"You slapped the Avatar? Hahaha!" Iroh laughed at the action.

"Are you going to help me, or laugh at me?"

"Right. It seems that Aang, is going through a tough time. He lost his only friend from his childhood. And that he is having a trouble coping with the loss."

"But, why did I slap him? That is the part that is troubling me, I never slap people."

"It seems to me that you were literally trying to slap some common sense into the boy. You wanted him to be aware of his situation, and to act accordingly."

"Thank you. I should be going."

"It was nice meeting you, and good luck."

With that Katara got up, and left the tea shop, and pondered what Iroh said, on her way back to the motel.

"Toph, we should be heading back to the motel, for dinner." Sokka said to the girl.

"Right, but when we get there, wait outside, I have to get something."

"All right."

The two of them walked back to the motel, and Sokka did as he was asked. As he was waiting a man knocked into him, and said,

"Oh, sorry, sir."

"No problem." Sokka answered back.

Sokka noticed that his pockets felt a little lighter than before, and checked them. To his surprise his coin purse was missing, and he chased after the pickpocket. He chased him the west part of town, and cornered him in a back alley.

"Give me back my money." Sokka demanded from the man.

"Fine, here you go." the pickpocket said, and threw the money purse at Sokka. Sokka caught the bag, and was tackled to the ground by the pickpocket who ran away.

Sokka was satisfied with the return of his money, and started to walk back to the motel, where Toph was waiting for him.

"Zuko?"

"Aang?"

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked hopping into a fighting position.

"I have Appa, I found him and brought him here, to return to you." Zuko said holding his hands up.

"You are lying."

"No I'm not. I can prove it."

"How?"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Azula said, her friends no where in sight.

"Azula! What are you doing here?" Zuko asked his younger sister.

"Hopefully the same thing that you are here for. Capturing the Avatar!" Azula said pointing her crooked, yet beautiful finger at Aang.

"No, I am here to help him." Zuko said.

"You, you, you, traitor!" Azula stuttered and shot a blue fireball at Zuko.

Zuko dodged the fireball and landed next to Aang.

"Aang, Appa is in a cave south of the town. Me and uncle have taken good care of him. I swear, I checked this morning and he is still there." Zuko whispered to Aang.

"Mai! Ty Lee! Attack!" Azula shouted to the roof tops.

Azula had saw the two boys meet, and she prepared an ambush for them. She sent Mai and Ty Lee to the high ground, and when she called for them, Ty Lee flipped down to the ground and began to attack the boys. Mai sent flying daggers and darts at the boys, making them off balance. Zuko managed to fend off the daggers, with his Dao swords, and Aang airbended the acrobat away. Azula went after the pair, and seeing that they were outclassed, the boys fled, and ran into Sokka.

"Sokka, you have to help, Azula is here!" Aang said as he ran into Sokka's chest.

"Aang, Azula will have to wait, Zuko is right behind you!"

"No, Sokka, Zuko is good." Aang said.

"What! Good Zuko?"

"Yeah, he said he is trying to return Appa to me."

"Allright, not much I can do about Zuko now, but Azula is mine. You guys run off, and I'll hold her back."

With this, Aang and Zuko went out of the town to reunite the Avatar with his bison.

"Hold it, Princess." Sokka said as pulled out his machete.

"What do you want peasant?" Azula asked, as Mai and Ty Lee walked up to the princess.

"Leave the Avatar alone." Sokka said trying to sound confident.

"Ty Lee, take care of him." Azula ordered to the acrobat.

"With pleasure! Come here Cutie!" Ty Lee said as she cart-wheeled to the boy.

Sokka dodged her paralyzing jabs, and fought back, making her dodge his machete. Sokka got lucky and sliced off her pony tail, chopping her hair to shoulder length. Azula seeing Ty Lee struggle to keep up with the peasant, ordered Mai to throw a dart dipped in knock out poison. Mai threw the dart, and it embedded into Sokka's neck.

Sokka felt a pinprick at his neck, and then he fell to the ground, and heard,

"Take him, we'll use him to lure out the Avatar."

Sokka then blacked out.

The End (of chapter 14)

* * *

OK I am back from the break. Sokka gets captured, katara and Iroh talk, Zuko and Aang return the bison.

Chapter 15 will be all Tokka Fluff I promise.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R


	16. Chapter 15

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 15

"Stood Up"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." The characters of this story are based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

Toph

Toph asked Sokka to wait for her outside while she got something from her room. That something was some perfume, that smelled like jasmine. Toph wasn't the type of girl to put on perfume, but people break old habits when they are in love. She wanted to smell nice for Sokka when they went out for dinner.

When she walked outside to met Sokka, she felt that he wasn't there. She pouted, and thought,

_"That jerk! He stood me up! Where did he go off to?" _

Soon after, she felt Aang and someone she has never felt.

"Toph!" Aang shouted to the girl.

"Aang, you better tell me where Sokka is."

"Azula got him." the stranger said.

"Who's Azula!"

"My sister, who is hell bent on capturing Aang." the stranger once again answered.

"And who are you?" Toph shouted as she pointed to the stranger.

"This is Zuko." Aang answered.

"The same Zuko that I have heard from the stories you guys tell me?"

"The same."

"Wait, what stories?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, nothing, just how you tried to capture me. That's all." Aang replied to the prince.

"Sounds like great stories." Zuko sarcasticly said.

"Where's Sokka!" Toph yelled at the boys, who were ignoring her.

"Azula captured him, he fended her off, so me and Zuko could escape." Aang bounced back to her.

"So, one non-bender, fended off a fire princess, who is supposedly a fire bending prodigy?"

"Yeah, and two of her friends!" Aang enthusiasticly said, but was quickly shoot down.

"What the hell where you two morons thinking? You are the Avatar, the most powerful bender in the world, and you are a banished Fire Nation Prince. But you two let a Water Tribe peasant fight off the most powerful Fire Nation bender, and two of her friends!" Toph shouted and this caught the attention of the guards.

"Toph, calm down. I'm sure he's fine." Aang said, but Zuko shook his head.

"I doubt it Aang. Sokka is probably long gone." Zuko said.

Toph could feel that the stranger was telling the truth, and Toph started to cry. She walked off mumbling something, which Zuko heard.

"What was she mumbling about?" Aang asked.

"I'm going to find Sokka." Zuko repeated, "Should we go help her?"

"I feel that this something Toph, needs to do alone." Aang said.

"Come on, lets go get Appa." Zuko said.

"Yeah, besides we need to get away from those guards."

Toph had no clue as to where to start. She had no idea where Sokka could be, as he could be anywhere, so she started to walk in one direction and kept feeling for him.

Azula

Azula was happy with her prisoner. Ty Lee always called him 'Cutie' and she could see why. His skin was a dark chocolate tone, and muscles were beginning to show, due to continuous work outs. She could tell he was smart from the papers in his bag, as it contained maps, graphs, plans, and very elaborate schedule. She knew these papers contained important information that had to due with the war, but she couldn't make out his chicken-scratch writing.

She made Mai and Ty Lee carry him back to the motel room that they shared, to interrogate him about his plans for the war. She threw the bag on the bed, spilling out all of the papers in it onto the floor. Ty Lee picked up the pieces of paper and looked through them, while Azula and Mai tied the boy to a chair, and began to question him.

"Tell us what these papers say." Azula asked the man.

In Sokka's mind danger klaxons were blaring, but Sokka remained strong willed.

"Papers can't talk. I thought someone like you should've known that."

"Tell me what I need to know, or else."

"Or else what?"

Mai slashed his cheek with a dagger, cutting it deep. Sokka screamed in pain, and was left to wallow in agony.

"Now, tell me what is on these papers."

Toph

Toph was walking down a main street, fretting over Sokka. She was walking past a motel, when she felt the outlines of four people, and one was sitting down in a chair. Two of the people where standing around the man in the chair.

_"Wait, man? … It's Sokka! I'd feel that heartbeat any where." _Toph ran off the motel room to save Sokka.

Sokka

Sokka was now cut ten times all over his body, all of the cuts were deep, and bleeding. He could barely make out what was being said to him.

"Now...me...what...on...papers."

"Go suck one." Sokka spat along with blood at the speaker.

"Wait!" Sokka could make this one out clearly.

"What?"

"... papers... say... eclipse... on... This is... when... they'll... Fire Palace."

"Invade...on...the eclipse!"

"Why...that...bad?"

"No...fire bending...not...good."

"Kill him."

Sokka raised his eyes when he heard someone talk about him, and saw Mai walk towards him, holding a knife in her hand.

"You should find yourself a new look Mai. The knife thing isn't very attractive." Sokka called out to her, taunting her on his death chair.

Then Sokka heard a loud crash come from behind him, and saw the girls in front of him cover their faces from the explosion.

"Leave Sokka alone!" Sokka heard Toph call out, as his hearing was returning back to him.

He couldn't see Toph, but he knew it was her. He then saw three rock fly past him aimed at the three women. All the projectiles hit their marks, as the girls were still recovering from the shock wave. The girls were carried through the wall, and out into the street where guards heard the explosion, and took the three unconscious girls away.

"Thanks Toph."

"Next time Sokka, try not to get captured."

"I'll try." Sokka spat some blood out of his mouth.

Sokka instructed the blind earth bender on where the ropes were on the chair, and once free, he fell to the floor. Toph felt him hit the floor, and cried out to him. She went to his side, and felt over his body. She felt the open cuts all over his chest and face, they weren't many, but they were deep and bleeding profusely.

She had to pull him by his arms, and tried to keep the chest off the ground. Lin and Jet weren't far from the motel, and rushed to it to see what the commotion was. They saw Toph barely able to drag Sokka out of the wreckage. Jet ran to Toph and picked up Sokka. The four of them returned to their own hotel, to put Sokka down.

Luckily, when they arrived at their hotel, Katara, Zuko, and Aang were there. Katara rushed to her brother's side, and once he was put on a bed, she started to heal his cuts. Toph remained at Sokka's side for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Aang told the group that Zuko had returned Appa to him, and that the Dai Lee wanted the Avatar out of Ba Sing Se. Lin was shocked to hear the news, but kept her cover.

_"Look, maybe the Dai Lee isn't what is best for me. Maybe Jet and the Avatar is what is best." _she thought.

But with Sokka out cold, they would have to stay in Fulu, until he returned to health. Also Zuko, asked to join the group, as he could teach Aang fire bending, once he mastered earth bending. Aang gladly said yes, while Katara was still suspicious of the fire prince.

"Sokka?" Toph asked the sleeping man. She saw him stir slightly.

"Sokka, please wake up. I need you. I haven't told you how I really feel about you, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you knowing, so please wake up."

"T-t-t-toph?"

"Oh, Sokka!"

"Where am I?"

"Back at the hotel, I'm so happy that you are okay!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Sokka, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Sokka asked, he could feel the tension grow in the room.

"I know you are with Suki, and all, but I like you more than a friend."

"Like a brother?"

"No, like..."

"You already told me that you like more than a friend, Serpent's Pass, remember?"

"Yes, but back then it was just a crush. I think this is the real deal."

"Real deal how?"

"I love you, Sokka. I am not ashamed of the fact, and I want you to know how I feel for you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say anything."

"..."

"Sokka? You didn't fell back to asleep, did you?"

"No, I'm awake."

"Then say something, about what I said."

"I can't Toph."

"Why?"

"Suki."

_"Damn that girl. I hate her!" _Toph thought to herself.

"How do you feel about me, then?" Toph asked.

"About the same way you do for me."

"So you love me too?"

"I can't be sure, but yeah, I think so."

"Oh, Sokka!" Toph said as she threw Sokka into a tight embrace. Sokka's body filled with pain, and he had to pry Toph off him.

"I still hurt Toph. Hugging me doesn't help."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Toph, Sokka needs his strength. Come on dinner is ready." Katara said standing at the door way.

"One sec Katara, me and Toph were talking."

"Okay."

"Sokka?" Toph asked.

"Look, Toph, a lot is going on right now, but after the invasion, when we beat the Fire Nation, we can look further into this. Okay?"

"All right, but when is the invasion?"

"Not long from now. Now go eat some dinner."

"Goodnight Sokka."

Toph bent down and kissed her love's forehead, but she was aiming for his lips. She went off to eat dinner, with all the happiness in the world bottled up inside of her.

The End. (of chapter 15)

* * *

Not a lot of fluff as promised, but a huge confession, and revelation. Sokka and Toph love each other YEAH! so that should be enough for everyone. Also Zuko joins the group, and Lin is having second thought on her loyalty. PS Azula is a weakling, haha.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow.

PLEASE R&R


	17. Chapter 16 Intro

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 16

"Recovery Part 1"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." The characters of this story is based off the characters of "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

Team Avatar along with their newest addition, Zuko, stayed in Fulu for a couple of weeks, to allow Sokka's health recover. His broken arm healed before the gashes over his body scarred over. He had three cuts on his face, two making an X on his right cheek and the other started at his forehead, went over his left eye, and ended on his left cheek. Those three were the most noticeable, but he had at least ten other scars over his body.

Zuko told Aang that he would only teach Aang fire bending after he mastered earth bending, which he was still a was off to mastering. Aang begged Zuko to teach him fire bending for the invasion, but Zuko pointed out that he wouldn't be able to fire bend during the eclipse.

Lin was decided that she was going to stop being loyal to the Dai Lee, and officially join Team Avatar. Jet was excited about the news, and he threw a feast in the honor. Lin also decided that she and Aang needed to talk about some things.

Fulu's lock down was removed, once the guards arrested Azula and her friends, normally they would set the Fire Nation Princess free, but Fire Lord Ozai requested her presence at the Royal Palace.

Things were starting to look up for Team Avatar, Sokka's health was returning, Katara and Aang were finally getting along, Appa was returned, Lin and Jet were dating, Toph was helping Aang master earth bending, Zuko was happy, and Iroh, although he declined the invitation to join the Team, was glad to see Zuko happy for once.

But knowing Team Avatar's luck, and the universe's deep hate for Sokka, their situation changed dramatically. It all started with a small confession.

"Aang."

"Yes, Lin."

Lin had finally mustered the courage to tell Aang her secret. Lin had pulled Aang away from the group to talk to him privately.

"I have something to tell you, but I want you to know that I have changed, and this is why I am telling you this."

"What is it?"

"I worked for the Dai Lee, and my mission was to lead you out of Ba Sing Se."

"What? The Dai Lee!"

"Appa was never at Whale Tail Island, he was at Ba Sing Se, under Lake Laogai."

"That would explain how Zuko got him, but why are you telling me this now?"

"I feeling guilty for what I have put everyone through."

"You have only put us under a wild turtle-goose chase. That isn't a big deal."

"You don't understand. I derailed the train, putting all of us into this situation."

"You derailed the train!"

The conversation, that was looking more like an argument caught the attention of the group, who was drinking tea with Iroh, and Jet got up to see what was troubling his girlfriend.

"Lin? Everything okay?" Jet asked as he walked to her back.

"No, Jet." she answered back.

"I think you should tell him, what happened, and then come back and tell the rest of us." Aang said and he turned back to the troop, and walked away.

"Tell me what?" Jet asked.

"I worked for the Dai Lee, and I derailed the train."

"What?"

"That's what Aang said when I told him."

"I can get the Dai Lee, but why and how did you derail the train?"

"My mission was to get the Avatar out of Ba Sing Se, and make sure he doesn't come back to the city. Appa was never at Whale Tail Island, he was in Ba Sing Se under Lake Laogai the whole time."

"Lake Laogai." Jet repeated at his pupils dilated, tipping off Lin that he has been brainwashed by the Dai Lee.

"Jet, you have been brainwashed by the Dai Lee."

"No, I haven't." Jet defended uselessly.

"Yes you have, think about your past."

Jet collapsed to the ground, and the rest of the group, took notice, and Lin called out for help.

"What happened?" Katara said as she ran to Jet's side.

"I told him something, and his brain couldn't handle it." Lin answered.

"What did you tell him?" Toph asked.

"His been brainwashed by the Dai Lee."

"And how would you know that?" Sokka asked.

"She worked for the Dai Lee." Aang answered, and he went on, "But she wants to make up for past mistakes and make them right."

"All right so he has been brainwashed, like hypnotism, we need to trigger memories before he came to Ba Sing Se." Lin said.

"Jet, remember that your village was destroyed by the Fire Nation." Katara said.

Jet's mind was flooding with a burning village, and people fleeing. A Fire Nation soldier turned and looked at Jet and smirked. Jet remembered this is where his hatred towards the Fire Nation comes from, they killed his parents, and he vowed on that day, that he wouldn't forgive the Fire Nation for killing his family.

Jet gasped in pain, "I remember. The Dai Lee took me under a lake."

"Lake Laogai." Lin pointed out.

"Right, and there was an underground base." Jet added.

"But what can we do about it. We have Appa back." Toph said.

Sokka, who was making a great recovery, said,

"We went to Ba Sing Se in the first place to tell the Earth King about our plan for the invasion."

"I doubt he would help, Long Feng has the Earth King wrapped around his finger, tighter than his skin." Lin said.

"But I know who else would help. We have about a month and a half, before the eclipse is going to happen, and I am pretty sure Azula and her goonies already know about it." Sokka said.

"Okay, I thought you said the invasion was five monthes from when we left Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"I didn't look at the schedule. I was wrong."

"And how would Azula know about it?" Aang asked.

"I heard that the found out the plan, when they captured me. Ty Lee figured out my encryption on my battle plans because I have the key in the bag with the battle plans."

"Good job Sokka in putting the answer key along with the plans." Toph said and she punched him the arm.

"Wait, you said, that you know who else would help, who?" Katara asked.

"Dad."

To Be Continued

* * *

All right this is going to be a three or four parter. This chapter was shortened quite a bit because I have some sweet stuff happening in the next chapter, and this seemed a good place to stop.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R


	18. Chapter 16 day 0

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 16 part 2

"Day 0"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." TV show nor movie. The characters of this story are based off the characters off the TV show "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**NEW DISCLAIMER! My lawyer says that I have to include the Movie thing as well, I don't want to get sued now.**

**

* * *

**

It was a rainy morning. The rain was pattering the window. The constant stream of ebbs and flows of the strength of the rain reminded Sokka of his life as he stood near the window looking outside. How easy his life was when his dad was around, but since Hakoda left, Sokka was the eldest male in the tribe. His life became only to protect Katara and the village. He was who built a snow wall and trained the male toddlers to "defend". He was the one who got food for the village, risking his life for the survival of the diminishing village. The strain of responsibility like that should never be put on nine year old boy. He was stressed and scared, no one could ever feel like how he did at that moments in his life. No one could help him, he was alone in his struggle to provide for his family and his tribe. Ever since Katara found the Avatar, his life has become more of a roller coaster resembling the low and high tides of the oceans. The low tides were the worst parts of his life: his mother dying, his father leaving him, leaving his only home to follow a crazed boy around the world, Yue giving her life to become the moon spirit, and Azula trying to kill him. The high tides were the best parts of his life: his sister, Aang, Yue, Suki, finding information about the eclipse, and now with Suki out of the picture; Toph. He had to admit he was developing feelings for the young girl. The age difference was a hindrance, but he wanted to spend time with his best friend, which isn't a crime. The rain picked up in intensity and drowned out his thoughts.

"Toph is going to hate today." he said out loud.

"Damn right I am." Toph said, she was leaning against the door frame that opened into Sokka's room.

"Shit...take!"

"Shiitake?" Toph asked.

"Nevermind that, how long have you been there?"

"Few seconds."

"Okay."

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Sokka looked outside again, water was his favorite element, he lived on it for goodness sake. Water is life, and for Sokka also a way of life. Water ruled his life, he had no control of the tides, the waves. That is why he is jealous of Katara's abilities and Aang's. What he would give to have the ability to control what had controlled his life for so long. But not anymore, today, he was in control, today he would be the leader, and today he, a non-bender, will the most powerful bender in the world back to Ba Sing Se. Today, was his chance to finally prove his worth, to show he was worthy in the eyes of his friends and his new family. He wouldn't be alone in his responsibilities to provide for his new family, to give what is needed, to defend, to protect. He would finally be amongst friends, and people who loved him, who would give their lives just like he would give his. Toph grabbed his hand, out of concern, the boy she loved wasn't moving.

"Sokka?" she asked as she tugged on his arm.

"I'm sorry Toph. I've been trying so hard for so long, and I'm just tired of trying."

"Sokka..."

"It's not your fault, it is mine. My burden to shoulder alone."

"Sokka, we both know that you aren't alone."

"Then why do I feel so alone?"

"I don't know."

"In my village, if I didn't catch in fish that day, we would starve for the night. It was my fault if I failed, but now, if I fail now..."

"You won't fail, I won't let you. We are all in this together."

"... we will die." Sokka finished his statement, ignoring what Toph had said, he was lost in his on mind, which was as troubled as the oceans.

"We won't die." Toph dropped her head to the floor. Sokka put his hand under her chin, and raised her eyes to met his.

"If you think we won't die, then I know we won't die." he said staring straight into her blind eyes.

"You're lying." she muttered.

"I will not quit, I will not die, I will not lose my way, I will not falter, Toph. Not now, not ever, you need me, and I need you."

"...Sokka..."

Sokka pulled her into a tight embrace, her chest was pressed against his mid-section. He picked her up, and pulled her again close to his body, her face on the same plane as his. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and his hands were on her butt to hold her up. They didn't care, they were glad to be held be each other, to show how much they care for each other. He set her down, like she was his daughter, the pride of his life, and now the love of his life. He took her hand, and lead her downstairs to where everyone was gathered to leave for Ba Sing Se. They looked like, a man leading his date to the prom, hand-in-hand and smiling. Everyone smiled at the sight of Sokka and Toph walking down the stairs, and Aang wrapped his arm around Katara's waist, drawing her closer to him, the side of the hips making contact. Every woman was starting to swell with tears, while the opposite sex was swelling with pride. Sokka lead Toph to the circle of friends, and each of them congratulated the two of them, shaking hands, and hugging each other. They were all laughing, the happiness was contagious, and everyone was getting sick. Zuko cried out that he owed Jet and Aang twenty silver pieces, as Zuko was positive that Sokka and Toph weren't going to happen. The lobby was filled with sweet emotions, and the motel seemed to burst at the seams from it. Fulu was their prison, but now they are prisoners of each other, bound together by destiny and by companionship.

"Ready, everyone?" Sokka yelled over the roar from the group. His answer was jumbled mix of yes's, yeahs, and nods of approval.

"Then let's go."

The group marched out the door, and they stepped into mud filled streets, puddles, and an intense storm. Sokka's mind went back to yesterday, where the group decided to head back to Ba Sing Se. The plan was to use Lin to help the group sneak into Ba Sing Se, and draw Long Feng out of hiding. They couldn't fly on Appa, as the flying bison would alert the Dai Lee of their return to Ba Sing Se, which would incite a fight. So they had to trek back to Ba Sing Se, as the train was still being repaired, from Lin derailing it. The trip would be a four day journey, and they should meet little to no resistance. They would have to stray away from the main road, as the Dai Lee would be watching it, but luckily Sokka found a very old stone path on the edge of town, that seemed to lead to Ba Sing Se. The entrance to the road was hidden, but after getting through some hard brush, the trail widened to a large road that was wide enough for Appa to walk behind the group. Appa was still in his cave, and Aang and Zuko went to go fetch the bison once the group was on trail.

The rain fell onto the group even though the trees of the forest provided them a roof. Toph bended a shelter over the group to keep dry, while they waited for Aang and Zuko to return. The cave was on the other side of town from where the trail began, and it would be some time before the two of them would return. Sokka examined the road, and he deduced that they road was ancient. The bricks to make the road were caught, not earth bended, like today's Earth Kingdom roads. The road was in remarkable condition for being so old, and Sokka thought whoever built this road, must be a 'Roaming Empire'. He shared this information with Toph, and she agreed. Toph then smiled, as Sokka didn't go on to tell the rest of the group, she then whispered to back Sokka, that it would be their little secret.

The shelter was dark inside, wet, damp, and cold. With no way to start a fire, the group was kept in the dark and their clothes retained the rain water, zapping the group of body warmth. The group members huddled with eachother to conserve warmth. Sokka took his sister, as she didn't have Aang to cuddle with, and Toph, and brought them close to his body, while Jet did the same for Lin. Katara and Toph wrapped their arms around Sokka's body, and Toph blushed with the contact, and Katara noticed, and she smiled at the young girl. Sokka had his arms over each of the girl's shoulders, and his mind went back to his village.

It was after his father left, he and Katara were playing near the water. Sokka was eleven and Katara was nine. He remembered that Katara threw a snow ball at his head, and it exploded on contact, leaving snow in his hood. He bent down and scooped up some snow, quickly packed into a ball, and chucked it his baby sister. The ball's aim was true, and hit her square in the face, causing her to lose her balance, and she fell into the frigid water. She splashed against the surface of the water, desperately trying to keep her head above water.

Sokka started to laugh at the irony, _"A water bender who can't swim_." His laugh, brought questioning eyes to his face, and he quickly apologized, and returned to his thoughts.

He remembered her crying out for help, which made it worse, as arctic water rushed into her mouth and into her lungs. He dove into the water, and he swam straight for her flailing figure. He grabbed onto her, and pulled her back onto the ice. He had to act quickly to avoid the onset of hypothermia. He rolled her in the snow, her damp clothes gaining a thick layer of snow. He remembered that this was what his father told him to do, and he carried her on his back, and ran as fast as he could to the village. Once there, he was greeted by mother's of all ages, and they took his precious cargo off his back, and carried her limp form into a tent, where they would warm her up, and try to return her body heat. Gran-Gran took his hand, and literally dragged him back to her hut, and cut off his clothes. He forgot that he was shivering, but he was to worried about his sister, to think about his health. Every hut in the village always had a fire going, and Gran-Gran placed him close to it, and wrapped blankets around his frame. Sokka sat there thinking about his sister, but sometimes his mind would wonder in different directions. He pondered on how his father is doing, if he is still alive, if the village would eat tonight, as he didn't catch any fish, and how does the fire always stay a lit. He knew not to drift into sleep, but he was tired, and decided to move around a bit. He went out to check on his sister. When he found her, she was in a bed, covered in a think layer of quilts and fabrics. Her clothes were piled next to the bed, and she seemed to be okay. Sokka bent down, and kissed his baby sister on the forehead, and said to her,

"Katara, I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I love you."

Katara didn't respond and Sokka went back to Gran-Gran's hut to fall asleep, he would have to worry about dinner later.

Sokka came back to reality, and did a quick survey of the shelter. Everyone was still where they were, and were still shivering. He looked down at his baby sister, and he bent down and kissed the top of her head. She rose her head from his chest, to met his eyes, and Sokka said,

"Katara, I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Sokka." Katara answered back.

Sokka smiled at his sister, and she smiled back. It was is if they were thinking about the same memory, and now Katara finally said what she wanted to say back then. He hugged her a little more tightly, and she returned to her head to his chest. He looked down at Toph, who was blindly looking at a wall. Her eyes were wide, from fear and shock. Sokka smiled at the blind earth bender, and he was reminded that the rain distorted her 'vision'. A knock pierced through the shelter and Aang bended the wall down. Behind him was Zuko and Appa, and the rest of the group got up and started to trek down the road.

Katara ran to Aang, and pulled him into a tight embrace, her developing chest smashing into his body. Sokka could only smile at the sight, sure he approved of Katara and Aang, but he wasn't going to allow any funny business. He looked down at Toph, she was smiling to, and he took her hand, and lead her out of the shelter. Jet took Lin and follow suit with Sokka. The troop started to walk away from the Fulu. Sokka and Toph lead the group, Jet and Lin were next in line, Zuko walked in front of Appa, and

Aang and Katara sat on Appa's head. The rain started to pick up, and lightning light up the sky. On the first clap of thunder, Toph jumped at the sound. Sokka worried for the young girl, and picked her up, and gave her a piggy back ride. She still jumped from the thunder, but she instead gripped Sokka's shirt more tightly, telling him that she was scared beyond belief. The lightning struck closer and closer, making the thunder louder and louder. Toph was unable to handle the thunder and simply buried her ears in Sokka's back. Sokka felt tears hit his neck, but he couldn't be sure as tears feel a lot like rain drops. He took Toph off his back, and made her straddle his front, he was holding her like this earlier this morning, but now, it was more like a father comforting his own baby. Toph had her head resting on one of his shoulders, her ears were covered by her damp hair. She made sure to have one ear making contact with his body, so she could feel his heartbeat amongst the thunder. She snaked her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Sokka put a hand on the back of her head, to keep her head in place, and the other hand on her lower body to keep her up on his body. They matched each other's breathing pattern, which made Toph's still young, and very much developing chest rise with Sokka's chest, and fall with it to.

A lightning bolt hit a tree in front of the group, splitting it in half. The shock wave was deafening and made Toph scream in fear. She burrowed deeper into Sokka, gripping him as hard as she could, leaving nail marks on his back. She tightened her thighs against his body, and pressed her hips into his. The sudden contact excited Sokka, and soon Toph felt it. Luckily, only they could revel in how they were responding to each other. The split tree fell onto the road path, and Lin earth bended the tree out of the way. With the obstacle out of the way, the troop continued walking down the path. Sokka whispered to Toph, what was going on, along with sweet nothings. She smiled at the gesture, and blushed hard to what Sokka was saying for the sweet nothings. She also blushed hard to feel his excitement grow, and a warmness swelled inside of her. He was doing a good job of calming her down, and she was happy to be in his embrace and care.

Jet and Lin were standing hip to hip, joined together by their hands. They were walking behind Sokka and Toph, and were also talking about them. They discussed if they were right for each other, which lead to them to talk about if each other was right for them. They smiled at each other and they both knew the answer, was that they were right for each other, along with Toph and Sokka.

Aang and Katara were lying down next to each other, on Appa's head, water bending the rain away from each other. Aang wasn't good with flirting, nor good with girls at all. He was a twelve year old boy, who was still trying to figure out how to act. When it came down to how to act, he was the complete opposite of Toph, who also acted on her feelings and was very head strong. Aang was more self-conscious about his actions, and he was afraid of making a wrong action in front of Katara.

"Aang?" Katara whispered to the Avatar.

"Yeah?" returning the whisper.

"I'm cold." Katara added slight playfulness in her voice. She wanted Aang to put his arm around her, she wanted to experience what Sokka and Toph, and Jet and Lin were experiencing, love. She wanted some type of affection from the young nomad, and she wanted it dearly.

"Here, I'll warm you up." Aang stretched out his arm, and wrapped it around her waist, practically drawing her on top of him.

She blushed at the sudden forcefulness, and swung her legs over the boy's body to complete the transfer. She rested all of her weight on the boy, and he didn't complain. Aang was reveling in the contact with Katara. He didn't know what to do, until she grabbed his arms and made them wrap around her lower back, and she then wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both blushing madly and the actions, and how Katara was taking the lead. She knew Aang didn't know a lot about girls, because he was a monk, and only twelve years old. But like Sokka, she acted on her instincts and her emotions. She felt hot despite the chillness in the air that encased them.

Aang didn't know what was happening, all of this was knew to him. He knew that he liked Katara, and that she liked him back, but this felt different than 'like'. It was more intense, it was raw, it was completely unknown to him. Back in the Air Temple, Aang was taught to repress his emotions, and not to act on them, as they could blind you and your actions. Gyatso told him, after Aang was discovered to be the Avatar, that the Avatar can not love, but when Aang met Roku, Roku told him that he was married, and that he found the love of his life. Aang was conflicted between his former self and his air bender master. He didn't know how to act, to this new rising feeling within himself, and he was scared.

"Katara."

"Yes, Aang." Katara said, her light blue eyes piercing into his own.

"I don't know how I should act, this is all new to me."

"Well, this is new to me too."

"The monks told me to repress my emotions, and that they will blind me."

"You can express yourself to me, I don't mind."

Aang was even more confused, as now he didn't how to act. Then he remembered that he liked being hugged by Katara, so he squeezed her body into his, and she returned the favor. They were mere centimeters apart, and they were both smiling at eachother. Katara's back was soaking wet, and Aang water bended the rain off her clothes. Katara took the lead again, and pressed her hand against Aang's cheek. She had kissed him before, but that was on the cheek. Now she was going for the real deal. Aang saw her close her eyes, and draw closer inwards, their lips made contact and it was like a lightning bolt shooting down their spines. Aang grew excited, and he was unable to control his adolescent body. They were both in puberty, and both of their hormones were sky rocketing. Katara felt something grow underneath her, and she blushed hard, as she could literally feel how Aang felt for her. Aang knew something was happening down under, but he couldn't put it down, and he was afraid of how Katara was going to act. He was relieved to see Katara only giggle, and bend down and whisper into his ear,

"I can feel you..." adding a sing-song melody into her voice.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, Gran-Gran told me all about this before I found you."

"I never been told at all... I don't know what is happening to my body."

"I would talk to Sokka, Jet, or even Zuko about that."

"Do...you think we could try that kissing thing again?"

"Oh, most defiantly."

Their lips made contact again, and they experimented different types and styles.

Zuko was pissed off. He naturally was pissed off. He loathed rain. The water seemed to put his 'fire' out, his drive. He hated water, and he hated how everyone was with someone. Sokka had Toph, Jet and Lin, and Katara had Aang. He took notice to how all the couples acted. Sokka was caring, and Toph was strong, but she showed signs of weakness only to him. Jet and Lin seemed the most normal couple as they were the same age. Katara and Aang seemed to combine both traits of the couples that were in front of him. He knew that they were making 'kissie-kissie-ga-ga.' behind him, and this pissed him off even more. It's not that he liked Katara, she was a water bender, and he hated water, it pissed him off. Also he had been chasing Aang for three years of his life, to restore his honor, but he knows that he is doing the right thing by helping the Avatar. His father hated him, his own baby sister wanted him dead. The only people that seemed to care for him, was his mother, who he hasn't seen since his father became Fire Lord, and his uncle, who he had left just like his mother left him.

"At least I have something in common with my mother." he muttered to himself.

"What Zuko?" Jet asked, turning his head to see Zuko in his peripheral vision, while still walking.

"I said, 'At least I have something in common with my mother.' You should try cleaning out your ears, Jet."

"What did you say?" Jet now stopped and turned to face the banished Fire Prince.

"What is with you and not hearing me? What your afro in your way?" Zuko said striking up a fight pose.

"You'll regret that, fire bender!" Jet yelled, and he charged at the prince, but Sokka was quick to react and grabbed Jet by the collar. He had put Toph down, when she told him that Zuko had whispered something about 'his mother'. Sokka thought Zuko was insulting his dead mother, and put Toph down and rushed to the Prince. But when he heard Zuko clarify to Jet, of what he had said, Sokka knew that Zuko wasn't the enemy of the moment, Jet was.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sokka said to the two men, with Jet still squirming in his tight grasp.

"Here, Sokka, I'll take Jet, please." Lin said gliding up to her boyfriend and snatching him by the ear, to give him an ear full.

"Look, let's just put this behind us. It's late, and we are close to our picked out campsite." Sokka explained to the group.

"All right, let's keep going." Zuko said.

The group reset, and began to enter a huge clearing. The clearing, was a circle cut into the forest, that was cut in half by a small, babbling brook. The rain clouds were giving way to the night sky, and waning gibbous. The troop was tired, wet, and cold. Aang and Katara bended the water off the group, the camp site, and Appa. After the fight, Sokka picked up Toph like before, and she started to drift asleep, as the group made it into the clearing. This made Sokka mad, but Toph felt him tense and she squeezed his body, to let him know that is was 'okay'. Sokka sent Zuko and Jet to fetch fire wood, as a way for them to forgive each other, and to learn to work together. Lin and Katara unpacked the tents, and cooking utensils, while Aang and Toph earth bended a fire pit. Sokka was left alone to set up the tents, and he also put up the rain tarps, which he didn't like to do because he likes using it as an extra blanket, but today told him to set them up for the night.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jet said to Zuko, while Jet bended down to pick up a log.

"I'm sorry too."

"I shouldn't have asked you what you said in the first place. You looked deep in thought."

"I shouldn't have told you in the first place." Zuko retorted back.

"Why not?"

"My mother was the only person to treat me like a human..."

"That sucks."

"She left the night before my father was crowned Fire Lord. Just like I left my uncle."

"But you left for a better reason."

"Yeah? What's that?" Zuko asked.

"To help change the world, to change the course of history. To help the Avatar!"

"I guess so, but it was my uncle who changed me."

"I know that he is happy for you, and proud." Jet said, and he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Come on, we need more firewood."

Zuko and Jet returned to the camp site, both carrying a great bounty of fire wood. Katara seeped the water out of the logs, and Zuko fire bended the logs to make the fire. Sokka sat next to Toph, Katara was with Aang, Lin and Jet were together, and Zuko was sitting by himself. Katara stirred the soup that was over the fire, and looked at Aang. The orange glow from the fire was outlining his body, and made him glow. Sokka got an idea, and got his flute, and began to play some music for everyone around the camp fire. Everyone was swaying the sounds, and Sokka began to sing a melody of a traditional legend from back home.

It was placed before the Water Tribe had split into two Water Tribes. Everyone was living peacefully, and everyone was happy. Then the queen gave birth to a beautiful princess, and when she was able to be married, she was given her hand in marriage by a wealthy Earth Kingdom prince. The problem was that she was in love with her childhood friend, Nomin. He was a lowly peasant boy, but the princess would sneak out during night to spend time with him. When the Earth Kingdom price heard of this love affair he ordered the peasant boy to be banished by the Water Tribe King. The Princess was so distraught at the thought of losing the love of her life, and having to marry the Earth Kingdom Price. The Water Tribe commoners loved the Princess very much, and saw the injustice being done to her. With their help, the Princess was able to sneak away with Nomin, and they sailed as far as possible from the North Pole. When the Water Tribe King heard of his daughter's disappearance, sent out half of the villagers to find the Princess. The villagers knew exactly where to go to find the Princess and Nomin, the South Pole. The villagers went to the South Pole, and stayed with the Princess and Nomin, and recognized them as their new King and Queen.

Sokka stopped singing and opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. They all congratulated him on how wonderful his singing was, and Katara exclaimed that she never even heard that story. Dinner was passed out, and again everyone complimented Katara on a job well done. Jet and Lin were the first ones to go to bed, quickly followed by Katara and Aang. Sokka made sure Aang went to his own tent, and not with Katara. Zuko slept on Appa, and Appa seemed okay with this. Sokka was starting to dose off, when Toph started to talk.

"I never knew you could sing like that, Sokka."

"It's not that hard."

"Is there more to that story? I really liked it."

"There are a couple of more versus, but that is the main story line."

"Do you think I could hear them some time?"

"Only if you are nice to me." Sokka said jokingly.

"Well, then prepare for the nicest Toph ever."

Sokka could only smile at Toph, as she tried so hard to gain his respect, just like he tried so hard not to fail his friends. He told her that she needs her sleep, and she replied by earth bending her tent around her. Sokka took this as his cue to also stumble to bed. He made sure the fire was put out, and he crawled into his tent that he shared with Katara, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW

IM back baby! the vaca was awesome!

no more short chapters from now on. if it isn't over 5,000 words it isn't going to be published!

Some one drew a picture of the chapter .com/#/d2ti2s9 Check it OUT!

dedicated to justthisguyyouknow.

PLEASE R&R AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW


	19. Chapter 16 day 1

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 16 Part 3

"Day 1"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." TV show nor movie. The characters of this story are based off the characters off the TV show "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

During the night the rain passed through, opening up the sky for the sun. The sunrise in the Earth Kingdom are known for the pinks, golds, and oranges. It was the twilight before dawn, and Zuko was up to greet the morning sun. When the sun is out he feels stronger, like the sun is fueling his fire bending. He then thinks about yesterday, how he felt weak and powerless during the rain. The clouds blocked out the sun's rays from hitting his body, and he also feels somewhat weaker during night. His mind puts rain and the night time together. Just how he feels stronger during the day, water benders feel stronger during night, especially during a full moon. But the fire benders' "moon" comes every hundred years in the form of Sozin's Comet.

The sun was starting to peak over the horizon, and Zuko could already feel his energy increase, and he felt stronger. Zuko took off his bandana that covered up his scar, so he could better see the sun rise. Zuko also noticed life signs coming from the camp, he saw Sokka get up, stretch, yawn, look around, and start to walk towards him. As Sokka was about to sit down next to Zuko, he asked,

"Morning, Zuko."

"Morning." Zuko turned back to watch the sun rise, the horizon was now cutting the sun in half.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Zuko answered.

"Today was a sad day for my tribe." Sokka said absentmindedly.

"Was?" Zuko questioned.

"Today is the anniversary of the Fire Nation raid that killed my mother."

"Oh..."

"I hate today. That day was the worst day of my life." Sokka had picked up a stick and was doodling in the dirt.

"I know how you feel." Zuko was looking at the sun, it had fully traversed over the horizon.

"How would you know how I feel?" Sokka was in a horrible mood and Zuko was treading on thin ice.

"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me too." Zuko said calmly, the sun always calmed his ferocious spirit.

"Oh..."

"That was the one of the worst days of my life."

"One of? What's the other?" Sokka asked.

"When I got this." Zuko pointed to his scar that was on the same side of his body that Sokka was sitting on.

"What happened for you to get that?"

"It was a parting present from my father before he banished me."

"Your father did that to you?" Sokka was shocked that a father could do such a horrible crime to his only son.

"It was during an Agni Kai, a duel. I had disgraced him in a war meeting, by speaking out of turn. I pleaded for forgiveness, but he had a sick, twisted way of showing it. He burned my face, and then banished me for not standing up to him in the Agni Kai, which is considered treason. The only way to regain my birth right and honor was to find the Avatar. My father left me in the cold and in the dark."

"My father left me too."

"Why?"

"After my mother was murdered, he decided that the men need to do something about the war. He took all the warriors, and left to join the war. I was the only male left. I had to run the tribe by the age of eight. Luckily, my Gran-Gran helped me till I was ten, then I could hunt by myself, and finally provide for my tribe. Without my Gran-Gran I wouldn't be here."

"Without my uncle I wouldn't be here either. He was the only person to come with me after my banishment, other than the soldiers provided by my father. He was the one who got me here in the first place. And I feel horrible for just leaving him, but I need to find my destiny."

"I left Gran-Gran, and the village to travel with Aang. I was reluctant at first, but I realized that Aang needed me more than the village. The hardest part about life, is figuring out if what you are doing is right and if it is what I should be doing."

"Haha, that's something Uncle would say." and Zuko smiled for the first time in long time.

"We have a lot more in common than I thought, Zuko." Sokka said.

"I guess we do."

"Well, its going to be a couple of more hours till everyone wakes up, and I need to catch breakfast." Sokka said dusting off his pants as he rose from Zuko's side.

"Do you think I could tag along?" Zuko said getting up from sitting down.

"Yeah, sure."

Sokka and Zuko went back to the camp site. Zuko waited outside of his tent, while he waited for Sokka to get his hunting equipment. Sokka came out of his tent, carrying his mace, machete, and his trusty boomerang. Sokka offered his mace to the prince, but Zuko politely declined. Zuko, he preferred to use his fire bending. The two of them walked into the surrounding woods, to track down breakfast. After walking through the forest for a few minutes, Sokka picked up a trail, it was a set of paw prints, and they were fresh. Sokka followed the tracks till they went past a bush, Sokka turned around and whispered,

"Okay, it's right behind this bush. I'm going to throw my boomerang at it, okay?"

Zuko nodded, and Sokka pulled back the bush, and it gave way to baby saber-toothed loin cub. It was still considered a baby, but the animal was at least four feet off the ground, and had enough muscles to kill a man. Sokka threw his boomerang, and it hit the beast in the temple. The beast stumbled from the blow, and Sokka charged at the beast, letting out a war cry. He held his machete over his head, hoping to land a killing, two-handed slash. Sokka covered the few yards from him and the animal in mere seconds, and he struck the beast on top of the skull. The animal's head was sliced open spilling red blood over the green grass on the forest floor. The loin cub was killed instantly, and Sokka beckoned Zuko to come over.

"This will feed us for a good week or two." Sokka said to Zuko as he came closer to the kill.

Sokka snapped his head to his left, to see the brush rustle, and out of it appeared a full-grown saber-toothed loin. It was the mother of the dead cub that laid at Sokka's feet. The beast glared at Sokka and began to charge. Zuko pushed Sokka out of the way, and he sent out a jet of fire, aimed at the charging animal. The animal's fur caught fire as well as the surrounding trees. The loin fled the clearing, wailing in pain, and the fire around the clearing raged and grew. Zuko may be able to create fire, but also fire benders could put out major fires. Zuko breathed in and out calmly, and he repressed the fire, to a small bon fire, and then eventually he extinguished it.

Sokka skinned the loin cub free from it's fur, and he with Zuko's help carried it back to the camp. More signs of life arose from the camp, as Katara was awake along with Aang. Sokka hanged the loin cub on a spike and drained the blood as well as de-vaining it. It was still early in the morning, and the meat wouldn't be ready for a couple of hours. So the group, except Toph, packed up their belongings, and put them on Appa. Aang went out to find some fruit for him, Appa, and Momo. Aang returned with a shirt full of berries and fruit. He made sure Appa received the most, and he had some left over to share with Katara. While Aang was busy feeding Katara berries, Sokka and Zuko began to spar.

Zuko was allowed to fire daggers, while Sokka used a wooden stick that was used to hold up his tent. Zuko was well trained in the use of fire daggers, as it was one of the most basic forms of fire bending, and he held up well against Sokka. On the other hand, Sokka had a tough time adjusting to not being able to block the opponent's weapons. Sokka figured that Zuko's fire daggers would cut through his wooden staff, so Sokka had to block Zuko's attacks by hitting his wrists. Sokka was also at the disadvantage as Zuko's fire daggers were close range weapons, and he was able to quickly close down distances between him and Sokka. Sokka's staff was better at longer range, but to his luck Zuko cut his staff in half, giving Sokka dual sticks, better equipping him for close combat. The two of them matched each other blow for blow, strike for strike. The two of them were equal in strength, skill, and talent; however, Zuko cheated at kicked up a low wave of fire at Sokka's feet. Sokka managed to jump over the wave, but he was distracted long enough for Zuko to stab his daggers at his chest. Zuko stopped inches from Sokka's chest, the heat from the daggers spilled over Sokka's body, and burnt a small hole in his shirt. Sokka bowed in defeat, and Zuko payed his respects to his opponent as well.

The two of them returned to the camp site, glossy from sweat, and Sokka declared that the meat was ready to cook. Zuko started the fire, while Katara cooked the meat. While waiting for the meat to cook, Zuko and Sokka washed their bodies in the brook that was near the camp site. Sokka's tan skin, was a deep contrast to Zuko's stark skin tone. They were both in their teenage years, and from their life styles they were well defined. Zuko's fire bending trained had toned his legs, arms, and his chest. He was proud of his body, and how he managed to stay in shape. Zuko's skin was hot to the touch, and when he stepped into the brook, his skin brought up a cover of hot steam. Sokka's hunting, tracking, and paddling boats, toned his arms and his legs as well. Hunting had conditioned Sokka's ability to run over long distances, he could jog forever, and sprint for over half a mile. Tracking had keened his vision to spot the smallest imperfections in detail. And paddling had strengthened his arms, and had tuned his mind to find alternative routes to a destination.

The boys washed somewhat close to each other so they could talk about the spar, but kept at a distance so that it wouldn't be awkward. When they were finished, they returned to the camp, both wrapped in a towel. They carried their dirty clothes in their hands, and Sokka noticed that Toph finally woke up. Sokka smelled the air and knew that Toph only woke up from the smell of the cooking meat. Toph felt Sokka and Zuko step out of the brook, and immediately noticed that they were both naked under their towels. Then Toph realized that she was naked under all of her clothes two, but Sokka and Zuko was different. They didn't wear anything but the towels were wrapped around their hips, blocking what made boys men from view. Toph focused all of her vision of Sokka, and she 'saw' literally everything. His still damp hair and how it clung to his head, his toned arms, his lengthy legs and powerful thighs, and all though she promised not to look there on anyone, she looked anyway, and was impressed. She blushed at the thought of that she was impressed,

_"Of course I would be impressed. I've never 'seen' one before, and I really like Sokka." _She thought to herself, trying to justify herself.

Katara was used to seeing her brother only covered up by a towel, and when she saw Zuko, she thought,

_"Ehh, yeah sure he has muscle, and looks good. You would have to be blind not to see that. But I am not impressed." _

Aang was jealous of the boys toned chests, as Aang was still young and air bending training didn't work out your muscles as well as hunting and fire bending. The boys changed into some new clothes, and both of them asked Katara to wash their dirty ones. Breakfast was soon served and everyone congratulated Sokka and Zuko on the catch. The two of them relayed that hunting story, and how Zuko fought off a full-grown saber-toothed loin. Aang and Toph then told Zuko how Aang saved Sokka from a saber-toothed loin, and everyone laughed at Sokka. He always needed saving, and he relied heavily on the group. Jet then asked what as on the schedule for the day. Sokka then went over the plan, and that was to continue walking to Ba Sing Se. Sokka went on to say that it should be another three days journey. Lin and Jet then packed up their tent and put them on Appa with the rest of the supplies. Sokka, Jet, and Toph packed up the meat. Jet and Sokka cut up the meat into pieces and Toph earth bended boxes for holding the meat. With Appa loaded up, the group set out with the same formation as yesterday: Sokka and Toph in front, Jet and Lin behind them, Zuko holding Appa's reins, and lastly, Aang and Katara were on Appa.

The couples talked to each other, while Zuko talked to himself, which worried Appa. Appa didn't like to be lead by a man who talked to himself. Sokka and Toph talked about the story Sokka sang last night. Sokka said it was a lot like how he and Yue were. Sokka compared himself to Nomin, and Yue to the beautiful Princess. Toph made Sokka to promise her that he would continue the story tonight, and Sokka had not much of choice other than to agree. Lin and Jet discussed their relationship and where they see each other in the future. Lin said that she saw them in a small Earth Kingdom village happily married to Jet. Jet on the other hand, saw them adventuring all over the world, but he also agreed that Lin's idea was good too. Aang and Katara talked about yesterday, and how they felt for each other. Aang was still unsure about his feelings, while Katara was pretty sure she was falling for the young Avatar. They sat on top of Appa mostly in silence, holding hands, staring up at the forest canopy. They were enjoying each other's company in silence, and both of them found this as a good thing. Zuko was thinking to himself about his family life before he was banished. He was happy, he had his mother, dad actually seemed and acted human, and Mai. He thought about Mai a lot. He remembered that the goth girl had seem to have a crush on him, and he had to admit she was attractive looking. He could only imagine what her body looked like under all of the robes she wore.

Around noon, the group stopped for lunch. They ate the meat the Sokka and Jet cut up, and again Zuko made a fire to help cook the meat. They ate on the trail, as it was wide enough for everyone to sit in circle around the fire. The couples all sat together, while Zuko sat by his lonesome. Lin invited the prince to join Jet and Lin, and Jet put up a quiet protest to the suggestion, but to his luck Zuko politely declined as he said he prefers to eat by himself. It was a quick lunch, but Sokka suggested that they sit here for a while longer to rest up. Everyone seemed to agree with the suggestion, and they decided to play a camp fire game. Toph pouted as she thought Sokka would sing more the song, but Sokka whispered into her ear, that he make it up for her later, so Toph shut up and agreed to play the game. The game was a bastard form of charades. The teams were girls versus boys. The team picked a member to act out a certain saying, thing, object, or literally anything to their group. The actor or actress was told what to act to their respective group by the other team, and the first group to get five right won. The girls eventually won with a score of five to four. The girls correctly guessed Toph miming out 'seeing with your eyes'. After the girls got it right, they scolded the men for making her act out such an insulting thing for a blind girl. Toph actually thought the idea was clever, as the boys wanted to beat the girls, and they were doing anything to win. With the game over, the group continued to walk along the path.

Sokka decided now would be a good time to make something up for Toph, and he asked her if she was tired. She naturally responded with a 'yes'. So Sokka picked her up bridal-style, and said,

"Then let me help you with that."

"Oh, thank you, Snoozles!" Toph said playfully.

Lin saw this and elbowed Jet,

"Hey, why don't you pick me up?"

"Because your to heavy!" Jet jokingly said.

"Maybe you are to weak to pick me up." Lin said using reserve psychology.

"Oh, am I?" and with this Jet scooped Lin up, with her letting out a squawk in surprise.

"Oh, I guess you are strong enough." Lin coyly whispered to Jet playfully tracing her fingers over his chest.

"I guess you aren't as heavy as I thought!"

"OH! That is going to cost you mister!"

"Cost me what?"

They continued to bicker and banter back and forth. Toph and Sokka were flirting with eachother, but they kept their voices down to a whisper.

"You're strong Sokka."

"Am I?" Sokka said acting stupid.

"Yes, you are."

"Do you like that?"

` "Very much..."

"Well, you look pretty today." Sokka said.

"Am I?" it was Toph's turn to act stupid.

"Yes."

Toph started to blush,

"You look even cuter when you blush."

Toph blushed harder.

"Do you like it when I blush for you?" Toph asked.

"Yes. I do."

"What else do you like about me?"

"I like it when you put you hair down. Your strength, and integrity."

"My hair?" Toph asked, confused.

"Yeah, it looks real pretty when you put it down."

"Well I guess I should put it down more."

"I think you should."

"Oh you think huh?"

"Yes, I do."

And with that Sokka bent his head down and kissed her forehead. They continued to flirt with each other, teasing each other. Aang and Katara were drifting in and out of sleep on Appa's soft fur. They managed to teasing each other by rubbing their legs together. To Aang, Katara's leg were soft and supple, and to Katara, Aang's legs were strong and durable. They loved how each other felt, and they couldn't stop touching each other. When ever Aang would start to make contact with Katara, she would giggle. Aang then finally gained some confidence and air bended himself to be on top of Katara.

"Oh! Aang!" Katara called out.

"HEY! Aang you keep your hands off my sister!" Sokka yelled to the back of the caravan.

"Sokka! He's fine. Aang just told me a joke." Katara said trying to defend Aang.

"Then let's hear it Sugar Queen!" Toph called out to the Queen, which Sokka silently congratulated Toph.

"Omm... I can't remember it." Katara answered.

"Whatever, Aang just stay off my sister." Sokka said.

"Okay!" Aang agreed, but then he whispered to Katara, "Not."

"Oh, you are soo bad." Katara cooed to Aang.

They continued to sweet talk to each other, but making sure to keep their voices hushed. It was getting dark, and Zuko felt the sun set, and his increased energy leave him. Then the moon shone brightly, along with all of the stars. The group reached the second camping spot, it was semi-circle shaped clearing big enough for the group. Instead of a brook, there was a small, crystal clear pond. The group set up all of the tents, and again Jet and Zuko gathered the firewood. Katara gathered the water, and put it into a bowl that Lin earth bended. Zuko started the fire, and Katara started to make a meat stew. Toph asked if Sokka would continue his story from last night, and he kept to his promise and got his flute. He played the same notes as yesterday, and added an extra versus before he started to sing.

Sokka now sang about how that Southern Water Tribe and the Northern Water Tribe finally put aside their differences and got along. Nomin, who was now the King of the Southern Water Tribe, had made a son with his beautiful wife, who was the former princess of the Northern Water Tribe. They named their son, Kuri. Kuri was a perfect son, polite, strong, handsome, and a great leader. When he was finally old enough to go with his father to the Northern Water Tribe to be part of a peace negotiations. When there Kuri was introduced to the King and Queen, and their daughter, Yuki. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had light blue eyes, that were almost white, she had flowing brown hair that fell to her waist. Her skin looked sweet and soft. She had very defined curves, and was smart as she was beautiful. To Yuki, Kuri was very handsome, but she knew of their Tribe's histories, but that didn't stop her from sneaking out to spend time with the Prince. Kuri joked that princesses sneaking out most be tradition in the Northern Water Tribe, and Yuki found the man to what she wanted. The two fell in love, and they had to keep their love secret. But when Kuri stopped visiting the Northern Water Tribe, Yuki ordered that she be taken to the Southern Water Tribe to visit the love of her life. When she finally arrived at the South Pole, Kuri was waiting for her at the docks. He explained to her that he wasn't visiting because he was making her a necklace, and he put it on her neck and he asked her for her hand in marriage. She gladly accepted, and at the wedding the both of the Tribes were invited, and everyone made an appearance. The wedding was the most talked about event in the world, and it united both Water Tribes.

Sokka held onto the last note for effect, and stopped singing. Everyone was wrapped into the story. Sokka went on saying,

"Kuri was the first to use the betrothal necklace in the Water Tribe, and this tradition is continued even today. Yuki was also believed to be the first water bender, and also the first human incarnation of the Moon Spirit. Her name still lives on through different forms. Like Yue, who was also a princess and also become the Moon Spirit."

"Wow, Sokka. How did you did learn so much about your history?" Lin asked.

"Gran-Gran taught me."

"That is an awesome story!" Aang shouted out.

"Thanks." Sokka answered.

After receiving more compliments Sokka walked away from the group and laid down in the grass staring at the moon. Everyone went to bed, as they were tired from walking all day. Toph didn't feel Sokka go to bed, so she walked out to 'see' what he was doing. She could feel him lying down in the grass and that he was looking up at the sky.

"Sokka?" Toph called out to the man.

"Toph?" Sokka was startled, he didn't hear her approach him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the moon."  
"What do you see?"

"...Yue..."

"Katara told me all about what happened. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I loved her."

"Do you still love her?"

"She will always have a place in my heart."

"And Suki?"

"I don't know. I never see her anymore."

"Is she beautiful tonight?" Toph asked.

"Yue is always beautiful, every night."

"I'm sorry Sokka."

Toph threw her arms around the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Sokka returned the hug, and they laid there in the grass for a while. Toph started to snore on top of Sokka's chest, and he pick her up, and carried her into a spare tent. He pulled the blanket over her body, and he started to exit the tent, when Toph piped up,

"Sokka..."

"Toph..."

"Stay with me."

"I don't think I should..."

"We don't do anything okay. I just get lonely at night in my rock tent."

"All right let me get my sleeping bag."

When Sokka stepped out of the tent, Toph earth bended the tent to be narrower so that Sokka would have to literally lay on top of her. Sokka returned and he managed to squeeze by Toph's side. Toph had to lay half of her body on top of Sokka.

"Toph, I don't remember this tent being so narrow."

"Just shut up Snoozles, and go to sleep."

* * *

WHEW Long ass chapter a little under 5,000 words, but I like the ending of it! Oh toph you are a crafty one!

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW


	20. Chapter 16 day 2

The Epic Of Tokka

Chapter 16 Part 4

"Day 2"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." TV show nor movie. The characters of this story are based off the characters off the TV show "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

Zuko was up before dawn so he wouldn't miss greeting the awaking sun. Zuko took the time before the sun arose to think about his past, and discern his position in his life. He was happy that he was with the Avatar. He was happy that he was doing the right thing, which was stopping his father. He wasn't confused anymore, and he wasn't angry. He thought about his uncle, and what Iroh was doing without his nephew. Zuko hoped that Iroh would try to return to Ba Sing Se and go back to his tea shop. Zuko hoped this because he could try and see his uncle, and he could finally thank him for showing him the right way. Zuko was so rapt in thought that he didn't notice Jet approach him.

"Hey." Jet greeting the prince and he sat down next to Zuko.

"Morning."

"What brings you up so early?" Jet asked.

"I like seeing the sun rise. You?"

"Lin snores. She woke me up."

Zuko chuckled, and Jet joined in the hysterics. The sound of their laughter echoed off the forest, and it seemed like the forest joined in the laugh.

"She snores huh?"

"Yeah." Jet answered.

"What do you find in her?" Zuko questioned.

"I don't know. Her personality?" Jet answered, but his voice didn't sound so confident.

"It's her looks right?"

"Yeah..." Jet's mind was carried off to thinking about Lin's beauty.

"She's hot."

"You stay away from my girlfriend." Jet threatened.

"I will, I was just stating the obvious."

"Good."

"Is there another reason why you are up?"

"I think today is the day I started the Freedom Fighters way back when. I can't remember the exact date, my mind's still fuzzy on the specifics."

"Freedom Fighters?"

"My band of rebels, that fought against the Fire Nation. I was the leader."

"Wow, everyone hates the Fire Nation huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"It's okay, I hate the Fire Nation too."

"Right."

"I do!" Zuko yelled at the man.

"I believe you! Jeez!" Jet yelled back.

By now the sun had fully risen above the horizon, and was shining down on the earth. Zuko swelled at the energy hitting his body, and he felt great. Jet and Zuko sat there watching the sun rise, and Zuko asked Jet if he wanted to spar. Jet gladly accepted the challenge. The two sparred, Zuko was allowed to practice his more advanced fire bending moves on the Freedom Fighter. Jet adeptly dodged all the fire blasts thrown at him, but he was kept at a distance from Zuko. Jet was unable to get any closer to the fire bender, so Jet was also unable to strike Zuko. Zuko saw that he was being unfair, and switched to his fire daggers, and fought Jet daggers to hook swords. The two of them were evenly matched, and unlike yesterday when Zuko cheated using fire bending on Sokka, Zuko didn't cheat against Jet. The spar ended in a tie, and the two of them returned to the camp site. Katara, Aang, and Lin were up. Katara was looking for something, or someone. Jet went to Lin, and she made a comment that he stinks, so he went down to the small pond to wash up. Katara noticed that Sokka wasn't in their tent that morning, and she asked Zuko if he had seen him. Zuko replied that he hadn't, and Katara told the Prince that he smells. So Zuko followed Jet's suit, and he went down to the pond to wash up. Katara then noticed that Toph's normal earth tent wasn't up, but that the spare tent was up. She peeked inside the tent, and she was mortified to see Toph lying on top of Sokka. Katara fainted, and Aang ran to her side. A couple of seconds passed, and Katara woke up, and opened her eyes to see Aang smiling down at her.

"Katara? You okay?" the Avatar asked.

"Yes, Aang. I'm fine."

"Let me help you up."

Aang grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her back on to her feet. She thanked Aang, and she went back to tend breakfast. The group had gone through most of meat that Sokka caught yesterday, and Katara used the rest of the animal in breakfast. The aroma of the cooking meat woke Toph and Sokka up. While they were still in the tent, they had to figure out how they would explain themselves to the group. They decided to go with the truth, and that Toph asked Sokka to sleep with her, as so she wouldn't be lonely during the night. This was Sokka's idea, and Toph suggested that she could burrow out of the tent and pop up behind a rock, and appear that she slept behind the rock. Sokka thought her plan was much better, and Toph was quickly underground, and she tunneled to the other side of a rock. She walked into camp, with no one except Katara knowing the truth of how Toph and Sokka slept. Katara decided not to bring up the sleeping arrangements Sokka and Toph, at least not during breakfast.

Jet and Zuko returned from their baths, and Lin was caught staring at Jet's body. Although she could stare at him, she still found it embarrassing to not be able to control herself around him. Sokka emerged from his tent, and Katara found this would be an ample time to question him as to why he didn't sleep in their normal tent.

"Sokka! Why were you in the spare tent?" Katara interrogated the man.

"I wanted to sleep by myself." Sokka bluffed, not knowing the truth that Katara knew.

"Why? You can't sleep with your sister?"

"You snore, Katara." Sokka plainly said.

"Women do not snore Sokka."

"Lin does." Jet intervened now that he was fully clothed.

"What! Drag me into this Jet!" Lin shouted at Jet.

"What! I find it cute!" Jet pleaded with his girlfriend.

"You do?" Lin asked.

"Sure! You are always cute." Jet said.

"You are such a sweet heart." and Lin pulled Jet into a hug.

Katara dropped the argument with Sokka, and decided to bring it up with Toph later in the day. The group ate the breakfast in silence, and after the dishes were cleaned, the group cleaned up the camp site, and set out to get to Ba Sing Se. According Sokka, the group was going to past the half way mark to Ba Sing Se around lunch time, the news was received with silent cheers. The group took their normal positions: Sokka and Toph, Jet and Lin behind, Zuko leading Appa, and Aang and Katara riding on Appa. Sokka and Toph talked about last night, and how they suspect Katara to know about it. Jet and Lin were talking about Jet's spar with Zuko. Jet changed the conclusion to him beating Zuko, to impress Lin, but Lin didn't buy any of it. Zuko was left to be alone with his thoughts, and he occasionally talked to Appa, who would talk back by 'roaring'. Aang and Katara talked about Toph's and Sokka's relationship, and that she knows that they were both in the spare tent. Aang then thought to himself that he needed to talk to Sokka about something, which would allow him to get Toph away from Sokka, so Katara could confront Toph.

Aang told Katara of his plan, and he quickly put it into motion. He air bended himself to the front of the caravan, and asked Sokka if he could talk to him, about something. Sokka noticed that Aang's subject was going to be serious, so he asked Toph to go with Katara, literally handing the small earth bender to her. Toph was resistant at first, but when Sokka pleaded, she had no other choice but to agree. With Toph out of ear-shot, and out of contact with her element, Aang asked Sokka about puberty.

"Well, Aang, it's a time of changing, for a boy's body." Sokka explained.

"But what happens?"

"You get taller, your voice drops, and you start to grow more hair."

"What about emotions, I'm having a tough time with those."

"You start to notice girls more often, and how you want to spend more time with them. Like you and Katara."

"What is that called?"

"Love."

"So I love Katara?" Aang's voice dropping to a quiet whisper.

"You tell me, I had to explain the same thing to Toph, and you guys are the same age. She figured it out."

"I love Katara."

"Great, now what are you going to do about it?" Sokka egged Aang on to figure out for himself.

"Love her?" Aang questioned.

"What do you mean by 'love'?" Sokka's tone getting serious.

"Like care for her and stuff."

"Good, because at your age, love starts to get a new meaning."

"What's that?"

"Omm...How to put this? How to put this?" Sokka started to rub his fore head in thought.

While Sokka was thinking on how to explain 'sex' to Aang, Katara was starting to question Toph.

"I know you and Sokka slept in the spare tent together."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Let me feel your heart."

Katara put her hand on Toph's shoulder, and she repeated the statement in question. Toph's body tensed, Katara was telling the truth.

"Well?" Katara asked.

"Fine so we did sleep in the spare tent." Toph admitted in defeat.

"Why?"

"I get lonely in my earth tent, and I wanted Sokka to be there."

"You guys didn't...you know?"

"Nope." Toph nonchalantly stated.

"Good."

"Have you and Aang?"

"Goodness no. Sokka should be explaining it to him now though."

"Well, Sokka told me, so he should have experience." Toph said.

"He told me too." Katara shared with Toph.

"OKAY! Seriously you two? It's hard enough not to talk with someone, but when you hear other's talk, ecspecailly about that 'subject'." Zuko used air quotes around 'subject', "It gets really annoying!"

"Sorry, Zuko." Toph and Katara said in unison.

"What 'subject' Zuko?" Lin asked still using air quotes around 'subject'.

"Sex." Zuko replied.

"Oh. I can see why." Lin said.

"Okay. Let's make this a group discussion everyone!" Jet sarcastically shouted, scaring birds out of the trees.

"Yeah let's!" Aang shouted back, not catching to Jet's sarcasm. Sokka was having a real tough time explaining to a boy what sex was when the same boy didn't know what makes a man different from a woman. Sokka silently thanked Aang and Jet.

"Fine. What do you want to know Aang?" Jet asked.  
"What is sex?"

"Sticking your pe..." Jet went on.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold it right there mister." Lin said, "Let's take this seriously Jet. Aang needs our help. Besides you can't joke around with sex."

"Okay, Lin. Then you explain it to the young Avatar." Jet said.

"I will." Lin stomped her foot, "Sex, is how humans make babies."

"Good job, Lin." Jet whispered to her.

"That doesn't help." Aang said, as he saw Lin punch Jet in the arm.

"Aang, do you know what makes a man different from a woman, physically?" Zuko asked.

"Not really..." Aang looked down at the ground.

"This is more serious than I thought." Zuko thought a loud, and then to himself, _"What would uncle say?"_

As Zuko pondered to what Iroh would say, Toph questioned Aang.

"What, the monks never told you what made you and me different?"

"Not at all. Is there a difference?" Aang asked, his innocence showing.

"Oh, Aang. Yes there is a difference." Sokka put his hand on Aang's shoulder and he bellowed out a laugh.

The caravan had stopped moving at this point, and they all sat down. They continued to drill the Avatar questions.

"Wasn't there any female air benders?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Aang said.

"There had to be Katara." Sokka pointed out, "How would the Air Nomads survive?"

"Oh, right." Katara said.

"Really guys, this isn't helping me." Aang said.

"All right. Aang you know what is there between your legs right?" Jet asked.

"Sure, I don't know what it is called."

"Good then we should start there." Sokka said.

The group sat there, explaining to Aang, and some times Toph, as she was the same age as Aang, and Lin thought Toph should be dragged into the spotlight, the intricacies of sex and the male and female anatomy. Everyone learned a little something out of the discussion, as it seemed they all were given different explanations. Zuko provided the most help, as he was given the most formal form of education in the world, plus he was thinking like Iroh, which always helped him. Nothing was left in the dark, everything about sex was put in the light. The group, now behind in schedule, as the talk took the day into the late afternoon. The group was hungry, and was out of food. The troop walked a little farther down the path, and came upon a very small village. The group was greeted by the locals, and they were told the town was called Mimi. It was a very small village, it's population couldn't be bigger than three hundred. With the team tired, they decided to spend the rest of the day resupplying and stay for the night in the inn. The group felt a mysterious presence watch over them that seemed familiar back to when the group was in Ba Sing Se. Aang found a barn for Appa to stay in, and the barn keeper politely declined any type of payment. The group ate together for a late lunch. Their waitress seemed to be infatuated with Zuko, and after following the discussion of the Birds and Bees, the group made fun of Zuko, when ever the waitress wasn't around. Her name was, Monu, and she was very attractive. Everyone agreed upon that Lin was very attractive, and probably the most attractive looking in the group, but when they saw Monu, they all agreed that she was far better looking than Lin. Lin was very disappointed about the rating, but Jet secretly promised her that he would make it up to her, and he also told her that Monu was no where near as good looking as her.

After lunch was done, and Monu was done flirting with Zuko, the group split up into their normal pairs, and set out to see what Mimi was hiding. Zuko convinced Monu to take the day off early, and spend the rest of the day with him, and she quickly agreed and they went out to also find Mimi's secret.

Toph and Sokka went to a small pond area, that was more of a zen garden. The pond was teeming with koi fish, and the grass surrounding the pond was full of blooming flowers. The couple sat on a bench together that over looked the koi pond, and Sokka fed the fish with some left over bread, he took from the restaurant. Toph dangled her toes in the small pond, her toes barely skimming the surface. The small ripples she made in the pond attracted the fish, to nibble at her toes, which caused her to giggle. One of the bigger koi fish latched on to one of her toes, and pulled her off the stone bench and into the pond. Toph squawked in surprise and flailed her arms in Sokka's direction. Sokka grabbed onto her hand, before her butt landed in the shallow pond, and pulled her out of the water. He sat her on his lap, and they shared a good, long laugh. Sokka imitated Toph's squawk multiple times, each fueling the laugh's fire. The laugh died down, but Sokka never relinquished his grasp on Toph, and he kept her on his lap. Toph didn't mind this, but she wasn't as comfortable as she wanted to be. So instead of sitting on him side-saddle, she swung one of her legs over Sokka's head, so now that her chest was against his chest. They held onto each other even tighter, each smashing themselves into each other. Toph's head was just under Sokka's chin, and she fit perfectly into the small of his neck. She locked her legs around his back, and Sokka finally come the realization of how they looked to other people. Sokka flushed red, and he grew embarrassed. Toph's hips were sitting on top of his, and she could feel his heart rate increase.

"Sokka? You okay?"

"Oh, me?"

"No the other Sokka."

"Oh, right. I'm just embarrassed that's all."

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Oh, You'll feel it sooner or later."

Toph caught on to what he was saying, and did feel what he meant. Her face began to flush with embarrassment.

"I think that's the third one of those I have given to you." Toph said.

"Sorry." Sokka's voice full in resentment.

"Don't be. It tells me that you like me."

"Well, I'm still going to be embarrassed."

"Fine by me, Sokka."

Toph decided to have some fun with Sokka in the private garden. She moved her hips ever so slightly back and forth. It was enough for Sokka to feel, but not enough motion for anyone to see. Toph felt Sokka's heart beat sky rocket, and she giggled to herself, as it was so easy to play with Sokka. Sokka shuttered, as he never had experienced this situation. They continued to sit there, Toph on top of Sokka, just like the night before.

Jet and Lin's situation was almost the same. They went back to the hotel, as Jet lead Lin back to their room. He was going to make it up to Lin and he wanted some privacy for what they were going to do. Although this time the hip moving was a little more extreme, and Lin was a little more vocal than usual. They stayed the rest of the night in their hotel room.

Katara and Aang spent their afternoon, playing Pai Sho at the local bar. Although they couldn't get any drinks, the bar keep let them use the Pai Sho table. They played to the best of five. Katara won the first game easily, while the second game was harder fought, with Aang as the victor. Aang won the third match, and Katara the fourth. With the wins two a piece, and a small crowd forming along the table, the last game decided the victor. Katara took an early lead, but Aang played with a better strategy and won in the end. Aang bought a round of drinks for the patrons and they quickly raised Aang on their shoulders shouting in drunken joy. The bar keep gave a Aang and Katara a glass of tea, as a parting gift, and they left the bar with the patrons chanting their names.

Zuko and Monu went out on a date to a popular dance club. It was a VIP lounge and only a select few people were allowed in the town of three hundred. Monu explained to Zuko that her father owned the place, and that she was always allowed in. The music was always at an upbeat tempo, and Zuko and Monu danced. They were doing the popular dance at the time, and since Monu was more up to date with times, she had to explain to Zuko what 'grinding' was.

"Take your hands on my hips." Monu said.

"Okay." and Zuko did as he was told.

"Now turn me around, so my ass is facing you."

"Yes ma'am." Zuko turned her around, and was left facing a monstrous sized booty.

"You likie, big boy?" Monu teased.

"Yeah, I do." Zuko was always liked big butts and he could not lie.

"Good, now take your hips, and literally 'grind' into my ass. And I will do the same for you."

"How should I go?"

"To the beat of the music, of course!" She yelled, but the music was so loud that no one bothered to notice it.

They grinded into each other to the beat of the music, and some times going their own pace. Every once and a while Monu would switch to her front, and continue the grind session. The contact with each other and where the contact was mostly centered on, made Zuko perk up. Monu felt this and started to increase the pressure and contact, to feel his member. Zuko had to admit he was enjoying how Monu was making him feel, it was what everyone else in the group was experiencing, the opposite sex. Also Monu had to admit that Zuko, who just learned how to grind, was great at it, but she was sure it was his member that was convincing her. They started to leave the club, adrenaline still pumping through their veins, and they went behind the club, and started to get hot and heavy. Monu pressed Zuko against the club's back wall, and kissed him heavily. Zuko returned the kiss, and threw her against the wall, Monu giggling at the action. They continued to make out, and the whole world seemed to become invisible to Zuko, and he forgot to met up with the group for dinner.

The only couples show up for dinner, was Sokka and Toph and Aang and Katara. Aang and Katara told the other couple what they did over the late dinner, and when asked what Sokka and Toph did, they replied with a simple, 'nothing'. Aang and Katara were the only ones that didn't seemed to get physical that night, and as the dinner was coming to a close, Zuko finally showed. He said that he went out with Monu, and had a great time. When asked for any specifics, he wouldn't delve any more information. With dinner done, Zuko went back to the inn to get some sleep. Aang and Katara went to the barn to visit Appa, and Toph and Sokka returned to their new favorite spot, the koi pond.

The night sky was clear, and the now waning half moon, was shining down on the village, with the stars. The stars were twinkling brightly, and they made a milky swath across the violet night sky. The twilight from the moon, cast deep shadows across the dirt road, that seemed to dance to the crickets' music. The moon's reflection could be seen in the small koi pond, and Sokka was reminded by that fateful day where he lost Yue, and she became the moon spirit. Sokka was deep in thought, running through different scenarios, each of them ending with Yue giving up her life. Toph noticed the change in Sokka's demeanor.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Toph."

Sokka looked down at the blind girl, who was blindly staring through the koi pond. The moon light hitting her back, and framing her body in an evanescent glow. She looked like an angel sent from above. Sokka wished that he could freeze time right then and there, so he could always remember how Toph looked like at that moment.

"I know what you are thinking about." Toph went on.

"You do?"

"Yes, you did everything you could do to protect her."

"I know, but I failed."

"She did what she had to do, and so did you."

"Maybe you didn't hear me, but I failed!" and Sokka smashed his fists against the stone bench setting cracks in it.

"Yes, as a matter-of-factly I did hear you. But you can still do what you need to do."

"Help Aang, I know."

"Correct. Plus you always have me. You haven't failed me."

"And I never will, Toph. I swear."

The moon light seemed to increase, as if Yue was giving Sokka the go ahead. Sokka turned Toph's face to meet his, and he closed the distance to their lips. Toph put her hands behind Sokka's head, and ruffled his hair. The moon light grew in intensity as to tell the world to pay homage to the beautiful act. They separated, and Sokka looked up at the moon to say a silent thanks and a smiled pasted over his face. Sokka then picked up Toph bridal-style and carried her to their room.

Katara and Aang were with a snoring Appa. Aang and Katara were talking about their day, and how much they enjoyed it. They mainly talked about how the Birds and the Bees discussion went, and Katara asked Aang with she could help Aang clarify any of what they talked about. Aang was only thinking of one thing, and Katara use the only person who could help him. He asked how one would go about to perform the act. Katara was obviously embarrassed at the question, but she liked Aang enough to help him out. They grinded into each other, but it was more intimate than how Zuko and Monu did. Katara was being straddled by Aang, and although he was timid at first, when she started to giggle and vocalize her pleasure from the dry humping, Aang grew more in confidence and less timid. The clothed thrusts became more vigorous, and Katara had to stop the act before it was taken to far. Aang's face showed signs of disappointment. Katara consoled the young Avatar, telling him that she enjoyed it as much as he did. She pulled his head to her chest, and kept it there, as they silently drifted to sleep. Both smiling in each others presence.

* * *

Longer than last chapter! 4,400+ words! Got this done just in time too. Hope you like it. Also there are some language easter eggs. Try Mimi and Monu. Comment if you want to know what they mean!

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW


	21. Chapter 16 day 3

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 16 Part 5

"Day 3"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." TV show nor movie. The characters of this story are based off the characters off the TV show "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT

Jet and Lin never left their room after lunch. For dinner they ordered room service. They slept together on the same bed, well really they scooted the two beds that were in the room together to make one larger bed. As they drifted into sleep, they were unaware of the man sitting outside the window, waiting for the most opportune time to strike. As he waited for both partners to drift asleep, he checked his mission report one more time.

"You, are to find the Dai Lee agent, Lin. She has entered the town, Mimi. She is wanted for questioning.

Love,

LF (Long Feng)"

The assassin remembered to remind Long Feng to stop signing with 'Love', it didn't send off the right message. As he glanced up from the note, he was that the couple was asleep. He opened the window from the outside, crept in, and kidnapped Lin, taking her to parts unknown.

MORNING OF DAY 3

"LIN!" a shout from Jet's voice echoing down the motel's hallways.

The shout was rippling with fear and uncertainty, and it startled everyone in the motel awake. Luckily, the only people in the motel was Team Avatar, Toph and Sokka opened their room door, and shared quizzical looks with the unopened door of Katara's and Aang room, and then between each other. Sokka being the eldest of the group, he took command of the situation.

"Toph, wake up Zuko. JET!" Sokka ordered and then yelled out.

"YEAH!" Jet answered back, behind his door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"LIN IS GONE!"

"Oh, shit. WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD!"

"OH, YOU ARE A REAL MAN OF GENUIS SOKKA!" Jet called back.

"COME ON, GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM." Sokka reported back.

Jet stepped out of his room, frazzled.

"We need to find her." Jet said with determination.

Aang and Katara were walking back from the barn, both blushing from last night. As Aang was reaching to open the door, it was flung opened and Aang was trampled by Toph, Sokka, Jet, and Zuko, who was filled in by Toph. Katara rushed to Aang's side and helped him back to his feet.

"Lin is missing, she couldn't have gone far. If we all split up we could search the entire village by lunch." Sokka planned out.

"Okay, let's go." Jet was in a hurry to find his girlfriend.

They all nodded in agreement, everyone went off by themselves to find the missing girl.

The kidnapper, during the night had taking Lin deep underground, and presented her to Long Feng. Long Feng had grew slightly more unstable, and his hunger for power now became unsatisfiable. He chuckled a pathetic laugh at the girl, who was thrown at his feet. Lin was shook her sleepy eyes ajar, and looked up at the source of the laughter. She froze in her place to see Long Feng, her mentor and master, laughing at her.

"Sifu, what can I be of help to you." Lin said prostrating to Long Feng.

"Oh, so you do remember me? How kind of you to remember, Pupil." Long Feng spat at her.

"How could I forget?"

"Do not question me! Why are you in Mimi?"

"The mission has been completed. I sent a mission report to you, as per request."

"I never received no message! Ba Sing Se has been captured by the Fire Nation!"

"What!" Lin yelled.

"That treacherous bitch, Azula, seduced my Dai Lee Agents and wrapped them around her crooked fingers."

"I would never turn my loyalty against you, Master." Lin lied.

"I know. I raised you as my own, as far as I'm concerned, you are my daughter."

"Thank you, Master." Lin lied again.

"Please, Lin. Call me...Father." as Long Feng rose from his high chair, and walked down the steps to be on level ground with Lin.

"Yes, Father." Lin threw up in her mouth at the word, but she had to act to get out of the situation alive.

"Come Lin. Follow me." Long Feng strode past her, and beckoned a finger for her to follow.

She arose from her knees, and played follow the leader with her 'Father'.

It was nearing lunch as Team Avatar, met up at the town square. All coming up empty handed. Sokka sat down and began to think.

"Look, we literally turned the village upside down looking for Lin. Jet? Would there be any reason for her to leave?" Sokka asked.

"No, not at all." Jet answered.

"She might be practicing outside of town." Zuko ventured.

"She would have been back by now, plus she didn't leave a note saying that she did." Sokka reasoned.

Everyone's stomach growled, prompting Sokka to suggest to eat some lunch. Everyone agreed and went to out to eat lunch. To Zuko's luck, Monu was serving that afternoon. This gave way to more kissy faces, and jokes about Zuko and Monu. During lunch, the group tried to come up with ideas as to where Lin was. Sokka was out of ideas, and that meant the group was stuck. With no ideas, and no leads, the group split up into groups: Jet and Zuko, Toph and Sokka, and Aang was with Katara. The plan was that if anyone were to see Lin, they were to let out a signal. Sokka and Toph went back to the zen garden, and Aang and Katara went window shopping. Zuko and Jet went on the outskirts of town, and sparred.

Lin followed Long Feng. As he explained everything to the girl.

"Lin, with the treachery of the former Dai Lee, I have come to Mimi, to start up a new Dai Lee. Named, Siwang Zu."

"That sounds, wonderful." Lin said, she decided that after the war, she would become an actress.

"It does. Do you know what Siwang Zu means?"

"Death Squad."

"Very good. I have taught you well."

"Why Mimi, Master?"

"No questions from you!" Long Feng turned around to yell at the out of place Lin.

"Sorry, Master." Lin's heart was racing, and she thought that she would surely die in this cave.

"Good."

Long Feng kept walking, and Lin followed suit. She spotted men, who must have been part of this new group, along the walls of the cave. She knew that she could her hold her own against Long Feng, but against at least twenty men, she would surely die.

"Mimi, was once the headquarters for the Dai Lee. It's founder was Demina Lee."

"Day-me-na? I've heard of that name." Lin said.

"I know, I told you stories of him."

"He isn't the man I am thinking of? Is he?" Lin asked.

"What did I say about questioning me?"

"Not to."

"Good."

They reached the entrance, or rather the exit of the cave, and Lin saw that they were on the outskirts of town. Long Feng and Lin walked into town. Lin secretly hoped that her friends would see her, and that Long Feng was with her also. They walked into the town center, and Lin saw her friends eating lunch, and laughing at Zuko. Lin then hoped that Long Feng's attention wouldn't be caught by the laughter and then he would see the Avatar. Lin stole glances to the group, and saw that Monu was serving the group, and she started to giggle from thoughts of yesterday.

"Something funny, Lin?"

"Omm, no Master."

"Good, so now stop giggling."

They walked to a zen garden, and Long Feng opened a secret door, that had a long staircase leading down. He beckoned her to follow, and they started to walk down that stairs, and the door closed shut, with the only source of light were touches on the wall.

"This is where we train the new recruits." Long Feng said.

They reached the bottom of the staircase, and the room opened up to a large rectangular room. It was filled with training equipment. There was a drill instructor calling out different moves to a small group of men.

"Lin, I want you to be in charge of the new operation. I want to be clean with this operation."

"Thank you, Master."

"Good, now get started." Long Feng ordered.

Lin was pensive at first, but Long Feng kept staring at her to get started. So she put on her brave face, and went in to her bitch mode, and ordered the men to get into a single file line. The men told so perfectly, and Lin set up a small earth wall, about 50 yards away from the line, which was half the length of the room. She ordered the men to sent a earth pillar at the wall. The men did so, and about half hit the wall, and the half of that group hit the wall with force. Using this information, she split up the men into three groups: A, B, C. A being the the men who hit the wall with force, and C being the men who didn't even hit the wall. She gave out three different tasks, which were to run laps around the room, hit the wall with a boulder, and lifting weights. Every now and then she would order the groups to switch tasks. After the six change, she ordered the man to go home, training was over for the day. During the whole time Long Feng, was watching Lin, and he was impressed in her leadership. Long Feng walked up to Lin, and he once again beckoned her to follow. He showed her the rooms that the men stayed in that were off the 'gym'.

"My plan is to recapture Ba Sing Se, under my name."

Lin didn't dare tell Long Feng that Azula was back in the Fire Nation, which left Ba Sing Se defenseless to Long Feng.

"Sounds like a good plan." Lin said.

"Good? Haha. It's a great plan."

"Yes, a great plan." Lin corrected.

The rooms were more like dorms, with three men to a room. There were hundreds of these rooms, but only at least thirty recruits. The men, gave notice to their commanders, and Lin gave a motion for them to ease up. The men obeyed Lin, and returned to getting ready for bed.

"What time is it?" Lin asked.

"No questions you stupid whore!" Long Feng turned and slapped the girl hard on the cheek, and she collapsed to the dirt fool in a heap of tears.

"Why did you hit me!" Lin questioned.

Long Feng's response was to kick the young woman in the abdomen. She curled around the impact site, and clenched her gut. Some of the men peered out their door ways to see their commander, Lin, being kicked by their leader, Long Feng. The men were split, as they wanted to obey and stay on Long Feng's good side, but at the same time they wanted to help the poor innocent girl.

"Go back to your rooms!" Long Feng ordered.

"Please forgive me Father." Lin cried out.

"You are forgiven as soon as you stand up."

Lin fought her instincts to stay on the ground, but she stood up and looked eye to eye with Long Feng. She touched her cheek, and she thought it would be bruised tomorrow.

"I thought you wouldn't get up." Long Feng said.

"..."

"Answer me." Long Feng demanded.

"She doesn't have to answer you!" a soldier said, Lin remembered his name to be Hiro.

"Shut up you!" Long Feng said and he pointed a crooked finger at the man.

"Leave him alone Feng, I'll take care of him tomorrow." Lin said, and she turned around and winked at her savior.

"Fine, I'll leave him be."

"Thank you, Master." Lin said.

Hiro returned to his room, he hated Long Feng, but he adored Lin. He laid down on his bed, and went asleep.

"Lin, how did you kill the Avatar?" Long Feng asked.

"By my own hands. I snuck up on the boy during the night, and stabbed him the heart, and using the night as cover, I escaped."

"Where are they now?"

"His friends, tried catching me, but I proved to be to good, and lost them in the mountains."

"Good for you for using the terrain to your advantage."

"By the end of this week, I will invade Ba Sing Se, and rule it under my hand."

"You will not fail."

"I want you to be my heiress Lin."

"Excuse me, Master."

"Lin, I am saying that you will be at my side, helping me run the city."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, you stupid girl."

"Yes." Lin was disgusted with sharing anything with Long Feng.

"You are free to go. But understand you will have to abandon your boyfriend."

"You know about him?"

"No more questions. It's been a long day. Go."

With that Long Feng made his worst mistake, by setting Lin free. She opened the secret door that lead to the zen garden, and she saw Sokka and Toph sharing some spit. She cleared her throat, and ending their kissing session.

"Lin! We have been looking for you all morning!" Sokka cried out.

"Yeah, it looks like you are looking very hard." Lin retorted.

"Look here pretty girl, you have a lot of explaining to do." Toph pointed out.

"Gladly, Long Feng is here, in Mimi. I was with him all day."

"WHAT!" Sokka and Toph said in unison.

"He plans to start a new Dai Lee, and recapture Ba Sing Se from Azula, and put the city under his rule."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, we need to stop him." Lin said.

"We do, he knows where my father is, and we need to get him to talk." Sokka said.

The three of them walked to the motel where everyone was, talking to each other in the lobby. Jet was the first one to rush to Lin, and put her into a tight hug.

"Lin, I was so worried about you." Jet said.

"I'm okay Jet, but I need to tell everyone something."

Lin retold the events that happened to her day, and all of Long Feng's plan. She didn't spare a single detail. From the cave, to the 'gym'. Sokka was forming a plan of action, and he was whispering to Zuko. After Lin was done, Sokka stood up and told the plan.

"We are going to interrogate Long Feng, and then put him down."

Everyone seemed to agree that he needed to be killed, as it was a necessary death for the war effort. Sokka went on to explain the rest of the plan.

* * *

Yeah, yeah I know this chapter is f*cking short. I don't like it being this short, but Next chapter will make up for it I SWEAR. I am thinking over 8,000 words for DAY 4. No more spoilers. LF is an a-hole. Not going to lie.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW


	22. Chapter 16 day 4

The Epic of Tokka

Chapter 16 Part 6

"Day 4"

**Disclaimer: I, Mitch Wise, does not own "Avatar: The Last Airbender." TV show nor movie. The characters of this story are based off the characters off the TV show "Avatar: The Last Airbender."**

**

* * *

**

The group was in a semi-circle around the Water Tribe warrior. He was masterfully explaining a plan of action on how to deal with the tyrant, Long Feng.

"Long Feng has gone to far. Raising up a new Dai Lee, is treason, and not to mention that even making the first Dai Lee was treason. Sure his plan is actually hurting the Fire Nation, but for the wrong reasons. He knows where Hakoda is, and I know how we are going to get him to talk. Zuko." Sokka planned, pacing back and forth in front of the group.

"Why me?" Zuko asked defensively.

"Your sister, was a master when it came to torturing people. I'm hoping that it runs in the family. When we draw Long Feng out of hiding, we will capture him, and use his underground cave system against him. Now, I doubt he will break easily, so it will have to be a process. Zuko will use his fire bending, to burn him, like Azula was about to do to me before Toph came."

Toph smiled, and shifted her weight at the sound of her name.

"Okay. But how long do you think it will take?" Aang asked.

"An hour, to two weeks. I really don't know, but we have four weeks till the eclipse. So at the maximum we have three weeks, with a week left over to travel." Sokka said.

"What if he doesn't break in time?" Katara asked.

"First of all, he will. Secondly, if he doesn't. Well, let's just say he will want to."

Sokka rubbed his hands in greed, and went over the plan again, with everyone explaining out their parts. It would have to work perfectly, with perfect timing, perfect acting, perfect everything. It was really late at night, when the group went back to the hotel, and they all went to asleep.

Lin played the most crucial part, in the plan. She would have to give another award winning act, to convince Long Feng, to come out of hiding. She knew that she could achieve this, but Long Feng always had an ace up his sleeve. This time Lin awoke in her own bed, and saw that Jet was up also.

"Morning, babe." Jet said, who took notice of Lin's stirring movements.

"Morning, Jet."

"Today's the big day..." Jet's voice trailed off.

"Jet there's something bothering you."

"Yeah! I don't like having you thrown at the enemy!" Jet complained throwing his arms in useless protest.

"Too bad, honey. I'm doing this. I have to." Lin now was sitting up on her bed.

"Okay. But I still don't like it."

"You don't have to, you just have to do what you need to do."

"All right." Jet sighed.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast."

Jet took Lin's hand, and lead her down to the lobby, where they met everyone in the group wide awake, enjoying some breakfast. Everyone took notice at Jet's side, and exchanged nervous looks. Even Toph looked nervous, while she sat next to Sokka. Lin sat next to Zuko, and discussed some part of the plan, as they were the two key members. Lin drank a glass of tea, and waved bye to the group. She walked out of the lobby and walked outside. She went to the zen garden, and opened the not so secret door, and walked down the long flight of stairs. Long Feng met her at the bottom of the stair case, and Lin smiled her best smile at the man. She had to act like she was actually pleased to see the man, and not thoroughly disgusted at the sight and smell of the man.

"Good morning, commander." Lin greeted the man with a bow.

"Shut up. Let's begin."

He put his hands to his lips, and produced a shrill, piercing tone. The men emerged from their bunk rooms, and began their early morning warm-ups. The warm-ups consisted of jumping jack, push ups, crunches, bending small pillars, chin ups, jogging, and all of this was done in full uniform.

"I think we should go over the invasion plan." Long Feng said to Lin.

"Could we do it outside, I think more clearly in fresh air."

"Well." Long Feng pondered, "Yes, it is rather stuffy in here."

Long Feng pushed aside Lin, so that he lead her up the stair case. Lin flashed a small grin, as Long Feng was literally falling in to her hands. As he opened the door that lead from the base to the zen garden, the wind picked up and began to blow Lin's hair. They walked out of the garden, and Jet was waiting on a street corner leaning against a wall. He took notice of Lin, and gave her the slightest of nods, and she nodded back. Jet got up from the wall and walked towards Long Feng and Lin.

"Hey, pretty girl. Why you with this old fella?" Jet slurred his speak.

"I don't know you." Lin asked defensively.

"Of course you do! I've been watching your pretty butt all yesterday and now." Jet said checking her out.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you leave now!" Lin threatened.

"Oh, come on now! Play nice." Jet teased.

"Father! Help!" Lin cried, as Jet now held her wrists and was trying to kiss her.

"Young MAN!" Long Feng shouted, freezing Jet in his tracks.

"What you want?" Jet yelled back.

"Leave her alone!" and Long Feng sent a shock wave of earth at Jet, who jumped out of the path.

Jet, unsheathed his hook swords, and put the hook ends around Long Feng's neck, as Jet flipped over the man.

"If you move one more muscle, Long Feng, I'll kill you where you stand." Jet hissed into his ear.

"What do you want?" Long Feng said with the a grandeur of calmness.

"No questions!" Jet said, mocking Long Feng, as Jet remembered how he treated Lin yesterday.

"Father!" Lin cried out, as she prepared to hurl a boulder at Lin, Zuko jumped off a nearby roof, and pinned her to the ground.

"Saw you trying to hurt my good friend over there. I won't be having that." Zuko slurred and tried matching his voice like Jet's.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lin shrieked at Zuko.

"No." Zuko lamely said, "Yous have something that we want."

"What?" Lin asked, fearing rippling throughout her entire body, as she realized how Zuko was positioned on her.

"Oh, just a little something. That's all." Jet commented.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Sokka walked up, to the scene.

"Oh! Officer! Thank goodness you're here!" Lin piped dreamily.

"Officer, these men attacked my daughter and I." Long Feng said with much trouble as Jet's hook swords dug deeper into his throat.

Sokka was twirling his machete in his hand, and he found a great hat, that was flat on his face. Long Feng couldn't recognize that it was Sokka, as his scars, hat, and his change of clothes, completely disguised Sokka.

"I think I know what happened here." Sokka said, thoughtfully.

"What is that officer?" Long Feng asked, as he was completely sucked into the act.

"That you sir!" and Sokka pointed his machete at Long Feng, "attacked this beautiful young woman, and that these two handsome men tried to stop the attack!"

"What! That is completely preposterous!" Long Feng cried in disbelief.

"So then you are accusing, my two undercover officers, to be the ones attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"YES!" Long Feng shouted, "Lin! Isn't it true!"

"Well, father, you did have your hand around my waist." Lin said.

"Incest too! You are some sick bastard!" Sokka appeared to scribble some notes in his new notebook.

"WHAT! I NEVER TOUCHED YOU LIN!" Long Feng shouted.

"Please know that everything you say can and will be used against you in the trail, sir." Sokka said, "Book him boys."

"With pleasure." Jet whispered into Long Feng's ear.

Jet dug out a pair of metal handcuffs and slapped them on Long Feng's wrist.

"Oh, and for security purposes, we'll have to blindfold you." Sokka said as he tied a bandana around Long Feng's eyes, rendering him blind.

Long Feng dragged by two men, from what he could feel, for what seemed to be a very long distance. He could tell that it was outside of town, as he felt the change from the dirt road to grass. He felt another change of terrain, grass to rock, and he could hear his captures' breaths echo. He was dragged a little further into his new enviroment, and was tossed into a metal box, and he heard a door slam shut and a lock click into place. His first step of action was to take off his blindfold, which took a lot of time and energy. His hands were still handcuffed together, and he managed to shake of the cloth, and his eyes opened to complete darkness. At first he thought that he didn't get the fold off, but as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw a small sliver of light through the bottom crack of the door. As his eyes became more accustomed to the dark, he took in more information from his environment. He noticed that he was in an all metal cage, so earth bending was out of the question. One side of the cage seemed smooth, without imperfections. The area was about mid way up on the wall, and it seemed to be held in place by the metal on the top and bottom of it. He couldn't tell if there were any gaurds outside the door, as he had no window in the cage. The door lock jarred opened, and produced a distinctive groan, and Long Feng's head snapped to the sound. The door opened, flooding the prison cell in a bath of light, to revel three people. Two tall men or women, Long Feng couldn't tell, and the third was a short younger looking person. Since their backs where facing the source of light, their faces were pitch-black. The two taller figures backed off, and closed the door, while locking it. The light was sucked out of the cell, and Long Feng's eyes, which had been shocked by the emergence of the light, now had to readjust to the darkness. He could faintly tell the outline of the figure who was in his cell.

"Hello?" Long Feng called out in to direction of the shadows. The yell bounced off the metals walls, magnifying the sound and intensity.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice said.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Nope." the small voice called.

"Why are you here?"

"I killed three people. You?"

"I'm here by accident."

"Haha." the bellowed laugh echoed in the small chamber, "Aren't we all in here by accident."

"No really, I'm innocent!" Long Feng pleaded.

"Trust me, Mac. We all are innocent."

"Do you know who I am?" Long Feng asked.

"Nope, and I don't care."

"I am Long Feng!"

"Oh, I heard about you. You are that weakling from Ba Sing Se, who got beat by a fourteen year old GIRL!" the voice insulted.

"I was betrayed!"

"Then what brought you here?" the stranger asked.

"I was raising an army to recapture Ba Sing Se."

"HEY! You two pipe down in there!" a nearby guard said from the other side of the door.

Long Feng never heard a guard walk towards the cell, so he figured it most have been the two gaurds who brought his new cell mate. Now, he heard two sets of footsteps walk away from the cell.

"So, do you know the way out of here?" Long Feng asked.

"No, I was blindfolded, you?"

"I was blindfolded too.

"Damn. It would make escape a whole lot easier if one of us knew the way out of here."

"It would." Long Feng said absentmindedly.

"So, Long Feng, think you can bend us out of here?"

"No, the cell is made of metal. No, earth bender can bend metal."

"I've heard rumors that one earth bender can."

"They are just rumors." Long Feng said.

"Yeah, but didn't your old business run off rumors?" the figured asked, and it seemed to be more girly now that it was losing its gruff.

"Yes, but I was the one who was spreading them. I knew which ones were real and not."

"I guess that makes sense." the voice said.

"I metal bender huh?" Long Feng asked.

"Yeah, the rumor, goes that she is traveling with the Avatar as his earth bending teacher."

"Well, I know for a fact the Avatar is dead." Long Feng said with confidence.

"Well, then I guess we are all screwed. Don't tell me it was you who killed him." the voice was dripping with hatred.

"No, one of my agents killed him. I was told this before I was accidentally arrested."

"YOU ORDERED THE AVATAR'S DEATH!" the small voice, now roaring like a moose-loin.

"Yes." Long Feng squeaked.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"HEY! Do I have to separate you two?" a guard said.

Long Feng figured that the guard most have walked by the cell, when he or she heard the yelling.

"It doesn't matter, the warden wants to see the small one." another guard said.

"Right, small one, approach the door, and Long Feng you better stay on the other side of the cell, if you know what is good for you." the first guard said.

"My name is Korin, you Meat Head."

"You watch your tongue Korin, if you know what is good for you." the second guard threatened.

"You two don't scare me."

The door lock groaned opened, and the door slid open. Again the sudden flash flood of light, temporally blinded Long Feng. His eyes recovered in time to see the door close, cutting off the source of light to fuel the light in the cell. Now alone in the darkness Long Feng found a corner, and sat down and began to meditate.

"So, Korin." Sokka said as he kept the small prisoner in his hands.

"Yeah, Korin, why did you insult us?" Jet asked.

"I don't have to answer you two."

"Oh, I think you should." Sokka said and he grabbed the prisoner by the throat and threw the stranger's body against the rock wall.

"I would do what he says, he kills prisoners who doesn't answer him." Jet said.

All of the conversation was loud enough for Long Feng to hear, as Jet, Sokka, and the stranger where still outside of the cell.

"Ack!. I...can't, can't. Breath." the prisoner mustered out in a raspy voice.

"Let the guy go." Jet said to Sokka, making sure not to use his real name.

"Right." and Sokka let go of the prisoner's throat, and the prisoner fell to the ground gagging.

"What a weakling." Sokka said.

"Let's take him to see the warden." Jet said.

The two of them picked up the prisoner and carried it off the to the warden's office. Long Feng was scared shit less. His mind was racing, he thought that his cell mate was going to be killed on the spot. When he heard the chocking, his throat gagged, and he lost his breath. He has never been that close to a murder scene. He grabbed his legs close to his chest, and tried to keep his grip on his losing sanity.

"So, Korin, if that is your real name." the warden joked.

"It is my real name." Korin said.

"Please, stop acting your little joke, no one here is buying it."

"Once you stop, I'll stop."

"Oh, but I am having so much fun playing with you, Korin."

"Is there another name I can call you other than 'Warden.'?"

"X." X said.

"That's a stupid name." Korin said.

"You watch your mouth you brat!" Sokka said, and he slapped Korin.

"So Korin? I am assuming you have talked to Long Feng?" X asked.

"You do know what happens when you assume right?"

"Don't be a smartypants, just answer the question." X said.

"Smartypants? HAHAHA!" Korin laughed.

"Shut up you!" Sokka said, and he punched Korin, in the same spot he slapped ealier.

"Please, Sokka. Stop hitting Korin." X said.

"Yes sir." Sokka said.

"Did you or did you not talk with Long Feng?"

"Yes I did." Korin said.

"What did he tell you?"

"That he was here to raise an army to recapture Ba Sing Se."

"I already knew that. Tell me something I don't know!"

"That's all I know." Korin pleaded.

"Fine, send Korin back to Long Feng's cell, and give them enough dinner to feed one."

"Yes sir." Sokka said with enthusiasm.

Sokka and Jet picked up Korin, and walked back to Long Feng's cell. Jet split from the pair, to get dinner, for Long Feng. Sokka stopped Korin in front of Long Feng's cell door, and Sokka knelt on his knees, and brought Korin into a tight hug.

"Please, be safe Toph." Sokka whispered into her ear.

"I will, Sokka."

"Sorry for hitting you twice, and for choking you."

"It's okay Sokka."

Jet walked back into the hallway, and he saw Sokka and Toph hugging. He stopped where he was, so they could have a more private moment. Sokka released his grip on Toph, and he kissed her.

"Just be safe." Sokka said, as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I promise."

Sokka motioned for Jet to join them, and Sokka gave a nod to all of them, telling them to get back into character. Sokka unlocked the door, and threw Korin back into the cell.

"Good news and bad news Long Feng." Jet said.

"What is the good news?"

"We got you dinner!"

"And the bad news?" Long Feng asked.

"No more questions you worm, you will find out on your own time." Jet threatened, and he drop kicked a bowl of rice into the cell.

Long Feng heard the clatter of the rice bowl, and he scrambled to the source of impact. He saw the rice bowl, and he lost it when the door closed, and the lock turned into place. He grabbed the rice bowl, and he noticed that there was only enough for him, and not for Korin.

"They gave us enough rice to feed one of us." Long Feng stated.

"I know, you eat it." Korin said.

"No, you eat it."

"I said you eat it, you can owe me a favor later." Korin suggested.

"Okay, I'll owe you." Long Feng agreed.

Long Feng dug into the rice, and filled his stomach with the grain. He was tired, and he wondered if there would be a bed or a bunk in the cell.

"Is there a bunk in this cell?" Long Feng said.

"There are mats over here." Korin said.

"Okay." Long Feng said as he stumbled over to the source of Korin's voice.

He found the mats, and he laid down on one of them, and he drifted into sleep. When Korin finally felt Long Feng drift into sleep, she got up and knocked on the door. It was opened still letting out a horrid groan. Sokka was there to meet Toph, and when she stepped out of the cell, Sokka pulled it closed and he made sure to lock it. He took Toph's hand and he lead her to the kitchen, where everyone was eating dinner. There Toph immediately confronted Aang.

"So 'X' huh?" Toph joked.

"Korin?" Aang joked back, and everyone shared a long laugh.

The group talked about how today went, and how tomorrow will work. According to Sokka, tomorrow will be the easiest day in the plan. Toph and Sokka ate dinner, while they rest of the group walked off to the to bed. Sokka and Toph ate in silence. They were enjoying the other's presence, and the sound of talking would ruin the moment. When they were done eating, Sokka took Toph back to the cell.

"Remember, I'll be here throughout the whole, night." Sokka said.

"I will."

"You are so cute."

Toph blushed, and Sokka kissed her again. He again ended the kiss, and he opened the door to the cell, and Toph went back in and went to bed. She heard the lock click, and finally rested.

"Where were you?" Long Feng asked on the next day.

He saw Korin up and awake, and he remembered the cell door opening and later, closing.

"The Warden decided to see me again."

"What does he want when he sees you?"

"Information on where I hid the bodies."

"Why would he want to know that?"

"I killed his family. Wife, son, daughter, and then I burned down his house."

"Wow, that's sadistic." Long Feng commented.

"Ugh, I don't feel so well." Korin clenched her stomach.

"Should I call the guards?"

"Yes..."

"GAURDS!" Long Feng shouted at the door, with the yell bouncing off the walls.

"What do you want, Feng?" Sokka asked.

"It's Korin she's sick."

"Fine, I'll get the medic." and Sokka marched off to get Katara.

Sokka returned with haste, with Katara. Sokka unlatched the lock and slid the door open, flooding the room with light.

"My name is Aijin." Katara said.

"Aijin, Korin is sick." Long Feng explained.

"Guard, you can leave now." Aijin said to Sokka.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let's have a look." Aijin said, as she turned to Korin in the dark.

Korin was still lying on her mat.

"Oh this isn't good. She's been poisoned. There is no cure." Aijin said.

"What should we do?" Long Feng asked.

"Aijin!" Jet asked from outside the door.

"I need your help, I can't figure the way outside this dump."

"Newbies...What would we do without them." Aijin mindlessly said.

Aijin stepped out of the cell.

"You take a right down this hallway, and then take the third right turn. That leads outside." Katara said loud enough for Long Feng to hear clearly.

"Thanks Aijin."

"Your welcome Newbie."

Katara stepped back into the cell, and the door was locked behind her. Katara took another look at Korin, and picked her up.

"I am taking her to the sick bay. You behave, and don't try to escape." Aijin stressed 'try to escape'.

"Yes ma'am." Long Feng caught her subtle hint.

Katara closed the door behind her, but Long Feng didn't her something. It was a different sound. No, it wasn't different, something was missing from the process. Aijin forgot to lock the door. Long Feng tested the door, and it slid completely open. He ran down the hall, counting the number of right turns, and when he turned down the third one, someone was waiting for him.

"Where do you think you are going?" it was the man who pinned Lin from two days ago.

"I'm escaping." Long Feng struck a fighting pose, and hurled two boulders at the man.

Zuko dodged the boulders with ease, and dashed at Long Feng closing the distance between them in mere seconds. Zuko tackled Long Feng to the ground, and as about Long Feng was to fire another boulder at his assailant, Zuko formed a fire ball in his hand.

"If you move, you are dead." Zuko hissed.

"Fine, you win." Long Feng said in defeat.

"Damn right I did."

"Take him back to his cell." Jet said, but Long Feng only recognized him as the police officer who attacked him two days ago.

"And do what with him?" Zuko asked.

"Figure out why he was trying to escape." Jet said, and Zuko brought Long Feng onto his feet.

They dragged him back into his cell, and Zuko fire bended a candle hanging from the celling, so they could close the door, and still see in the cell. Long Feng saw that the smooth wall, was a mirror, as Long Feng could saw his reflection.

"I see you have noticed the one-way window." Zuko said.

"Window?"

"You can't see through the other side, but the people on the other side of it can see you."

"Why would you need to have that?"

"No more questions!" and Zuko punched Long Feng.

"Sorry!" Long Feng said.

"Why were you trying to escape?"

"You poisoned that person, Korin. I didn't want to die."

"Well, she isn't the only person who's blood has been spilled on your behalf."

"Lin? No."

"Yes, that bitch was a screamer."

"What did you do to her!" Long Feng screamed at Zuko

"Shut the hell up!" and Zuko punched Long Feng in the jaw again, making Long Feng to crumble to the ground.

"I thought I told you no more questions?" Zuko said, as he stood over Long Feng.

"Sorry. You did."

"Good, now if you answer my questions, I will make this easier on you."

"Okay."

"Korin isn't dead. Aijin found a cure for the poison. It was a slow poison, she injected herself with before she was arrested." Zuko explained to Long Feng, who was completely entrapped in the story.

"Okay." Long Feng answered.

"It's creepy isn't?"

"What?"

"I'll allow that question, the window. You never know if someone is watching you or not." and with this Zuko walked out the cell, and locked the door.

Long Feng sat on the metal floor, and stared at the window. His mind was brewing with thoughts. He thought about Lin, and now she was dead. His plan to take Ba Sing Sa is falling apart. His thoughts were torn apart, when the door opened, and a guard dropped in a bowl of rice, announcing that is was lunch time. Long Feng ate the bowl of rice. When he just finished the door opened again, to let in Zuko and Sokka. They carried in a table, and three chairs. The four pieces of furniture were wooden, and looked expertly carved. Zuko stood by his chair, and Sokka sat down, and he invited Long Feng to sit.

"Please, Mr. Feng sit down, you must be tired."

"Thank you." and Long Feng sat down.

"Tell us about the Avatar." Zuko said.

"All I know is that he is dead."

"And his friends?" Sokka asking this time.

"As far as I know, they are alive."

"Did it ever occur to you that his friends would chase after Lin?" still Sokka asking.

"Yes. Lin told me that she had lost them, in the mountains."

"What if they found her again?"

"Not possible." Long Feng reasoned.

"Anything is possible. Mr. Feng." Zuko said.

Long Feng suddenly put things together.

"Your Sokka!" Long Feng said as he pointed his finger at Sokka.

"Correct Mr. Feng."

"Who am I?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know." Long Feng said.

"It's Zuko."

Long Feng head was filled with information. It remembered that Zuko was a Fire Nation prince, and that he was banished to capture the Avatar.

"Why are you helping the Avatar's friends?"

"Because with him dead, I can't return to the Fire Nation. Which means you ruinned my only chance to fulfill my destiny." Zuko said.

"I didn't kill him."

"You ordered Lin to kill, him. It's was your order that killed him." Sokka stated.

"And now Lin is dead." Zuko said.

"So if you don't want to met Lin's fate. You will answer our questions." Sokka said.

"And If I don't?" Long Feng asked.

"Zuko here will burn you." Sokka said and pointed to Zuko, who cracked his knuckles.

"Okay." Long Feng said, scared.

"Where is my father?" Sokka asked.

Long Feng knew where Hakoda was, Chameleon Bay. Long Feng knew that Hakoda and his tribe was fighting the Fire Nation from the bay. But Long Feng was tired of answering questions, he had so many of his own. But he didn't want to get burned so he lied.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Okay. Well we are going to let you go." Sokka said.

"Let me free?" Long Feng said.

"Oh, wrong question Mr. Feng. Zuko."

Zuko cracked out a fire whip and lashed it at Long Feng's arm, causing it to sear and blister. Long Feng screamed in pain, and he huddled himself on the floor, crying. During this time, Sokka and Zuko left the cell, leaving Long Feng alone.

Dinner was served, and again it was a plain bowl of rice. Long Feng kept himself busy thinking. He thought about Lin. The young woman, who he raised from a baby, was dead. His second in command, gone. He was losing his grip on sanity. He thought about the outside, the seasons. Fall was his favorite, the crunch of the leaves underfoot. The change of colors was stunning, and it made him wish that he was an artist, so he could capture the beautiful landscapes. Winter was similar to Fall except of leaves it was snow and ice. Winter capped the ground with snow, dealing a chilly hand. Spring brought forth rain. Rain in spring is the sweetest thing in his mind. Life starts anew and it is always beautiful to witness the renewal of life. And then lastly, Summer. Heat and warmth came about the land. Every season had it's opposite. Spring and Fall, and Summer and Winter. He compared them to the four bending elements. Air and Earth and Fire and Water. From there he could see even more opposites. Moon and the Sun. The stars and the ground. Man and woman. The list in his mind went on and on. He drifted into a slumber and was awoken by the door opening.

"Good morning Mr. Feng." Sokka said.

"Good morning." Long Feng said, his voice dry.

"Zuko, go get Mr. Feng here some water. He sounds parched."

Zuko walked out of the cell, and Long Feng and Sokka waited in silence till Zuko returned with a glass of water.

"Take a sip Zuko, so Mr. Feng knows it isn't poisoned." Sokka said.

Zuko took a small sip, that was big enough to convince Long Feng. Zuko handed the cup of water to Long Feng, who took all the contents in the glass in a single swing.

"Thank you." Long Feng said.

"Welcome." Zuko dryly said.

"Well now Mr. Feng, have you thought about your answer to my question?" Sokka asked.

"I still don't know where your father is."

"You see, Mr. Feng. That isn't good enough. Zuko."

Zuko again cracked a fire whip alive, and he struck Long Feng twice on the back. Long Feng gasped in pain, as all the air in his lungs burned to a crisp from the heat.

"Now, tell me before I lose my temper, and keep in mind, I was the guard who kills prisoners."

"I don't know where he is."

"Suit yourself. Zuko."

Zuko still held the fire whip in his hand, and now he cracked the whip at Long Feng's back three times. Long Feng arched his back to get away from the pain, and he fell out of the chair, crying in pain.

"Oh, and no food for you. Not today." Sokka said and he and Zuko walked out of the cell.

Long Feng cried for the most part of the day. Katara came in and offered to heal Long Feng's wounds, but he denied all assistance. He wasn't trusting anyone, except Korin, who he hasn't seen for a day now. Long Feng began hallucinating. Before he lost his mind, he thought the water tasted different, but it was too late as he already drank all of it.

"Sokka, I can't believe you made me take a sip of that cactus juice." Zuko said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Wait, Zuko drank some cactus juice?" Jet asked.

"How else were we going to get Long Feng to drink it?" Sokka said, "We need to convince him that he is insane."

"Well, I think it was a smart idea to make him drink the cactus juice in the first place." Lin said.

"Shut up Lin, you are supposed to be dead." Zuko sourly said.

The group shared a laugh, and independently, they all thought who Long Feng was reacting.

"Wait! We can see him freak out! The one-way window!" Sokka proclaimed.

The group dropped everything that they were doing, resulting in some cracked plates, and they all raced to the adjoining room that would allow them to see the hallucinating Long Feng. When they opened the door, they were greeted with Long Feng's face smashed against the window, with him trying to peep inside the room. Sokka and Zuko, who made the window by melting sand, and adding a dye that made one side black, convinced the stunned members that Long Feng can't see them nor hear them. Long Feng wasn't helping, as he was saying that he 'sees' them.

"WEEEEE!" Long Feng shouted, as he thought he was surfing on a big wave. In reality, and in the eyes of Team Avatar, he was standing on the table and flapping his arms uncontrollably. The group watched in horror as he undressed himself, down to his skin. Katara and Lin covered their eyes, and Toph always 'saw' people's outlines, so she wasn't phased or impressed, Sokka's was bigger. Sokka, Zuko, Jet, and Aang watched in continued horror as Long Feng began to swing his hips, flinging his 'goods' to ht his lower abdomen and go back to hit the under side of his butt, both producing a 'smack'. The group slid out of the room, and left Long Feng to enjoy his high by himself. The group was going to have nightmares tonight.

Long Feng was having the time of his life. He imagined his long, lost wife come back, and they had make-up sex. After that, he was being crowned as the best earth bender in the world, and re was married off to Lin, who somehow killed his wife. He then he made some kids with Lin, and they were twins. The were both named Lee, and he kept laughing as when they got older they would both come to him when he called their name. He thought as his high was coming to an end, that he was truly crazy, and like all drugies after a high, he was hungry. He put back on his clothes, and this really threw him over the edge on convincing him that he was insane. He waited patiently for Sokka come give him food. Sokka never came, and Long Feng gave up, and went to bed.

"Good morning Mr. Feng." Sokka said as he woke up the hungry Long Feng.

"I'm hungry." Long Feng said.

"And I'm Sokka, nice to meet you Hungry, or would you prefer Smelly? Because you stink my good friend." Sokka said.

"What?"

"Ah, ah, ah. No questions!" Sokka yelled at Long Feng.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Long Feng threw his arms up and around his face.

"Zuko."

Zuko cracked alive a fire whip, and it and Long Feng became introduced four times.

"Now, I brought you some food, only if you answer my question. Where is my father?"

"I would rather die than tell you that." Long Feng spat at Sokka.

"That hurts my feelings. But if you want to die that can be arranged."

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" Long Feng cowered in fear, all he had to do was look and Zuko and his heart would stop beating.

"Tell me some useful information." Sokka said.

"I can't."

"Then you don't eat."

There was a knock at the door, and Sokka answered.

"Who is it?"

"Korin is ready to be put back in the cell."

"Korin!" Long Feng said in glee.

"Fine bring Korin in."

Sokka got up with Zuko, and they left the room, while Korin was thrown in.

"Long Feng." Korin said.

Long Feng finally got a good look at Korin, and he recognized him to be a her. And Korin to be Toph. Long Feng lost his mind, as this final act of trickery, made him a crazy as Azula.

"You see Long Feng, when I told you about the metal bender who was with the Avatar. I was talking about myself." Toph said.

"No..."

"Yes." Toph said, and she brought her hands together with a clap, and bringing with it the metal floor, making a Long Feng sandwich.

"Where is Hakoda?" Toph asked.

"Who's Hakoda?" Long Feng said, his eyes glazed over.

"It's useless, his gone crazy." Toph said, looking through the window.

"Who ya talking to? Korin?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." Long Feng said.

Toph walked out of the room, still keeping Long Feng trapped, but he didn't mind, he was having fun swinging his legs, as he was only trapped from his shoulders. Toph was the second to last straw, and now the only hope for the team to extract the information from Long Feng, was Lin. Lin walked into the cell, and Long Feng stared at the young woman, with a dead stare. Sokka and that rest of the group watched the scene unfold from the opposite side of the one way window.

"Lin. I thought you were dead!"

"I am dead, Father." Lin said.

"Then how am I seeing you?"

"You aren't glad to see me?" Lin asked.

"No, I'm so happy! I love you Lin."

"Father, they will kill you if you don't tell them where Hakoda is."

"I would never tell them that!"

"Would you tell me?"

Long Feng's eyes grew wide, he would always confide everything in Lin, and he wasn't going to stop even if he thought she was dead.

"He's at Chameleon Bay. You will tell them for me, right?" Long Feng asked.

"Of course Father." and Lin walked out of the room.

Long Feng was scared. He was just scared. He just saw his dead daughter, and he just talked to her. Sokka walked into the room, his sword drawn out.

"Well, Long Feng, since you won't tell us where my father is. I'm going to have to kill you."

"No, wait wait. I just told Lin. He's at Chameleon Bay, I swear!"

"Lin is dead. And even if he is at Chameleon Bay that doesn't mean you should die."

"No, please please, think about this. I beg of you. What have I done wrong?"

"Sorry, Mr. Feng, but no more questions."

Sokka slide his machete cleanly into Long Feng's chest. Long Feng's breath caught in his chest, and his heart beat quickened, accelerating the loss of blood.

"Why?" Long Feng asked.

"No more questions." and Sokka left the room, leaving Long Feng to die.

Everyone was waiting outside the cell, and Sokka nodded that the deed was done. Lin let loose a tear. Long Feng was her only father figure, and everything he did was somewhat tied to helping her. He cared for her, and he loved her. She just tricked her foster father into his death. She knew that she would recover from the loss, but the shock that he would never be there again, was frightening. The group pulled into a group hug, and they left Long Feng's base of operations, and went back into Mimi. Toph and Lin sealed the entrance of the cave, making the huge cavern Long Feng's tomb. The group didn't talk much on the way to the town. Sokka was the most quiet out of the group. He sulked to the back of the group, and reflected on his actions. He questioned if killing Long Feng was the right thing. If tricking Long Feng was moral. Driving Long Feng into insanity was the most questionable action, second to killing him.

It was late in the evening when the group arrived back into Mimi. Toph was trying to get Sokka to say more than three words at a time, and Jet was having his own problems with Lin. Sokka sneaked out of the motel, to get away from all the noise, and later Lin did the same. Sokka went to the Zen garden from the memories he had with Toph here. Lin walked towards the Zen garden, and saw Sokka there, and she was about to turn around, until she saw Sokka motion for her to come over. Lin sat down close to Sokka. Lin began to sob lightly, and when Sokka put an arm around her to comfort her, she really let loose the water works.

"Lin, I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Sokka whispered into her ear lightly.

"I know Sokka. I never liked the man as much as he loved me, but he was my father. I can't explain the loss."

"You don't have to, I lost my mother. I understand how you feel."

"Sokka, I'm just sad. Did we have to kill him?" Lin said through tears.

"Yes. We had to."

"Wasn't there any doubt in your mind?"

"If there was, I wouldn't have killed him."

"I knew everything about him." Lin said.

"That can only make it harder." Sokka said rubbing her back, and bringing her face to rest on his shoulders.

"His favorite season was Spring. All the new life, and that's when he got me, when I was a baby."

"It's okay."

They sat there, Lin crying into Sokka's shirt, and Sokka being the rock that Lin can't bend. Once Lin stopped crying, Sokka helped her off the bench, and he walked her back to the motel. He carried her up the two flights of stairs, and walked into her room, with Jet asleep. He put her into the bed, and covered her in the sheet. He walked out of the room, and went back to his room that he shared with Toph.

"Where have you been?" Toph asked when Sokka walked in.

"Zen garden."

"With who?"

"Lin joined me, after I got there."

"Is that all that happened?" Toph was suspicious, and she didn't want Sokka to be cheating on her.

"She cried into my shirt. And we talked about Long Feng, and how important he was in her life."

"Oh..." Toph was now mad at herself, so assuming such a deed from Sokka.

"It's tough losing someone you love."

"I wouldn't know." Toph said.

"That's why I am never going to lose you Toph. I never want you to experience that horrid feeling in the pit of your stomach."

"Sokka..."

"I don't care if you think I'm trying to protect you! I know how you feel about being 'protected' or 'sheltered'. We all know!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka, I was going to say, thank you for being so sweet."

"I'm such an idiot."

"No you aren't. You are the smartest person I know. I find it sweet that you want to protect me. My parents would protect from the world, but you are trying to protect me from the evils of world."

"Right."

"Let's go to bed."

"Why do you want me in bed so badly?" Sokka teased.

"Don't be so cocky mister, or you get the floor." Toph threatened.

"Oh, no! I'm soooo scared!" Sokka said waving his hands in the air.

Toph and Sokka went to bed, Toph comfortable on the bed. Sokka on the hard stone floor.

* * *

HOLY SHIT! I deliever! WORD COUNT 7,576. So this description will have to be 500 more words! WOW, let me just say that I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. It could be it's own episode on TV. Just that there may be one blip. Cactus Juice. I can't remember if the cactus juice episode is before or after the Serpents pass. If it's before I'm okay, after im screwed... I would like to thank Sierra, the girl I am dating, for the inspiration. Her exact quote was, "Rain in spring is the sweetest thing. Life starts anew and is always beautiful to witness." That inspired the whole season bit with Long Feng. Sokka, oh sokka. I stole the Mr. Feng part from the Matrix. When agent Smith would call Neo by Mr. Anderson. 7,700 words. Well I did promise 8,000 words, but I think this chapter should cover the 500 word deficit.

Thank you guys so much for all of the story alerts and FAVES! Some anonymous reviews came in.

Dedicated to justthisguyyouknow

PLEASE R&R FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER WmitchW


End file.
